DESEO, PECADO & PELIGRO :
by lecaosma
Summary: Una joven ordinara es elegida para una misión extraordinaria; pero para destruir al enemigo tendra que robarle el corazón y romper el suyo. C&B Todos Humanos -Epilogo-
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

****

.:. DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:.

**Capitulo 1: Hechos… **

**.:. Londres, 3 de septiembre de 1939.:.**

Cuatro mujeres se encontraban jugando cartas, de lo más divertidas, cada una era esposa de importantes personalidades de la política y de la economía inglesa, pero de las cuatro mujeres la que más se destacaba era la más joven, no tenia más de veinte años, de cabello castaño oscuro y corto formado en unos graciosos bucles, sus labios perfectamente delineados con un pintalabios carmesí, y una vestido ajustado a su figura, que resaltaba su hermosura. Las mujeres discutían sobre las superficialidades de la sociedad.

-Mi prima le acaba de comprar un diamante a una rusa, era una aristócrata, es un diamante amarillo- Comentaba la mujer más vieja de las cuatro, hasta que un hombre rubio, alto, fornido de ojos azules entro a la habitación.

-Buena tardes señoras, veo que hoy han comenzado más temprano- Saludo educada y secamente el hombre rubio, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Que milagro que estés en casa tan temprano- Le dijo la mujer de cabello caramelo que estaba sentada justo al lado de la joven- ¿Recuerdas cuando uno de tus amigos, el que es árabe te ofreció aquel diamante rosado?- le pregunto la mujer recordando la piedra- Pero no me lo quisiste comprar- finalizo algo triste.

-Ese diamante era de más de diez quilates, un diamante no es huevo de codorniz, un diamante no es más que una piedra, y con eso en el dedo no podrías ni tomar una carta- Le contesto el hombre rubio.

-Encima de que no me lo compras me regañas-Le dijo la mujer de cabello de caramelo, con una amplia sonrisa- Acabo de ganarles, flor imperial- Les mostro muy satisfecha a sus compañeras.

-No puedo creer, volví a perder- Dijo la más joven ofreciendo sus cartas.

-¿Te vas a aquedar?- Pregunto la mujer de cabello de caramelo a su esposo.

-No, vine por unos documentos- Contesto el hombre sin quitarle la mirada a la joven que lo miro por unos instantes e inmediatamente bajo la mirada.

-Que mala memoria tengo-Dijo la joven mirando el reloj -Recordé que tengo una cita a las tres, debo irme- Se excuso apresuradamente la joven castaña levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que nos dejes Bella?- Le pregunto la mujer de cabello de caramelo, mientras el hombre rubio posaba su mano en el hombro de su esposa.

-Es sobre unos negocios de mi esposo Esme…. Ustedes entenderán- Se excuso rápidamente la joven abandonando apresuradamente la habitación, respirando con dificulta entro a la habitación de huéspedes donde se hospedaba y guardo todo lo que más pudo en su bolso; se puso un abrigo y el sombrero dispuesta a salir de la casa.

-Lady Swift, la señora Cullen me pidió que la llevara- le informo el chofer a Bella que lo pensó unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza y se subió al lujoso coche.

Mientras Isabella Swan veía como el lujoso auto en el que se encontraba pasaba rápidamente por las calles londinenses, llenas de miedo, duda, dos días antes los alemanes habían decidido invadir Polonia, lo que agravaba las relaciones internacionales y acrecentaba la posibilidad de una nueva guerra; pero aunque la situación política del país era alarmante, Isabella Swan tenia mayores problemas en ese momento. La joven se bajo del auto frente a una cafetería.

-¿Señora la espero?- Le pregunto el chofer.

-No gracias, tomare un taxi- Se excuso la joven entrando a la cafetería, y buscando la mesa más alejada de las demás personas que ocupaban el café, y acerca a la ventana.

-Buenas tardes, el menú- Le intento entregar el mesero, pero la joven lo rechazo.

-Un café- le dijo -¿Puedo usar su teléfono?- Le pregunto amablemente Isabella, con su elegante tono.

-Por supuesto sígame- Le indico el mesero y la dejo frente al teléfono. La joven tomo el teléfono y espero que timbrara una vez y colgó. Espero unos instantes y volvió a marcar el número.

-Aló hermano, lamento no haber llamado antes eh estado muy ocupada, ¿Cómo están todos en casa?- Pregunto la joven mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente, escucho la respuesta obligándose a tranquilizarse –Todo esta bien estoy en el café "Passion", voy a salir de compras- le dijo después de otra pausa colgó el teléfono y volvió a la mesa, a esperar. Nuevamente su vista se perdió en la ventana dándose razones para ser fuerte y cumplir con su misión.

**.:. Liverpool, 28 de Julio 1933.:.**

Los Swan había sido una de las pocas familias que se habían podido reponer totalmente de la devastadora pobreza que había dejado la primera guerra mundial, Charlie Swan, había descubierto que en la exportación de medicinas y alimentos no perecederos una verdadera fortuna, convirtiendo a su familia en una de las más respetadas de Liverpool, mientras que por otra parte Renee Swan su esposa, era una acomodada ama de casa, que se entregaba totalmente a la crianza de su única hija Isabella, preocupándose de que la pequeña niña siempre recibiera la mejor educación ya que sus padres querían que en un futuro ella se encargara del negocio familiar.

La pequeña Isabella había crecido sin conocer privaciones de ni ningún tipo, ni ningún otro mal de los que aun azotaban a la sociedad a consecuencia de la guerra, sabía escribir y leer en más de cuatro idiomas, además de las costumbres de la alta sociedad.

Aquella mañana del 28 julio prometía ser un de los días más calurosos del verano, perfecto para salir a nadar. Isabella que tan solo tenia 13 años se prepara con sus padres para ir a la playa, hasta que unos militares llegaron a la casa. El Sr. Swan quedo congelado al verlos entrar a la casa.

-Isabella escóndete bajo la mesa- Le ordeno el Sr. Swan a su hija, que inmediatamente le hizo caso, y se quedo con su esposa, en ese momento los cinco hombres vestidos de militar llegaron a la sala.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Swan, lamento interrumpir en su casa, pero el asunto que me trae es totalmente urgente- Se excuso uno de los militares, el que al parecer parecía el líder, tenia el cabello negro, y una extrema delgadez, y el rostro poblado de una espesa barba, un aspecto intimidante, mientras que los otros cuatro parecían sus guardaespaldas ya que eran muy musculosos, al punto de ser intimidantes.

-En que puedo servirle sargento- Le respondió educadamente Charlie mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa.

-Vengo de parte de comandante Cullen, el ya había hablado con usted- le aseguro el militar fingiendo una falsa tranquilidad- Ya tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, así que dígame ¿Va a colaborar con la causa?- Le pregunto finalmente el sargento.

-Dígale al comandante Cullen, que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, yo jamás apoyaría a un traidor- Le aseguro Charlie Swan muy determinado.

-¿Es su ultima palabra?- Le pregunto el sargento mirándolo detenidamente.

-Es mi ultima palabra- Le aseguro Charlie, con la cabeza muy en alto, así que el sargento lo miro una ultima vez y salió de la habitación, fue en ese momento cuando los otros cuatro militares que lo acompañaban sacaron sus armas y le propinaron tres tiros al Sr. Swan dos en la cabeza uno en el tórax, cayendo al suelo, cerca a la mesa donde se estaba escondiendo Isabella obligándose a llevar sus manos al rostro para evitar gritar mientras escuchaba como subían a su madre sobre la mesa y le rasgaban la ropa, y aunque Renee se intentaba contener para no gritar, la crueldad con la que el militar estaba abusando de ella, no se lo permitió.

La pequeña Isabella se quedo allí escuchando como los cuatro hombres abusaban de su madre, mientras ella no podía hacer nada, finalmente cuando los cuatro militares habían terminado con Renee, uno de ellos le pego un tiro en la cabeza, y lentamente el cuerpo cayó junto al cuerpo inerte de Charlie, y finalmente los militares abandonaron la casa.

Isabella no estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo se había quedado allí bajo la mesa, pero el sol ya se había ocultado, la niña estaba casi en shock, hasta que varios vecinos entraron a la casa, cuando vieron la carnicería, ayudaron a la niña y llamaron a la policía. Finalmente el gobierno expropio todos los bienes de Charlie Swan alegando que era un traidor, dejando a la niña desamparada y siendo enviada a un orfanato a las afueras de Liverpool donde conoció la crueldad del mundo que la rodeaba y del cual sus padres la habían intentando proteger toda su vida.

**.:.****CONTINUARA.:.**

**NA: Definitivamente no puedo mantenerme por mucho tiempo quieta, eh regresado con una nueva historia, regresando a mi pareja favorita Carlisle & Bella ¿Qué tal les parece? Háganme saber que es lo que piensan.**

**Hasta ****la Próximo Historia.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Nada es al Azar

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:. DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_Isabella no estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo se había quedado allí bajo la mesa, pero el sol ya se había ocultado, la niña estaba casi en shock, hasta que varios vecinos entraron a la casa, cuando vieron la carnicería, ayudaron a la niña y llamaron a la policía. Finalmente el gobierno expropio todos los bienes de Charlie Swan alegando que era un traidor, dejando a la niña desamparada y siendo enviada a un orfanato a las afueras de Liverpool donde conoció la crueldad del mundo que la rodeaba y del cual sus padres la habían intentando proteger toda su vida._

**Capitulo 2: Nada es al Azar… **

**.:. Manchester, 15 de mayo 1936.:.**

Isabella había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida en el orfanato "Arthur Cornan", uno de los más pobres que había en Liverpool. Había pasado varias noches de su vida sin comer, preguntándose ¿_Por qué habían matado a sus padres_? ¿_Por qué había sido condenada a esa vida_? Pero después de tres años aun no encontraba una explicación. Los últimos años los había podido sobrevivir gracias a una joven tres años mayor que ella, Mary Alice Brandon, ella había perdido a sus padres en París durante la invasión germánica y huyo con su tía a Liverpool, donde su tía falleció dos meses después de una extraña enfermedad que destruía sus glóbulos blancos, así que cuando tenía cuatro años había sido enviada a "Cornan".

Alice le había enseñado a Isabella los trucos para sobrevivir en aquel mundo que no entendía, mientras que la castaña le había enseñado a leer y a escribir en retribución; pero el año pasado había cumplido la mayoría de edad así que había sido obligada a dejar el orfanato. Desde aquella época no la veía, pero Alice le seguía escribiendo.

Después de continuas cartas por más de seis meses, Alice había convencido a Isabella para que dejara el orfanato, y se fuera con ella, así que ese día Isabella se levanto muy temprano y asegurándose de no ser descubierta, salió por la ventana. Su habitación quedaba en un segundo piso así que no fue difícil bajarlo. La joven corrió lo que más pudo hasta alejarse de la oscura sombra de "Cornan", aunque no pudo evitar echar una ultima mirada al maltrecho edificio, derruido por el olvido que contagiaba a todo aquel que estaba en aquel lugar, arrancado todo lo bueno que podía ver en un niño, creando animales con la única ambición de sobrevivir para dejarlo y no volver jamás. Llego fácilmente al la estación y tomo el primer tren que salía para Manchester allí la estaría esperando su amiga.

El viaje había sido rápido y en menos de dos horas estaba arribando a la estación de trenes de Manchester y en una de las esquinas de la estación Isabella vio a su querida amiga tal como la recordaba, el cabello corto, tan delgada y pequeña como siempre y aquel entusiasmos que la había caracterizado, prácticamente se lanzo a los brazos de Isabella, que alegremente la acepto, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba sola, que había un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bienvenida Isabel- le dijo Alice soltando a la castaña.

-Gracias Alice- Dijo feliz Isabella queriendo creer que por fin podría comenzar a dejar su pasado, tras las puertas de "Cornan".

-No puedo creer que aun mantengas el cabello así de largo- Le dijo Alice viendo que el cabello lacio de Isabella le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

-A mi madre siempre le gusto así- Le contesto la joven algo apenada, pasando sus manos por el largo cabello.

-Mira te presento a un amigo Edward Masen- Le dijo Alice señalándole al joven.

-Mucho gusto Isabella Swan- Se presento cortésmente la castaña, mientras miraba detenidamente al atractivo y misterioso joven, que la vio por unos instantes antes de hablarle.

-Mejor vamos a casa- le dijo el joven manteniendo la sonrisa torcida, y separándose de la pared donde minutos antes estaba recostado.

Había pasado un mes desde que Isabella había llegado para instalarse en el pequeño apartamento que no solo compartía con Alice y Edward, también con un joven llamado Jasper que era el mayor de todos, y aunque algo tímido, Isabella sabia que su padre había trabajado para el gobierno hasta que lo habían matado en circunstancias no muy claras; y también vivían con un joven llamado Emmett que era muy aficionado a las mujeres, y sobretodo si esas mujeres tenían un precio. Todos durante el día se dedicaban a trabajar como artistas callejeros e Isabella poco a poco estaba aprendiendo hacer malabares, o cantaba en las calles, Alice siempre le había dicho que tenía una gran voz; y cuando juntaba lo suficiente la castaña se escapaba para el cine, lo amaba, se había enamorado de aquellas historias de amor que veía representadas en cada nueva película. Sin embargo aunque llevaba un mes, no había podido hablar mucho Edward, el joven siempre parecía distante como si tuviera una pesada carga en su espalda; y aunque no había podido conocer bien a ninguno de los tres hombres con los que vivía, pero estaba segura que todos odiaban a los militares… igual que ella.

Esa mañana de junio prometía ser un día normal para Isabella, debían ser las siete de la mañana, pero la joven siempre había preferido levantarse temprano, hasta que escucho las voces de Jasper y Edward que al parecer discutían, hecho que extraño a la joven, por que siempre le había parecido que los dos hombres gozaban de una magnifica relación; segundos después escucho como la puerta se cerraba bruscamente, así que sin pensarlo mucho, salió cuidadosamente de la habitación y cuando llego a la sala vio a Edward sentando en el sofá con el rostro cubierto por sus manos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la castaña sentándose junto al hombre mientras intentaba ver su rostro –Puedes hablar conmigo- le insistió la joven que realmente quería acercarse al hombre, después de unos minutos de silencio Edward mostro su rostro y calvo su mirada en Isabella y decidió hablar.

-El más grande sueño de mi hermano y el mío era poder entrar al ejercito y defender a nuestro país, mi hermano me llevaba siete años, así que el entro primero que yo, y entro a trabajar con uno de los funcionarios más destacados de la fuerza militar un comandante que era el encargado de la seguridad de Liverpool- le comenzó a contar inesperadamente Edward con mucho dolor –Al parecer ese comandante era un corrupto ya que trabajaba para los alemanes y mi hermano lo descubrió, tenia las pruebas para desenmascararlo y cuando lo iba hacer, desapareció y siete meses después mi madre recibió el cuerpo de mi hermano, lo habían torturado… lo torturaron hasta morir- Dijo con algo de desesperación -Y jamás se juzgo al culpable, pero yo se quien es y ahora el bastardo ha sido nombrado como ministro de seguridad de Inglaterra- Le conto con rabia- Nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras ese maldito destruye a más familias- le aseguro Edward levantándose del sofá mientras el periódico caía al suelo, cuando Isabella lo levanto leyó el titular "**El Coronel Carlisle Cullen es Nombrado como el Nuevo Ministro de Seguridad Nacional**", aunque no había ninguna foto en el periódico, y aunque Isabella jamás había visto ese hombre en su vida, sabia perfectamente quien era, era el maldito que había ordenado matar a sus padres, inevitablemente sus ojos se cristalizaron y se giro para ver a Edward.

-Antes era comandante ¿verdad?- Pregunto Isabella para asegurarse.

-Si cuando dominaba todo Liverpool ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Edward volviéndose a sentar.

-El mato a mis padres- Le dijo la joven mientras su voz se quebraba y el pecho se le llenaba de ira, mientras su mente se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba la justicia?, por que si realmente existía, ese hombre debía pagar por sus crímenes.

-¿Quieres vengarte?- Le pregunto Edward con esperanza en los ojos mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón y le tomaba las manos con suma delicadeza como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal.

-Quiero matarlo- Le aseguro Isabella sin asomo de duda.

-Tengo un plan, pero necesito la ayuda de todos- le dijo Edward, la joven asintió. Esperaron a que todos se despertaran y en un par de horas todos se encontraban reunidos desayunando, incluso Jasper había regresado con un mejor semblante. Así que Edward sin esperar más se levanto de la silla.

-Ahora eh comprendido que todos estamos aquí por una razón, conocernos no ha sido un hecho al azar, tenemos una misión, y es destruir a Carlisle Cullen- Aseguro Edward mirando a todos.

-Por favor Edward se consiente, ese hombre es uno de los más custodiados del país, es imposible llegar él, moriríamos antes de tocar el timbre de su casa- le dijo Jasper temeroso, consiente del riesgo.

-Jasper, bien sabes que ese maldito mato a tu padre- Le recordó Edward – Emmett ¿No fueron los hombres de Cullen quienes abusaron y mataron a tu esposa?- le pregunto el hombre, Emmett solo asintió silenciosamente- O Alice ¿No fueron los alemanes quieren mataron a tu familia? ¿No odias a todo aquel que trabaje para ellos?- les cuestiono lleno de energía -Amigos estoy seguro de que podremos lograrlo, si estamos unidos, pero si no lo logramos y morimos en el intento, por lo menos moriremos defendiendo una causa justa… ¿Con quien cuento?- pregunto el joven poniendo su mano en el centro de la mesa.

-Conmigo- Dijo segura Isabella, quería destruir cruelmente aquel hombre.

-Cuenta conmigo- Se unió también Alice con una sonrisa.

-Conmigo- También se unió Emmett. Jasper suspiro ruidosamente.

-También conmigo- Dijo Jasper poniendo la mano en el centro de la mesa. Y todos aceptaron aquel pacto de venganza que ahora los convertía en camicaces, con una sola misión… destruir al hombre que había destruido sus vidas.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "Cullen", comenzara el juego de la venganza. Gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Cullen

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-También conmigo- Dijo Jasper poniendo la mano en el centro de la mesa. Y todos aceptaron aquel pacto de venganza que ahora los convertía en camicaces, con una sola misión… destruir al hombre que había destruido sus vidas. _

**Capitulo 3: Cullen…**

Los cinco jóvenes habían dejado Charleston para viajar a Londres donde ahora quedaba el nuevo domicilio del coronel Cullen. Aunque lo que pensaban hacer no estaba muy claro del todo, estaban seguros de que lo lograrían. Jasper tenia un amigo de su padre que les iba a pagar por cuidar unos apartamentos que quedaban a las afueras de Londres, así que podrían vivir allí todo el verano hasta que los ocupantes regresaran a finales de agosto, mientras se instalaban Edward estaba hablando con unos amigos de su hermano que seguían trabajando en el gobierno.

Esa mañana muy temprano salieron a uno de los extensos bosques que rodeaban el edificio de apartamentos, en uno de los zonas despegadas se acomodaron y Edward saco un arma.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- Le pregunto Jasper preocupado.

-Si lo vamos a matar, tenemos que aprender a disparar primero- le contesto Edward sin quitarle la mirada a Isabella. Tomo el arma y apunto a una botella que minutos antes había puesto, cuando tiro el gatillo todos se taparon lo oídos pero no le atino.

-¿Como te fue con el amigo de tu hermano?- Le pregunto Emmett, mientras tomaba el arma y apuntaba a la botella, pero este tampoco le atino.

-Averigüe que mañana que los Cullen's va a cenar en el restaurante "Lewis", así que todos tienen que estar preparados, mañana iniciaremos- Les aviso Edward mirando a Isabella- Deberías cortarte el cabello, te verías como una autentica aristócrata- le sugirió el hombre. La joven miro su cabello unos instantes, no quería hacerlo, pero si era para lograr su venganza lo haría.

-Esta bien- Acepto Isabella.

-Recapitulemos, Jasper tu nombre es Jack Switf, eres un importador y exportador, que haces negocios en Londres ¿Correcto?- Le pregunto Edward, Jasper asintió algo nervioso –Y ya sabes Isabella tu nombre es Bella y estas casada con Jack hace un par de meses, no sabes nada de los negocios de tu marido, y tienes que ser simplemente encantadora, de ti depende que podamos llegar a la casa Cullen- Le advirtió – Emmett tu eres el chofer de la familia- le dijo.

-No entiendo por que soy el chofer- Dijo Emmett algo desanimado.

-Por que eres el único que conoce bien Londres- le recordó Edward- Alice y yo nos encargaremos de buscar más información que nos sea útil ¿De acuerdo?- les pregunto finalmente, todos asintieron. Edward le paso el arma a Jasper y aunque un poco reacio la tomo, y cuando disparo rompió la botella.

-Aunque no te guste, tienes que aceptarlo, tienes habilidad con el arma- le dijo Emmett dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Espero que jamás tenga que usarla contra alguien- Jasper realmente deseaba que todo lo que estaban planeando no terminara en su propia ejecución.

-Es mejor que volvamos a casa, tenemos que tener todo preparado para mañana- Le dijo Edward y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y regresaron al apartamento.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano, Alice estaba cortando el largo cabello de Isabella, y aunque a la joven le daba mucha tristeza perderlo, era parte de el plan. Isabella se visto con un costoso vestido que habían mandado hacer a un amigo del padre de Jasper. Todos estaban muy nerviosos pero ese no era momento de dudar.

Llegaron al restaurante, faltando cinco minutos para las doce del medio día realmente estaban nerviosos, además Edward no los había acompañado temía que alguien lo pudiera reconocer y les echara a perder su elaborado plan. Isabella se sentía tan extraña con el cabello corto aunque le quedaba muy bien, jamás lo había tenido así, cuando iban entrando al restaurante en uno grandes ventanales vio su propio reflejo, pero no se pudo reconocer en el, se veía tan sofisticada, tal elegante, tal vez así seria su vida si no hubieran matado a sus padres, pero no existían en ese momento las posibilidades, ahora todos se estaban jugando su propia vida en nombre de la justicia.

Isabella no se dio cuenta hasta que una mujer de cabello caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón se choco con ella, haciéndola perder por poco el equilibrio.

-¿Señora esta usted bien?- le pregunto Isabella muy preocupada.

-Bien gracias, ¿Y usted?- Le pregunto la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias- Asintió Isabella, mirando detenidamente a la hermosa mujer. Hasta que vio que un hombre grande se le acerco.

-¿Señora Cullen se encuentra bien?- le pregunto el hombre que seguramente era parte de su equipo de seguridad, cuando Isabella escucho el apellido de la mujer supo que ese día era su día de suerte, no podía creer que se hubiera estrellado con su objetivo, todo estaba pasando demasiado conveniente.

-Si gracias- Le dijo la mujer sin separarse de Isabella.

-¿Viene usted sola? Por que si es así, por el incidente ocurrido, seria un gran honor para mí y mi esposo que nos acompañara- Le ofreció Isabella sin perder el tiempo.

-Quede de comer con mi esposo, pero como siempre me cancelo tarde- Dijo la mujer sin perder la sonrisa –Así que seria grandioso acompañarlos señora…- Pregunto la mujer con duda.

-Switf, Bella Switf- le dijo Isabella ofreciendo su mano.

-Esme Cullen- Se presento la mujer.

-No lo había visto antes por aquí ¿Hace mucho vive en Londres?- Le pregunto Bella, mientras seguía al mesero que les iba a indicar la mesa.

-La verdad llegamos hace una semana, y no conozco a nadie en esta gran ciudad- Acepto Esme muy emocionada.

-Pues mi esposo y yo vivimos hace algunos meses en Londres, seria un verdadero placer si me permitiera mostrarle la ciudad, nunca es fácil ser el nuevo- Se ofreció Bella con una sonrisa, hasta que Jasper llego a la mesa.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Jasper sin notar a la mujer.

-Que son esos modales cariño- Le reprendió Bella, mientras Jasper veía a la elegante mujer que los acompañaba –Te presento a la señora Esme Cullen, y es nueva en la ciudad, así que la estaba invitando para mostrarle la ciudad- Le explico intentando parecer amable –Señora Cullen, el es mi esposo Jack Switf- le presento finalmente. Jasper le extendió la mano con amabilidad sorprendido, solo se había ausentado dos minutos, e Isabella ya había conocido a la señora Cullen.

-Mucho gusto señor Switf, y por favor llámenme Esme- les pidió la mujer con dulzura.

-Solo si me llama Bella- Le pidió la castaña.

-Esta ha sido una maravillosa coincidencia, no puedo creer que haya hecho amigos- Le dijo Esme realmente emocionada, por fin tendría una amiga con quien pasar el largo tiempo que estaba en casa.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando, sobre lo que hacia cada uno, Jasper hablo sobre sus importaciones y sobre otras cosas sin importancia, hasta que se hizo muy tarde, pero Esme y Bella habían quedado en verse a la mañana siguiente, para que la castaña le mostrara la ciudad. Ese día todo había salido mejor de lo que todos esperaban.

Esa mañana muy temprano todos estaban listos para salir.

-No puedo creer que les haya dado la dirección así de fácil, pensé que nos costaría más tiempo acercarnos, ayer creía que en el restaurante solo lograríamos identificar al enemigo- Repetía Edward asombrado, jamás pensó que las cosas fueran tan fáciles-Mientras que Isabella y Sra. Cullen viajan por toda la ciudad, Alice y yo analizaremos que tan protegida es la casa, para determinar cuales son nuestras opciones- aclaro el joven.

-Esta bien- Asintió Alice.

-¿Y que voy hacer yo?- pregunto Jasper algo aburrido, ya que supuestamente el estaría trabajando así que no podía acompañar a Isabella.

–Deberías quedarte a limpiar esta casa esta hecha un desastre- le sugirió Edward con una inocente sonrisa.

-Que gracioso- Le contesto Jasper.

-Isabella no lo olvides, cuida mucho tus palabras, no vayas hablar demás, recuerda que ya no eres Isabella Swan, si no, la distinguidísima señora Bella Swift, cualquier error nos puede costar la vida, así que vamos- Les alentó Edward, mientras salían del apartamento.

El viaje se hizo en completo silencio y unas cuadras antes Edward y Alice se bajaron para no despertar sospechas, el auto siguió y llegaron a una gran y hermosa mansión, el auto llego hasta la entrada.

-¿Se puede identificar?- Le pregunto el vigilante de la puerta.

-Lady Switf ha venido a recoger a la señora Cullen- Dijo rápidamente Emmett respirando hondo.

-Por supuesto- Uno de los cuatro vigilantes que había en la entrada salió del mando de control y les abrió las puertas para que pudieran entrar. La mansión era realmente algo excepcional, ni Emmett, ni Bella habían visto tanto lujo en sus vidas y estaba lleno de militares que la protegían. Bella sintió un retorcijón en el estomago de la rabia que sintió por que sabia perfectamente con la sangre de quienes se habían pagado todo los lujos. Desde la puerta pudo ver a Esme que la saludaba con la mano y un hombre que estaba a su lado, aunque no podía verlo bien ya que llevaba sombrero y gafas oscuras, pero era alto y fornido, y vestía todo de blanco. Cuando por fin el auto llego a la entrada de la casa, Emmett se bajo y le abrió la puerta a Bella para que también se bajara.

-Que puntual- le felicito Esme acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla –Me alegro que llegaras, así te puedo presentar a mi ocupado esposo- Dijo la mujer mirando al hombre que estaba a su lado. Cuando el hombre se quito las gafas y el sombrero Bella lo pudo ver detalladamente; era rubio y de ojos completamente azules y un rostro casi perfecto.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Bella Switf- Se presento Bella extendiendo su mano, y el hombre la tomo con delicadeza.

-Coronel Carlisle Cullen- Se presento el hombre manteniendo la distancia, pero sin dejar de detallar totalmente a la castaña.

-¿No quieres acompañarnos?- Le pregunto Esme mirándolo.

-Tengo que trabajar, pero diviértanse, y gasta todo el dinero que te di- Le alentó Carlisle muy serio –Espero que tenga buen día- se despidió el hombre mientras un auto se acercaba para recogerlo, se subió en el y se fue.

-Vamos- Le alentó Bella a Esme.

Recorrieron varios centros comerciales, caminaron casi todo el día, y aunque Bella también estaba maravillada con los lugares a los que Emmett las había llevado tuvo que guardarse todos sus comentarios y fingir que nada le sorprendía, al final del día llevaron a la Sra. Cullen a la casa y Emmett y Bella volvieron al apartamento. Cuando llegaron al apartamento todos los estaban esperando.

-¿Cómo les fue?- les pregunto Edward ansioso.

-Bien, la señora Cullen se ha encariñado con Isabella, y la ha invitado a la casa- Les explico Emmett cansado.

-¿Que tal la seguridad en la casa?- pregunto Edward.

-Va hacer imposible matarlo allí, hay por lo menos vente hombres y solo en el frente, además siempre que sale lo hace con el chofer y dos hombres más- Le explico Emmett.

-No podemos rendirnos, hemos establecido un contacto solamente tenemos que tener paciencia- Les dijo Edward para que no se desanimaran. Isabella se levanto de la mesa.

-Estoy cansada- Se disculpo y se fue a la habitación que compartía con Alice. Minutos después sintió como su compañera llegaba y se sentaba a su lado mientras la castaña se quitaba las medias.

-Corrí al sastre y te traje un nuevo vestido- Le dijo Alice mostrándole la caja.

-Gracias- Le dijo Bella cansada. Alice se sentó al frente de la castaña mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es el tal Cullen?- Le pregunto Alice con curiosidad.

-Lo vi solo por unos minutos… pero no era como yo me lo imaginaba- le contesto sinceramente la castaña mientras se quitaba el vestido para ponerse la pijama.

**.:. CONTINUARA.:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "Familia", tal vez no elijamos a nuestra familia, pero hay amigos que son como nuestra familia. Gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Familia

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-Lo vi solo por unos minutos… pero no era como yo me lo imaginaba- le contesto sinceramente la castaña mientras se quitaba el vestido para ponerse la pijama. _

**Capitulo 4: Familia…**

Isabella, nuevamente estaba siendo llevaba a la casa de los Cullen, desde hacia dos semanas no había día en que no fuera allí a jugar cartas o hacer compras con Esme, un estilo de vida que estaba saliendo más costoso de lo esperado, ya que la joven siempre perdía en las cartas fuertes sumas de dinero, ya que Esme y las otras mujeres no podían jugar por diversión, siempre tenían que apostar.

Cuando Isabella y Emmett llegaron a la entrada de la casa, pudieron ver que Esme no se encontraba sola, si no que una hermosa mujer rubia la estaba acompañando. Emmett como siempre se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a la castaña para que se bajara.

-Amiga siempre eh adorado tu puntualidad- Le dijo Esme mientras la saludaba.

-Gracias- Dijo gentilmente Bella, fijándose en la hermosa mujer rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca y una belleza sin duda envidiable.

-Bella te presento a Rosalie, la hermana de Carlisle se va a quedar una pequeña temporada con nosotros- Le dijo Esme señalando a su nuera.

-Buenos días- Saludo Bella pero pudo notar que la mirada de Rosalie no estaba en ella, si no, en Emmett.

-Buenos días- Dijo la rubia finalmente, moviendo su mirada a hacia la castaña, inspeccionándola con cuidado, parecía que eso era un rasgo de familia.

-¿Por qué no vamos de compras hoy?- sugirió Esme – Podíamos utilizar tu auto- finalizo la mujer.

-Me parece una esplendida idea- Dijo inmediatamente Rosalie mientras se instalaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta bien- Dijo Bella girándose para que Emmett les abriera la puerta, pero el joven estaba perdido en la belleza hechizante de Rosalie –Emmett- Le dijo la joven en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el hombre la escuchara. Inmediatamente el hombre les abrió la puerta y las mujeres entraron.

Las tres mujeres se encontraban en una gran tienda de telas, Esme había insistido en que la acompañaran a elegir una para el coronel, y mientras Esme estaba pidiendo unos paños, Bella se acerco a una tela azul que estaba recubierta con un velo también azul oscuro, hasta que vio que Rosalie salía de la tienda y se acercaba al auto, Bella se acerco más al ventanal y pudo verla hablar con Emmett, y minutos después la rubio volvió a entrar en la tienda, y la castaña fingió que no había visto nada, hasta que sintió a Esme en su espalda.

-Esa tela esta encantadora- Dijo Esme – Deme tres metros de esta por favor- pidió tomando la suave tela entre sus manos -Realmente tienes buen gusto- Le felicito la mujer.

-Gracias- Dijo amablemente la joven sabiendo que lo poco que sabia de moda era por que Alice le había enseñado.

-Creo que ya podemos buscar un restaurante para comer hemos estado toda la mañana comprando, hay que descansar- Dijo Esme viendo a Rosalie acercándose -¿Viste algo que te gustara?- le pregunto.

-Algo, pero aun me estoy decidiendo- Dijo Rosalie con una extraña sonrisa.

-Pues decídete pronto ya nos vamos a ir- Le apuro Esme con ingenuidad.

-No te preocupes, después volveré, ya sabes que a Carlisle no le gusta que pasemos tanto tiempo fuera de casa- Le dijo Rosalie manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Tienes razón busquemos un restaurante, donde comer- Le dio la razón Esme mientras recibía todo lo que había comprado.

Fueron aun pequeño restaurante que conocía supuestamente Bella, pero en realidad el que lo conocía era Emmett, que había vivido antes en Londres. El almuerzo había estado muy tranquilo, aunque Rosalie lo había dejado casi todo, era como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de Esme y Bella, pero en el fondo Bella sospechaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

Sin más espera, partieron a la mansión Cullen para dejar a las dos mujeres, aun se podía ver perfectamente le sol de verano, aunque era muy tarde, cuando por fin arribaron a la casa. Bella estaba dispuesta a despedirse se sentía muy cansada de caminar.

-¿Bella te quedaras a cenar?- Le pregunto Esme con una sincera sonrisa.

-La verdad me da un poco de pena, ya te eh robado todo el día- Se excuso la castaña amablemente.

-Por favor quédate a cenar- Le volvía a insistir la mujer.

-Esta bien- Se rindió Bella -¿Alguien puede negarte algo?- Le pregunto caminando hacia la casa, mientras Emmett entraba al auto sabiendo que esto se iba a demorara.

-Solo mi esposo- Le contesto Esme entrando.

Las mujeres entraron a la sala mientras tomaban el te y esperaban a que la comida estuviera lista, Bella no podía evitar ver a Rosalie, su belleza era hipnótica, pero cada vez que Rosalie le devolvía la mirada, la castaña bajaba la mirada y la concentraba en el te.

-Buenas Noches- Saludo el Coronel desde la entrada del salón, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches hermano- Saludo Rosalie.

-Buenas noches Coronel- Saludo Bella concentrándose en el parecido que había entre los hermanos, los dos rubios, de ojos azules, y extremadamente hermosos, no se podían negar que eran familia.

-Que bueno que llegaste temprano ¿Vas ha cenar con nosotras?- Le pregunto Esme, que ni si quiera había saludado.

-Sera un honor compartir la mesa con tan grata compañía- Respondió Carlisle sin quitarle la mirada a Bella, obligando a la castaña a bajar la vista mientras sentía como sus mejillas me teñían de rojo, por alguna razón aquel hombre la intimidaba.

-Te avisare cuando la comida este servida- Le informo Esme tomando un sorbo de su te.

-Estaré en mi despacho- Dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y alejándose de la habitación, hasta que se escucho como se abría e inmediatamente se cerraba una puerta.

-Bella ¿Me acompañarías a ver las telas?- Le pregunto Esme levantándose de la silla y dejando la taza en la mesa.

-Por supuesto- Acepto Bella levantándose, mientras Rosalie también se levantaba.

-Estaré en mi habitación, avísame cuando la cena este servida- Le pidió Rosalie saliendo de la sala.

-No se puede negar que es la hermana de Carlisle, tienen el mismo genio- Le dijo Esme después de que Rosalie había salido.

Las mujeres comenzaron a ver las telas que había comprado Esme esa tarde. Hasta que Esme tomo la tela azul con velo y la pudo sobre la mano de Bella.

-Te queda preciosa, mucho mejor de lo que se me vería a mi- Dijo Esme maravillada por lo perfecto con la que combinaba esa tela con Bella.

-Estas exagerando, no creo que me quede mejor que a ti- Le dijo inmediatamente Bella.

-Claro que si, esta demasiado recargada para mi, demasiado juvenil- Le confeso con una triste sonrisa Esme –Y es que a veces olvido que ya no soy una joven, y que la vida se me esta escapando- finalizo melancólica.

-No diga eso, usted es una hermosa mujer- Le aseguro Bella, y no estaba mintiendo Esme aun era muy hermosa.

-¿Bella por que aun no tienes hijos?- Le pregunto Esme repentinamente.

-Mi esposo viaja mucho, y aun llevamos muy poco tiempo de casados- Dijo rápidamente Bella rogando que Esme le hubiera creído.

-Yo no puedo tener hijos, aunque Carlisle dice que eso jamás le ha importado, en el fondo todo hombre quiere tener descendencia, pero éramos tan jóvenes cuando nos casamos… que a veces creo que el esta conmigo por costumbre no por amor- le confeso Esme sin subir la mirada.

-No pienses eso, todos los matrimonios tienen sus altibajos, pero eso no quiere decir que no hay amor- Le intento alentar Bella, aunque ella jamás había pasado por esos problemas.

-No entiendes, yo me case con un hombre, pero después de la guerra era otro- Le dijo Esme.

-La guerra directa o indirectamente nos cambio a todos, cambio la historia, pero no te martirices, el coronel aun esta a tu lado, eso debe ser lo importante- Le alentó Bella.

-Te regalo la tela- Le dijo Esme recuperando la sonrisa.

-No puedo aceptarla, es tuya- Le dijo bella algo enrojecida.

-Por favor, me haría muy feliz verte un vestido con esta tela- le rogo Esme – No me negaras un poco de felicidad ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Esme levantándose.

-Esta bien, definitivamente no puedo negarte nada –Le aseguro Bella, hasta que sintieron uno golpes en la puerta.

-Señoras la cena esta servida- Les anuncio la criada, las mujeres salieron hacia el comedor, donde ya se encontraba Rosalie y Carlisle.

-¿Rosalie como te ha parecido Londres?- le pregunto Bella queriendo romper el silencio que se había instalado.

-Una gran ciudad- Le respondió la rubia – Bella ¿Cuándo traerás a tu esposo? Me gustaría conocerlo- Le pidió la rubia.

-El viaja mucho, pero podríamos organizar una cena y lo conoces- Le ofreció Bella.

-Es una gran idea- le alentó Esme -¿No te parece Carlisle?-

-Claro- Respondió el coronel muy serio.

-¿Rosalie eres casada?- Le pregunto Bella.

-No, soy viuda- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Como lo lamento – dijo Bella sintiéndose algo imprudente.

-No lo sientas, mi esposo era un idiota- Le respondió Rosalie incrementando su sonrisa- Pero a mi hermano le pareció genial casarme con eso viejo, por que era asquerosamente rico, pero no era lo único asqueroso que había en el- le respondió la rubia.

-¡¡Rosalie por favor!!- Le pidió Carlisle con un tono duro y estricto.

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle? Si Bella es prácticamente de la familia, ¿O me vas a negar que ella pasa más tiempo con tu esposa que tu? – le cuestiono la rubia con sarcasmo.

-Acabo de perder el apetito- Contesto el coronel tirando el tenedor sobre el plato y levantándose de la mesa; tomando a Rosalie del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto la rubia.

-Vamos a mi estudio, necesito cruzar unas palabras contigo- le dijo Carlisle mientras la sacaba del comedor.

-Bella como lamento este espectáculo- Se disculpo Esme muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes ninguna familia es perfecta- Le aseguro la castaña, aunque ella no hubiera podido disfrutar de su familia por mucho tiempo.

-Si, pero el comportamiento de Rosalie es inaceptable- Acepto Esme algo atormentada –Carlisle siempre le ha dado gusto en todo, por eso ella están caprichosa- le explico.

-¿El coronel no tiene más hermanos?- le pregunto la joven con curiosidad.

-No, Rosalie es la única. Carlisle se tuvo que hacer cargo de ella cuando sus padres murieron, después de la guerra, Rosalie era una niña, tenia ocho años, así que se convirtió para Carlisle como una hija, en vez de una hermana. Le pago las mejores academias, le dio la mejor educación, hasta que un día decidió casarla con un amigo suyo que era embajador, aunque era mucho mayor que Rosalie, ella acepto, pero hace tres meses el murió, y mi nuera comenzó a caer en ciertos excesos nada dignos de una dama, así que Carlisle decidió traerla ha vivir con nosotros, aunque ella no quisiera –Le conto Esme

-¿Excesos?- Dijo Bella inconscientemente.

-Rosalie comenzó a llevar una vida privada muy publica, pasando de cama en cama, por todos los hombres de Lyon en Francia- Le explico Esme.

-Creo que se volvió una viuda alegre- Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón-Le acepto Esme con una sonrisa, hasta que escucharon como el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde, debo volver a casa si quiero que mi marido vuelva a dejarme venir- le dijo Bella levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Mañana volverás?- Le pregunto Esme con cierta duda.

-Por supuesto- Le aseguro la castaña inclinándose y abrazando a Esme- Mañana nos veremos- dijo la joven despidiéndose. Bella salió de la casa algo cansada, y entre sus manos la tela que Esme le había regalado, le pediría a Alice que la llevara al sastre, que era un viejo amigo de Edward; vio que Emmett estaba viendo una especie de papel. Bella se acerco y le golpeo en el vidrio para que le abriera el carro.

-No te vi venir- Le aseguro Emmett guardando el papel y abriendo la puerta.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Le pregunto Bella esperando que Emmett le contara lo que había estado hablando con Rosalie en la tarde.

-Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso, pero no, nada nuevo a pasado- Le aseguro Emmett, Bella no quiso insistir, aunque sabia que le estaba mintiendo.

-Mejor vamos a casa, para volver con nuestra extraña familia- le dijo Bella con una mirada algo suspicaz.

-Si es hora de volver con la familia- Asintió Emmett y volvieron al apartamento.

**.:. CONTINUARA.:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "Más Cerca", por fin el primer acercamiento real entre Bella & Carlisle. **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Más Cerca

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-Si es hora de volver con la familia- Asintió Emmett y volvieron al apartamento. _

**Capitulo 5: Más Cerca…**

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Bella estaba cada vez más cerca de Esme, pero igual de lejos del Coronel Cullen, dos veces por semana se reunían en la casa de Esme para jugar a las cartas, a las cuales Bella siempre perdía, y mucho dinero, desde aquella cena había visto dos veces a Cullen y no por más de un minuto. Mientras que Rosalie seguía igual de distante a veces se quedaba a jugar cartas con Esme y Bella, pero otras veces, casualmente cuando Emmett no podía llevar a Bella a la mansión, la rubia desaparecía todo el día al igual que su amigo, pero nadie más sospechaba lo que sucedía realmente a parte de Bella.

Por otra parte la situación estaba comenzado, a desesperar a todos, mantener los vestidos costosos, el auto y los fracasos en las cartas de Bella, estaba saliendo más costoso de lo que todos esperaban, pero como siempre Edward no les permitía que perdieran la esperanza.

Lentamente el verano se estaba terminado y la fuertes lluvias del otoño ocupaban el lugar del radiante sol que semanas atrás había sido fiel testigo. Ese día Bella había tomado un taxi para llegar a la casa ya que casualmente Emmett habían tenido que llevar el auto a reparaciones, que nadie entendía.

Isabella bajo del taxi y abrió la sombrilla, pero con la fuerte lluvia, y el viento, era muy difícil controlarla, prácticamente la sombrilla era quien guiaba a la joven, hasta que se choco con un fuerte pecho, y se giro para encontrarse con el coronel Cullen que la tomo de la cintura para evitar que Isabella callera.

-Coronel- Susurro Isabella viéndolo sin moverse.

-Bella ¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunto el hombre sin quitarle la mirada.

-Bien, pero con estas lluvias los coches fallan más, por lo que no pude traer el mío- Se excuso la castaña hasta que sintió la presencia de uno de los guardaespaldas.

-Por favor acompañe a la señora hasta la casa- Le ordeno Cullen –Un placer saludarla- Se despidió subiendo al coche y Bella se fue a la casa donde la estaba esperando Esme.

Cuando la castaña entro a la casa vio que Esme y la esposa del ministro de relaciones exteriores la estaban esperando Isabella camino hasta las mujeres.

-Esme- Saludo de beso la castaña- Susan- repitió la joven sentándose en una de las sillas- Aun falta Elizabeth- dijo cuando se encontraba acomodada.

-Si, pero con esta tormenta tal vez se demore, pero seguramente llegara cuando menos la esperamos- Dijo Esme con tranquilidad.

-¿Y Rosalie?- Pregunto Bella sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Salió, a pesar de la tormenta dijo que tenia que visitar a una vieja amiga que iba estar solo dos días en la ciudad, y con lo testaruda que es, no la puede persuadir de lo contrario- Le explico Esme, en ese momento llego la criada –Tráenos te para todas- le ordeno mientras se giraba para ver a Isabella.

-Bella debes decirnos como siempre luces tan hermosa ¿Hay algún secreto que no nos hayas contado?- Le pregunto Susan, con algo de hipocresía en su voz.

-No hay ningún secreto- Insisto Bella cansada de que la mujer siempre le preguntara lo mismo, como si pensara que la castaña hiciera algo especial para lucir bien, si supiera que no tenía tiempo ni dinero para hacer nada especial.

Minutos después llego el te, mientras las mujeres lo tomaban, la tormenta incrementaba su furia, hasta que escucharon unos apresurados pasos en el lobby de la casa.

-Elizabeth por fin llegas, pensé que nos habías dejado plantada- Grito Esme desde la sala para ser escuchada pero, para sorpresa de las tres mujeres no era Elizabeth era el coronel.

-Buenas tardes Susan, Bella- Saludo el hombre desde la entrada de la sala.

-¿Por qué has regresado tan pronto?- Le pregunto Esme aun sentada.

-Me cancelaron la reunión- Dijo el coronel muy serio.

-Elizabeth nos dejo plantadas y nos falta un jugador ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotras?- Le pidió Esme poniendo su cara de petición.

-No se, aun tengo trabajo- Dijo el coronel dudando.

-Por favor quedaríamos completos- Le pidió Bella amablemente.

-Esta bien, ya vuelvo- Acepto el coronel quitándose la chaqueta mientras caminaba hasta su despacho.

Minutos después regreso y comenzaron a jugar cartas, para lo cual Bella era malísima siempre perdía, pero ese día parecía estar lleno de sorpresas.

-Bella a mi esposo le gusto mucho las telas que compramos, pero no le gusta el sastre ¿No conoces alguno?- Le pregunto Esme mientras Carlisle le pasaba unas cartas a Bella.

-Pues mi sastre es muy bueno, mi esposo no confía en nadie más ¿Si quieren pueden probarlo?- Le sugirió Bella tomando las cartas y organizando el juego.

-¿Tu que piensas?- Le pregunto Esme.

-Lo que tú decidas estará bien- Dijo el coronel muy concentrado.

-Si quieres te dejo mi teléfono- Dijo Bella sacando una libreta y anotándolo en la hoja –Para cuando el coronel tenga tiempo me llame y lo acompaño-

-Bella querida yo ya tengo tu numero- le recordó Esme y Bella dejo la libreta abierta con su numero sobre el bolso, para que el coronel lo viera.

-Tienes razón que cabeza la mía- Dijo Bella volviendo a tomar las cartas. En ese momento el coronel se inclino y vio el número y lo memorizo ahí mismo. Mientras Bella veía sus cartas y las extendió sobre la mesa.

-No puedo creer nos ganaste, nunca ganas- Le dijo Esme viendo la flor imperial de Bella.

-Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte- Dijo Bella muy emocionada, aun no podía creer que había ganado, y vio como el coronel le sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Había pasado tres días desde que Isabella había estado en la casa de los Cullen, habían decidido tomarse unos días para descansar de su papel de mujer de sociedad. Ese día Jasper le estaba enseñando a Alice a bailar, ellos se habían vuelto muy cercanos desde que habían llegado a Londres.

-Isabella ¿bailas?- Le pregunto Edward mientras le ofrecía la mano, la castaña asintió y se levanto de la silla, delicadamente Edward paso su mano por la cintura de la joven, y comenzaron a bailar las alegres notas que retumbaban por toda la casa, que se llenaba de alegría y de felicidad. Pero la alegría no duro mucho por que el teléfono comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente la música dejo de sonar, e Isabella tomo el auricular.

-Aló ¿Coronel?- Pregunto Isabella viendo a todos.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- Pregunto el hombre curioso, del otro lado de la línea.

-Eh reconocido su voz- Dijo rápidamente Isabella.

-¿Recuerdas la conversación del otro día? Dijiste que conocías un buen sastre. Me gustaría pasar a recogerte para que me acompañes a verlo- Dijo el hombre.

-Claro- Dijo inmediatamente Isabella.

-Paso esta tarde- Le propuso el coronel.

-Esta bien- Afirmo la castaña.

-Nos vemos- Le dijo el coronel terminando la llamada.

-¿Qué dijo?- Pregunto Edward muy ansioso.

-Que pasa esta tarde para que lo lleve al sastre- Dijo Isabella muy nerviosa, por alguna razón el corazón le latía más aprisa.

-Bueno es mejor que te arregles- Le dijo Edward – Alice ayúdala- le pidió y Alice se acerco a la castaña y las dos fueron a la habitación para arreglarse. Isabella eligió uno de los más recientes vestidos que Alice le había traído, tenia que verse realmente hermosa, quería verse realmente hermosa. Cuando salió de la habitación vio que Edward la estaba esperando.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto Isabella preocupada, pero Edward no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se inclino hacia Isabella y acerco su rostro al de la castaña hasta dejarlo a unos cuantos centímetros, la joven estaba esperando el beso, pero Edward la empujo contra su cuerpo y la brazo fuertemente. Isabella quedo unos momentos en shock jamás se hubiera esperado eso.

-El carro ya llego por ti- Les dijo Jasper interrumpiéndolos y obligando a que Edward soltara a la castaña.

-Todo va estar bien- Le dijo Edward antes de que Isabella cruzara la puerta y se subiera al coche que la estaba esperando.

El camino fue corto primero pasaron por el ministerio para recoger al coronel, y el camino hasta la sastrería se realizo en absoluto silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino, reconfortante casi abrigador. Llegaron a la sastrería y el sastre tomo las medidas, y Bella le estaba ayudando con el diseño.

-Pienso que el cuello podría ser más estrecho- le dijo Isabella mientras tomaban las medidas.

-Si el cuello se vería mejor estrecho- Dijo el sastre dándole la razón a la joven.

-Y también hay que cortar las mangas- Dijo y pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de el coronel –A lo mejor con las mangas más cortas estarías más elegante ¿no?- justifico inmediatamente la joven.

-Estoy en tus manos- Le dijo el coronel con una sonrisa.

-Sra. Swift ya terminamos su vestido, pruébeselo por favor- Le pidió el sastre a Isabella y ella entro al probador para medírselo.

-Esta bien- Dijo la joven. El coronel se acerco a la puerta, a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Vaya a comer, y no me espere- le ordeno el coronel, el guardaespaldas simplemente desapareció, el hombre volvió a entrar y se acerco al sastre -¿La Sra. Swift le encarga mucha ropa?- pregunto con cierta suspicacia.

-Oh, si ella me ha traído mucho trabajo- Le dijo el sastre algo nervioso. Cuando Isabella salió de probador, vestía un ceñido vestido azul recubierto con un velo también azul oscuro que delineaba perfectamente sus curvas.

-Creo que me ha quedado algo ajustado- Dijo Isabella con un risa nerviosa – Apenas puedo respirar- Le joven se giro para verse en el espejo –Tu mujer había elegido esta tela primero, pero le pareció muy recargada así que yo me la quede- se giro una ultima vez frente al espejo – Bueno, creo que así esta bien, me lo voy a quitar-

-Déjatelo puesto- Le pidió el coronel sin quitarle la mirada, Isabella sonrió para si y asintió.

**.:. CONTINUARA.:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "Miedo", ¿Cómo terminara esta cita? **

**Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!!**

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Miedo

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-Déjatelo puesto- Le pidió el coronel sin quitarle la mirada, Isabella sonrió para si y asintió. _

**Capitulo 6: Miedo…**

Después de la sastrería Carlisle llevo a Bella a un fino restaurante que quedaba en el centro de Londres, y aunque era muy hermoso y muy elegante, casi no habían personas; aunque cuando habían llegado el coronel se había disculpado diciendo que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas de trabajo. Duro mucho tiempo hablando así que Bella tuvo tiempo para detallar mejor el restaurante, casi todo era de madera, incluso las mesas, que estaban decoradas con un mantel blanco y sobre este uno azul y un discreto florero de cristal en el centro. En ese momento regreso Carlisle algo serio.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Nada importante, Esme y uno de sus dolores de cabeza, aun quiere que me comporte como su medico- Dijo el hombre algo molesto.

-¿Por qué como medico?- Pregunto curiosa Bella.

-Soy medico, o más bien fui medico en la guerra- Dijo el hombre posando su mirada en algún punto que el solo podía ver.

-No lo sabia- Dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-No muchas personas lo saben, son ese tipo de cosas que te cambian definitivamente. Gracias a lo que viví jamás volví hacer el mismo- Dijo Carlisle algo acongojado.

-¿Pero Esme esta bien?- Le pregunto la joven para cambiar de tema.

-Solo es un simple dolor de cabeza, será de tanto jugar cartas- Dijo el hombre recuperando su sonrisa.

-A mi marido tampoco le gusta que juegue a las cartas- Dijo la joven realmente creyéndose cada palabra –Yo le digo que los hombres tienen muchas distracciones, pero las mujeres… solo tenemos las compras y las cartas y con las cartas por lo menos nos quedamos en casa- finalizo.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada esta mañana cuando llame- Le dijo el hombre detallando cuidadosamente cada movimiento de Bella.

-Mi marido esta de viaje en Liverpool y sus amigos han vendo para hacerme compañía… o más bien a vigilarme; tu llamada me ha servido de excusa para salir- Le dijo rápidamente Bella intentando disimular la sorpresa que le había causado la pregunta.

-No me digas- Dijo el hombre sin quitarle la mirada, hasta que el mesero llego.

-¿Ya van a ordenar?- Les pregunto el mesero, y los dos asintieron.

-Si, por favor a mi me trae un filete a termino medio- Pidió el coronel.

-¿Y la señora?- Pregunto el mesero, mientras la desvestía con la mirada.

-Un pollo griego- Pidió la joven con una sonrisa. El mesero se retiro, y minutos después regreso con los platillos ordenados y comenzaron a comer, pero Bella aun podía sentir la penetrante mirada del coronel.

-¿Tienes una buena relación con tu marido?- Le pregunto Carlisle rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, pero las cosas que a mi me interesan, a mi marido no le interesan- Explico Bella llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca.

-¿Y que te gusta?- Le pregunto Carlisle fascinado con la joven.

-El cine, mi marido no quiere ir conmigo, así que voy yo sola, con sus amigos solo habla de negocios y a nadie le interesa las películas- Contesto la joven con algo de verdad en sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco voy al cine- Le dijo el hombre tomando un poco de la copa de vino.

-Tu estas muy ocupado, el cine es para personas con tiempo libre- Dijo Bella con cierta suspicacia.

-No es eso, no me gusta la oscuridad- Le respondió sinceramente el coronel, instalándose un silencio incomodo -¿Quieres una copa?- Le ofreció.

-Un poco- Dijo Bella acercando su copa, para que Carlisle sirviera.

-Ha sido muy amable con nosotros, conocemos a muy poca gente aquí- Le agradeció el coronel entregándole la copa rebosante de vino.

-No es nada, solo han sido cosas triviales- Dijo Bella sintiéndose algo avergonzada, pero no por el comentario, si no, por que temía que el viera que ella mentía.

-Pero si uno se fija, no hay nada que se trivial- Le dijo el hombre, y Bella tomo un gran trago de su copa de vino, dejando marcados sus labios en la copa, sintiéndose repentinamente incomoda.

-¿Cómo es que nadie viene a comer aquí?- Pregunto Bella notando que el lugar estaba más vacio que cuando llegaron.

-Por que la comida es muy mala- le contesto Carlisle con una sonrisa, Bella bajo la mirada, a ella le había gustado –Mis disculpas, pero es el sitio perfecto para hablar, nadie te molesta- le explico, Bella se limito a sonreír –Y ¿Tu marido trabaja mucho?- le pregunto después de un corto silencio, queriendo saber todo lo que más podía de la castaña.

-No tengo ni idea de en que, ha viajado nuevamente a Liverpool, pero tener un hombre esta bien… si no esta en casa ¿no crees?- Le aseguro Bella concentrándose en lo hipnóticos ojos azules que no se habían perdido ninguno de sus movimientos.

-¿Y que clase de negocios tiene?- Le pregunto Carlisle curioso de la vida del esposo de la castaña.

-Exportaciones…- Contesto la joven algo derrotada –Si tanto te interesa mi marido, puedo traerlo la próxima vez conmigo- le contesto finalmente, para detener el interrogatorio, ella no podía permitirse un error, así que era preferible dejar de hablar del tema –Los hombres hablan mucho entre ellos, pero con las mujeres solo hablan de superficialidades- dijo cambiando rápidamente el tema.

-Para mí una conversación relajada como esta, es muy difícil de tener- Confeso Carlisle con una sonrisa –Las personas con las que trato, son de altos cargos que solo hablan de asuntos de estado… del destino de nuestra nación, pero por muchas palabras que salga de su boca, yo solo veo una cosa en sus ojos- le dijo.

-¿Qué ves?- Le pregunto la castaña curiosa.

-Miedo- Le dijo Carlisle examinándola rápidamente con la mirada –Pero tu… tu pareces distinta- le aseguro –Tu no tienes miedo ¿verdad?- Le pregunto, y Bella le hubiera gustado gritarle que ella ya se había enfrentando a su peor miedo, que era perder a su familia, pero se limito a sonreír.

-¿Y tú?- le contra pregunto finalmente la joven.

-Eres muy lista, aunque ganes poco a las cartas- Le contesto el hombre con una sincera sonrisa, haciendo que relucieran sus blancos dientes.

-Siendo realista, siempre pierdo- Confeso la joven –Menos cuando estas tu- Le aseguro entendiendo que hace días el había hecho trampa para que Bella ganara, ahora la joven estaba segura de eso. Carlisle saco y un cigarrillo y lo prendió sin quitarle la mirada a Bella.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde, es hora de llevarte a casa, no vaya hacer que tu marido se enoje te prohíba mi amistad- Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-El esta de viaje- le recordó Bella con una seductora sonrisa.

-Pero sus amigos no- Le contesto el coronel ofreciéndole la mano para que Bella se levantara de la silla.

Ayudo a Bella a levantarse y dejaron el ya desolado restaurante, se subieron en silencio al auto, pero no era un silencio incomodo, la castaña lo prefería a seguir contestando las inquisidoras preguntas del Coronel, mientras viajaban, Bella detallo a Carlisle, y su perfecto rostro, que podía haber sido esculpido por un artista, era hermoso, a pesar de la piel blanca, en ese momento sintió una fuerte necesidad de tocarla, pero eso hubiera sido algo muy arriesgado, así que finalmente clavo su mirada en el camino.

-Recogeré tu traje cuando este listo- Ofreció la castaña.

-Yo te llevare- Dijo inmediatamente el hombre, mientras llegaban al desahitado edificio de apartamentos, Carlisle ayudo a bajar a Bella –Déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta- ofreció.

-No es necesario- Dijo Bella pero sintió como Carlisle la seguía.

-No me molesta- Insistió el hombre acompañándola hasta la entrada.

-Si no fueras tan ocupado, podrías entrar, y tomar un te conmigo- Ofreció bella sacando las llaves. Carlisle se acerco más a Bella.

Mientras que en el apartamento Jasper se dio cuenta que Bella estaba en la entrada con Cullen.

-Lo va entrar a la casa, esta es nuestra oportunidad- Dijo Jasper avisándole a todos mientras apagaban las luces del apartamento, mientras Edward caminaba hasta la puerta empuñando el arma, la accionaria a penas Cullen cruzara la entrada. Todos estaban preparados para emboscarlo. Lentamente escucharon como la puerta se abría, y Edward levanto más el arma, hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio a Bella entrar por ella.

-No quiso entrar conmigo- Dijo Bella sintiéndose derrotada mientras Edward bajaba el arma.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "Expiación", realizar la venganza implicara verdaderos sacrificios para Bella. Gracias por sus comentarios son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!!**

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Expiación

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:. DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

-No quiso entrar conmigo- Dijo Bella sintiéndose derrotada mientras Edward bajaba el arma. 

**Capitulo 7: Expiación… **

Bella entro al apartamiento mientras todos salían de sus escondites, tirando el bolso y la bolsa donde se encontraba su vestido.

-Necesito una copa- Confeso Bella algo divertida, mientras se sentaba en la sala- Esto no va hacer tan fácil, es muy precavido, ni siquiera en la sastrería de tu amigo sus guardaespaldas lo dejaron- les conto Bella mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Es muy fácil, próxima vez logra que entre aquí y le pegamos un tiro – Dijo Emmett simplificando la situación.

-¿Ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo?- le pregunto Jasper algo preocupado.

-Tu marido esta celoso- Dijo Emmett soltando una fuerte carcajada que fue acallada con la fría mirada de Edward y Alice.

-Todavía no- Acepto Bella- Pero se lo que pensaba, si no, no me hubiera acompañado hasta la puerta. No se atrevido entrar, pero me ha tenido mucho tiempo afuera- Dijo mientras recibía la copa de vino que Alice le ofreció –Ha dicho que me llamara, quería llevarle a un cine, de donde seria más fácil escapar… pero es muy precavido no entra en lugares oscuros- Finalizó la castaña, mientras Edward no le quitaba la mirada que estaba algo atormentada-Seguramente cuando me llame, querrá algo más serio- Supuso mientras clavaba su mirada en Edward, que la bajo inmediatamente- Lo seduciré… seré su amante- Decidió la joven, aunque no sabia si era para lograr matarlo, o por que realmente lo deseaba -¿Y luego han pensado bien lo que vamos hacer?- pregunto finalmente viendo a Edward, pero el aun no le sostenía la mirada, así que finalmente se levanto de la silla sin decir palabra, seguido de Jasper y Emmett, dejando a Bella sola con Alice, que la miraba muy nerviosa.

-¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer con un hombre?- Le pregunto Alice esperanzada aunque en el fondo sabia la respuesta, tristemente la sabia, habían sido amigas por demasiado tiempo.

-Así que ya lo habían discutido- Dijo Bella tan sorprendida como enojada.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Alice sabiendo lo difícil que iba hacer para Isabella perder su virginidad de esa forma.

-¿Con cual?- Pregunto finalmente la castaña.

-Emmett es el único que tiene experiencia- Dijo finalmente Alice sabiendo que Bella hubiera preferido a Edward.

-Su experiencia es con prostitutas- Dijo Bella ofendida, levantándose de la silla y sirviéndose una generosa copa de vino, que se tomo de un solo trago.

-Isabel, no tienes que hacerlo, podemos parar con esto ahora- Le dijo Alice preocupada.

-Hemos llegado demasiado lejos… no voy a parar ahora- Dijo firmemente la castaña – Dile que estoy preparada… que pase por la habitación cuando quiera- Dijo sintiendo algo de dolor.

-Isabel… así no debía pasar- Le insistió la Alice, sabiendo el dolor que le debía causar a su amiga entregarse a un extraño.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás- Dijo Bella antes de perderse por el pasillo y entrar a la habitación, cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Puso las manos sobre el tocador mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo intentando encontrar a la niña de trece años feliz que alguna vez había sido. Pero allí se reflejaba una extraña, que estaba apunto de entregar su propio cuerpo por destruir al asesino de sus padres; y a pesar de eso, no era lo que más la hería, si no, era el hecho de que Edward no hubiera querido hacerlo… en algún momento Bella había creído que algo podía pasar entre ella y Edward, pero ahora todas aquellas ilusiones se resbalaban con su reflejo.

Bella se comenzó a quitar el vestido intentando contener las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban en sus ojos, ya no había marcha atrás. Se termino de quitar el vestido y comenzó con la ropa interior, deslizándola cuidadosamente por su piel. Cuando quedo completamente desnuda acomodo la ropa y la doblo, y se metió debajo de las cobijas, no tenía ni idea, de que era lo que debía esperar, jamás había estado mucho tiempo cerca de un hombre y menos cerca a la intimidad, pero no se iba a arrepentir, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir ferozmente, hasta que sintió a Emmett acércame.

-Si no estas segura… no hay problema, no hay que hacer nada hoy- Le recordó Emmett que también estaba muy nervioso.

-Entre más rápido me deshaga de mi problema… más pronto haremos justicia-Dijo Bella cerrando los ojos.

-Esto va doler- Le advirtió Emmett mientras se quitaba el pantalón con parsimonia, el hombre tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que iba hacer, pero no había encontrado ninguna excusa lógica para negarse… aun recordaba las palabras de Edward.

**.:. Flashback.:.**

-¿En que creen que termine todo esto?- Les pregunto Jasper mirando desde la ventana como el auto se alejaba. 

-¿Crees que Cullen tiene otras intenciones con Isabella?- Le pregunto Edward sentándose en la sala, muy cauteloso. 

-Yo no lo dudo, siempre la mira muy intensamente, yo me eh dado cuenta de eso- Dijo Emmett, recordando que las pocas veces que se veían, Cullen siempre la detallaba con la mirada. 

-Deberíamos parar con todo esto, no podemos permitir que Isabel se vuelva en su amante- Dijo Alice algo angustiada. 

-Creo que seria la forma más fácil de atraerlo a nosotros… de poder matarlo- Dijo Edward bajando la mirada, el no quería que Isabella se entregara a otro, pero sus deseos de venganza era más fuertes. 

-Puede ser… pero les informo que Isabel es virgen, así que creo que eso será algo que note Cullen, y por ende nos descubrirá- Les dijo Alice para que desistieran de esa idea. 

-Eso se puede arreglar- Dijo secamente Edward. 

-Edward… no estarás proponiendo que Isabella se entregue alguno de nosotros ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono Jasper entre sorprendido y ofendido. 

-Hemos llegado muy lejos… no podemos simplemente detenernos, por… ese detalle- Les dijo Edward más atormentado.

-Y supongo que tú abnegadamente cumplirías esa labor- le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. 

-Yo jamás eh estado con una mujer, Isabella no necesita alguien igual de ingenuo a ella… necesita alguien que tenga experiencia, que le enseñe… alguien como tu Emmett- Dijo Edward entrecortadamente, esas palabras le habían constado demasiado decirlas, pero sabia que eso era lo mejor. 

-Edward… no me parece justo, no creo que Isabella acceda a este juego, además por que no lo hace Jasper- Dijo Emmett buscando una excusa para zafarse. 

-Bien sabes que estoy saliendo con Alice, no puedo hacerlo- Le dijo Jasper sentándose al lado de la pequeña mujer. 

-Eres el único que queda, dime que si ella acepta… tu lo harás ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Edward a Emmett, y aunque el hombre no quería serle infiel a Rosalie, no encontrar otra razón para negarse.

-Por supuesto… saben que cuenta siempre conmigo- Dijo inmediatamente Emmett. 

-Entonces que Alice se lo proponga- Dijo Edward levantándose de la silla. 

-Espero que Isabel no acepte esta locura- Dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper; mientras Edward salía al balcón y prendía un cigarrillo, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a la mujer que amaba. 

**.:. Fin. Flashback.:. **

-Entre más rápido inicie… más rápido acabaremos con todo esto- Le dijo Bella obligando a que Emmett saliera de sus recuerdos, la castaña quería salir lo más rápido de eso, ella jamás había visto su pureza como un problema… hasta ahora, había estado esperando al hombre adecuado, pero eso ya nunca sucedería.

Emmett tomo un último respiro antes de meterse bajo las sabanas, sintió la cálida piel de la joven, que temblaba bajo la suya, lentamente abrió cuidadosamente las piernas de la castaña intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Fue en ese momento cuando Bella sintió aquel punzante dolor, que sentía que la dividía en dos, estuvo tentada a rogarle a Emmett que se detuviera, pero eso era detener sus planes, así que se mordió la lengua y dejo que el hombre continuara invadiendo su intimidad. Pero el dolor no se retiraba, si no, que al contrario, se estaba incrementando, necesitaba ocupar sus cabeza.

-¿Cómo… van… las cosas con… Rosalie?- Pregunto Bella, obligando a que Emmett se detuviera.

-¿Rosalie?- Pregunto estupefacto el hombre.

-No me creas tonta… se que hace un buen tiempo… están juntos- Le dijo entrecortadamente la joven, intentando manejar el dolor, mientras el hombre retomaba su labor.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada?- Le pregunto Emmett mientras entraba más profundamente a la joven, obligándola a cerrar los puños con fuerza.

-¿Por… que… tu no has dicho… nada?- Le contra pregunto la castaña, sintiendo que el dolor no disminuía.

-No se… - Respondió el hombre – Abre un poco más las piernas, así dolerá menos- Le pidió el hombre preguntándose por que no había dicho nada; Bella le hizo caso, y le dio un mejor acceso.

-No… me has… respondido…- le recordó la castaña dejando cada vez que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por aquella extraña sensación que estaba creciendo desde su centro y se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que me eh enamorado de ella- Le confeso sinceramente Emmett, sabia que podía confiar en Bella, ella no lo traicionaría.

-¿Y que… piensas… hacer?- le pregunto Bella sintiendo como ese extraño cosquilleo se intensificaba.

-Me voy a ir con ella- Anuncio muy seguro Emmett.

-¿Te vas… a ir… con la hermana… del hombre… que mato a tu esposa?- Le cuestiono Bella incrédula.

-No entiendes… yo amaba a mi esposa, pero un día los hombres de Cullen, llegaron a nuestras tierras diciendo que eran de ellos, yo intente defenderla pero eran cinco y yo estaba solo, pero les di pelea… hasta que uno me golpeo con la culata de su arma… pero dentro de mi inconsciencia podía escucharla gritar…- Le conto el hombre negando con la cabeza –Cuando desperté, habían abusado de ella… hasta la muerte, ese día creí que jamás me volvería a enamorar, así que decidí pasar de burdel en burdel, para no enamorarme de nadie… por eso acepte el plan de Edward… pero conocer a Rosalie, me ha abierto una nueva posibilidad para ser feliz…. Tu jamás te has enamorado… pero cuando lo hagas sabrás que no es racional, que al amor no le importa la lógica, puede haber mil razones para alejarse… pero si encuentras una duda para quedarte, lo harás… te haya hecho lo que te haya hecho esa persona… el amor es tan grande que perdona todo- le dijo Emmett mientras el ritmo de sus cuerpos se aceleraba.

-¿A dónde… irán?- Pregunto Bella intentando concentrar en la conversación, pero todos aquellas sensaciones la inundaban.

-A Francia- Le respondió el hombre muy cerca del clímax.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión… y que no nos condenes a nosotros- Le recomendó Bella temiendo que Emmett los pudiera delatar.

-Intentare no hacerlo si su objetivo sigue siendo Cullen, pero si veo que de alguna forma Rosalie esta amenazada… juro que los delato- Le aseguro Emmett sorprendiendo a Bella, le costaba creer que un sentimiento pudiera curar el dolor, y obligar a dejar todo atrás, incluso si esa persona había destruido tu vida.

**.:. CONTINUARA.:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "Imprecación vs. Redención", si este cap les impresiono, el giro que va dar esta historia no se lo van a creer. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! Además me disculpo con una persona que muy amablemente me había pedido que actualizara antes del jueves, pero aunque no me crean, se había dañado el archivo, no quería abrirme, casi me da un infarto, pero finalmente pude salvar la información, así que aquí estoy actualizando. **

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Imprecación vs Redención

**Th****Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-Intentare no hacerlo si su objetivo sigue siendo Cullen, pero si veo que de alguna forma Rosalie esta amenazada… juro que los delato- Le aseguro Emmett sorprendiendo a Bella, le costaba creer que un sentimiento pudiera curar el dolor, y obligar a dejar todo atrás, incluso si esa persona había destruido tu vida. _

**Capitulo 8: Imprecación vs. Redención… **

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Bella había salido con Cullen, pero el coronel aun no la llamaba ni tampoco Esme lo había hecho… pero ya no había marcha atrás. Había practicado en aquellos días con Emmett, como si de una tarea se tratara, hasta que Emmett se excuso, dijo que debía volver a Liverpool, aunque Bella sabia que se iba para Lyon, con Rosalie, el hombre le había contado que se casarían allí, lejos del poder de Cullen, y en el fondo la castaña se alegro había muchos momentos en los cuales ella también le gustaría escapar de la vida que le había tocado.

En aquellos días Bella no había salido prácticamente a nada de su habitación, aunque Edward la había buscado varias veces, pero ya no se sentía digna, además hubiera sido todo tan diferente si el hubiera tomado la labor de Emmett, tal vez los sueños de una nueva vida, hubieran sido palpables, ahora todo era viento y arena que era llevadas lejos por las fuertes lluvias.

Hasta que Bella escucho el teléfono, salió corriendo de su habitación, sabía que solo podían ser dos personas, Esme o el coronel.

-¿Aló?- Contesto Bella ante la vista atónita de todos.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estas? es Esme- Dijo la dulce voz de la mujer.

-Que sorpresa tu llamada- Dijo Bella muy emocionada.

-Bella, llamo para darte una triste noticia- Le anuncio Esme muy acongojada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Bella temerosa.

-Carlisle fue trasladado, no vamos a Stirling en Glasgow, hasta ayer le avisaron y salimos esta misma noche- Le dijo Esme muy triste por dejar a su única amiga.

-Oh- Dijo la castaña con desilusión -¿Si quieres puedo ir ahora mismo para que nos despidamos?- le propuso rápidamente, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de sus amigos.

-No Bella, esta casa esta hecha un desastre por la mudanza, pero no quería irme sin despedirme de ti, aunque fuera por teléfono, fuiste tan dulce con nosotros- Le aseguro Esme lamentan su precipitada partida.

-La amable siempre fuiste tu Esme, espero que en un futuro nos volvamos a encontrar- Le aseguro Bella realmente deseándolo.

-Bella, Carlisle me pidió que te agradeciera por el sastre, aunque no alcanzamos a recoger la ropa, me dijo que te digiera que le buscaras un nuevo dueño, a pesar de todo, ya estaba paga- Le pidió Esme.

-Claro, lo hare… voy a extrañar mucho nuestros juegos de cartas- Le dijo Bella melancólica.

-Yo también amiga, yo también- Le aseguro Esme- Debo colgarte, debo terminar de empacar un mundo de cosas- Le dijo la mujer despidiéndose.

-Adiós Esme- Le dijo finalmente Bella, colgando el auricular.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Edward al ver que Bella se había quedo congelada frente al teléfono.

-Se van… los Cullen se van… perdimos el tiempo con todo lo que planeamos- Les dijo Bella antes de levantarse y salir del apartamento. No quería sentir la mirada de lastima de todos, por que la que más había perdido en este juego había sido ella.

Camino por mucho tiempo hasta que llego a la sastrería, no sabia bien que estaba haciendo allí, pero sin embargo entro, y vio al sastre que era un viejo amigo de Edward.

-Señora Switf ¿No me diga que vino por la ropa de su amigo?- Le pregunto el hombre amablemente.

-¿Ya esta lista?- Pregunto Bella, sin saber bien por que.

-Si, la termine esta mañana- Le anuncio el sastre sacando la bolsa donde estaba guardando la ropa.

-¿No va a examinar si quedo bien?- Le pregunto el sastre viendo que Bella se disponía a salir.

-No, confió en usted- le dijo Bella saliendo de la tienda. Regreso a la casa, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, no tenia otra familia, aunque sentía que el futuro era toda una incógnita.

Cuando por fin arribó de nuevo al apartamento vio como todas las luces estaban encendidas, cuando por fin entro, vio como todos estaban empacando; Edward había tomado la decisión de volver a Manchester, ya no había nada que hacer en Londres, aunque doliera Bella tenia razón habían perdido el tiempo.

-Me alegro que regresaras- Le dijo Edward acercándose a la castaña, había tomado la decisión de intentar reparar todo el daño que por su culpa le había causado a Isabella.

-No tenia otro lugar al cual ir- Le aseguro Bella con la mirada perdida, sosteniendo fuertemente la bolsa con los trajes- ¿Puedo ayudar con algo?- Pregunto bajando la mirada.

-Ya estamos terminando- Le informo Edward guardando unos libros, Bella camino hasta el balcón y vio que Jasper estaba fundo un cigarrillo ahí.

-¿Me regalas uno?- Le pregunto la joven viendo todo el bosque que se extendía ante sus ojos, mientras el sol lentamente se ocultaba.

-No sabia que fumaras- Le dijo Jasper ofreciéndole el cigarrillo.

-No lo hago… pero me quiero enseñar- Le confeso Bella mientras Jasper le prendía el cigarrillo, aunque cuando Bella aspiro el humo comenzó a toser.

-Pásalo, no lo tragues- Le advirtió Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué accediste a todo esto? Tu pareces una persona racional- Le pregunto Bella curiosa.

-No te mentiré, nunca estuve muy de acuerdo, pero creo que Edward en el fondo tiene razón, si nosotros no hacemos justicia ¿Quién la hará?- Le cuestiono Jasper.

-¿Pero por que accediste?- Volvió a preguntar la castaña intentando entenderlo, por que había entendido por que Edward y Emmett lo habían hecho pero no entendía por que Jasper lo hacia.

-Tu ya sabes que mi padre murió en circunstancia muy sospechosas, al parecer el había descubierto algo de los negocios de Cullen, algo del pasado de Cullen, no se bien, yo estaba en la universidad cuando lo mataron- Le explico el hombre.

-¿Tenias una buena relación con tu padre?- Le pregunto Bella curiosa.

-No, odiábamos, simplemente no hablábamos el mismo idioma… las pocas veces que estábamos juntos siempre terminábamos discutiendo, "_que por que no hacia esto de mi vida, o aquello_"- Le explico Jasper con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Y por que te dolió tanto su muerte si se odiaban?- Le pregunto la castaña intentando encontrar algo de lógica.

-Por que me robaron la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas, de mejorar nuestra relación, estaba seguro que cuando yo fuera mayor… seriamos amigos, nos odiábamos por que éramos tan parecidos… que chocábamos, pero los años nos hubieran unido, pero eso es algo que jamás sabré- Le confeso amargamente Jasper.

-¿Y ahora que vas hacer?- Le pregunto Bella.

-Le pediré matrimonio a Alice, hare mi propia familia, y no cometeré los mismo errores de mi padre- Le aseguro muy determinado.

-Estoy segura que se aceptara… esta loca por ti- Le aseguro Bella con una gran sonrisa mientras se giraba para ver al interior del apartamento; cuando vio que un hombre alto, fornido entraba al apartamento- ¿Quién es el?- pregunto la castaña curiosa.

-Dios… es uno de los guardaespaldas de Cullen- Dijo Jasper muy seguro entrando al apartamento.

-¿Qué hace aquí?... Los Cullen debieron haber partido hace más de una hora- Dijo Bella extrañada siguiendo a Jasper.

-Sabían que ustedes ocultaban algo- Dijo el hombre con una cara de satisfacción – Sabia que había visto tu cara antes – Le dijo a Edward – Eras el hermano de Masen- le aseguro.

-No te atrevas a nombrar a mi hermano- Le advirtió Edward mientras empuñaba firmemente un pequeño cuchillo de cocina; Alice se interpuso intentando controlar a su amigo.

-Por favor, todos sabían que Masen estaba mal de la cabeza… por eso mismo toco callarle la boca, para que dejara de hablar de más- Le aseguro el hombre con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Le pregunto Jasper leyendo las intenciones del hombre, de querer desestabilizar a Edward.

-Lo que todos quieren… Dinero- Afirmo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-No tenemos dinero- Le aseguro Jasper.

-¿Tienen idea lo que les haría Cullen si le llego a entregar esta información?- Les pregunto el hombre –Lo engañaron en su cara… los cazara como animales… peor que animales… y los destruirá… no existirá un lugar en el mundo en el cual se puedan esconder- les advirtió con gran convencimiento.

-¿Cuanto quiere?- Le pregunto Finalmente Edward.

-Mil libras por ustedes… y dos mil por la distinguida señora Switf- Les pidió el hombre.

-Esa es una cantidad absurda, además esta cobrando el doble por Isabella- Le dijo Edward estupefacto por la cantidad.

-La chica lo vale… estoy seguro que el Coronel pagaría eso y mucho más por la chica, hay que ver como la veía…- Recordó el hombre para el cual no había pasado desapercibido el contacto visual que había entre el coronel y Bella.

-Eres una rata- Le aseguro Edward sintiéndose impotente.

-Usted es igual a Masen; los dos unos cobardes… jamás olvidare como rogaba por su vida "_Mi mamá y mi hermano dependen de mi… no me mate_"- Le dijo el hombre a Edward imitando patéticamente la voz del hermano de Edward, el joven no pudo resistirlo más y empujando a Alice se lanzo sobre el hombre, y comenzaron a luchar en el suelo.

Edward intentaba clavarle el cuchillo sobre el pecho, pero el hombre era un militar entrenado, y era mucho más fuerte que Edward, y de una golpe en el estomago logro empujar a Edward para que se le quitara de encima, y saco el arma de fuego que tenia oculta en el pantalón.

-Eso fue muy estúpido… pudieron salir fácil de esto, pero ahora recen por sus vidas… - le advirtió el hombre amenazándolos a todos. Bella simplemente se limito a apretar más la bolsa contra su pecho, definitivamente nada había salido como lo habían planeado.

Un silencio se instalo en la habitación, hasta que Alice tomo una de las cajas y se la lanzo al hombre, haciendo que perdiera el arma, fue en ese instante cuando Edward se volvió a lanzar sobre el hombre y le clavo el cuchillo en la parte baja del estomago, y Jasper tomo el arma. Edward se intento levantar pero el hombre se extrajo el cuchillo eh intento clavárselo a Edward y fue cuando Jasper acciono el arma, y comenzó a dispararle repetidamente al hombre, mientras Alice y Bella no dejaban de gritar. Jasper disparo, hasta que el arma se quedo sin cartuchos y aun así intento seguir disparándole, pero el hombre ya no se movía, estaba muerto.

Nuevamente un silencio se instalo en el apartamento, hasta que Bella, paso sobre el cuerpo y comenzó a correr, y corrió lo que más pudo hasta alejarse completamente del apartamento, hasta alejarse completamente de todo lo que alguna vez había conocido.

**.:. CONTINUARA.:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "****Frio****", este va hacer el ultimo giro inesperado de esta historia, pero créanme que es necesario, para su desarrollo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	9. Capitulo 9: Frio

**Th****Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_Nuevamente un silencio se instalo en el apartamento, hasta que Bella, paso sobre el cuerpo y comenzó a correr, y corrió lo que más pudo hasta alejarse completamente del apartamento, hasta alejarse completamente de todo lo que alguna vez había conocido. _

**Capitulo 9: Frio…**

**.:. Norwich, 21 de marzo de 1939.:.**

Bella viajaba a toda prisa en su bicicleta, la primavera había hecho enverdecer todo los arboles, la suave brisa revolvía sus cabellos, mientras el cálido sol calentaba su pálida piel, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella paz tan liberadora. Desde aquel devastador día, Bella jamás había vuelto a ver o a saber de ninguno de sus amigos; después de que había salido corriendo del apartamento, había vagado por varios días por las calles de Londres, hasta que se vio obligada a mendigar para comer y poder ahorrar algo para comprar un boleto de tren que la sacara de aquella desgarradora ciudad.

El único boleto de tren que pudo comprar era para un pueblo costero llamado Norwich, así que sin pensarlo mucho, partió para aquella ciudad, queriendo dejar aquellos horribles recuerdos en el pasado. La hermosura que siempre había caracterizado a la castaña se ocultaba bajo los feos vestidos y la ausencia total del maquillaje; ahora solo se veía una suave ilusión de su belleza, los tiempos difíciles habían pasado crudamente su factura. Pero a pesar de todo por fin nuevamente su vida tomaba un rumbo, aunque en ocasiones era inevitable que se preguntara por sus amigos; se preguntaba si Jasper se había casado con Alice, si Edward había seguido con su vida, ya que finalmente había logrado su venganza, pensaba en como le estaría hiendo a Emmett en Lyon con Rosalie y si finalmente se había casado allí… y algunas veces pensaba en Cullen, aunque no sabía exactamente de que forma, recordaba claramente el día en que habían salido juntos, aunque ella sabía que era un monstro, aquella noche había sentido que había conocido una parte muy diferente del coronel… al hombre.

Bella por fin llego a un viejo y gastado edificio, y se bajo de su bicicleta y tomo el periódico, y su mochila, hacia más de dos años había obtenido un puesto de suplente en la biblioteca, aunque la paga no era muy buena, le alcanzaba para vivir dignamente, además adoraba la posibilidad que tenia de leer los libros, ya que su trabajo le dejaba mucho tiempo libre, se sentaba siempre frente a la ventaba y devoraba cualquier libro; había leído todos los generes, pero últimamente había leído varios libros sobre América, aquella lejana y prometedora tierra, tal vez algún día pudiera viajar allí.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- Saludo el jefe de Bella, un cariñoso hombre de 60 años que había trabajado en la biblioteca los últimos veinte años de su vida, y nadie la conocía como el.

-Sr. Cooper, buenos días- Saludo amablemente Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dice el periódico hoy?- Le pregunto el viejo hombre viendo que la castaña lo llevaba con ella. La joven lo extendió y leyó en voz alta el titular.

-"_**Los Alemanes niegan a sacar sus tropas de las provincias checas de Bohemia y Moravia, y el gobierno checo, aun no responde el ataque**_"- Leyó la joven muy interesada.

-Esos alemanes… quieren iniciar una nueva guerra, como si con la anterior no hubieran perdido suficiente- Comento el viejo hombre preocupado, la situación que se vivía en aquellos días era de zozobra, por la tensión política que cada día crecía entre las naciones europeas.

-Pues según los rumores que llegan de Londres, Francia ya se esta armando e Inglaterra esta siguiendo el ejemplo- Recordó Bella que el día anterior había escuchado dos mujeres en el parque hablando sobre el tema.

-Las guerras no sirven para nada, yo estuve en la anterior guerra, vi muchachos con toda una vida por delante morir despedazados por la minas, y es que después de vivir una guerra no se puede volver a ser el mismo, te cambia desde adentro- Comento el viejo hombre con la mirada perdida, aquellas palabras evocaron en Bella su única conversación con Cullen.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Pregunto la castaña curiosa.

-Por que nadie puede ver tanta muerte, tanta crueldad, sin que se te meta en el fondo del corazón, como si se tratara de un bicho que empieza a formar un nido en el interior, pero se lo permites por que sabes que es la única forma de poder sobrevivir- Le confeso el hombre atormentado.

-Si ver morir a alguien es horrible… ver morir a cientos debe ser insoportable- Comento Bella recordando su propia experiencia con la muerte.

-Lo es, por eso algunos comienza a beber, otros terminan con sus familias, otros no pueden ni siquiera iniciar una, otros despiertan en las noches por las pesadillas… pero hay otros, los que más cerca estuvieron de la muerte, que lo guardan todo, y fijen que lo olvidaron, pero el bicho comienza a congelar su corazón, los insensibiliza… y un día se despierta y ya no sienten nada… esos son los más peligrosos, por que son aquellos que se vuelven tan fríos que ya nada les importa- Le explico con el viejo hombre con la sabiduría que solo podían dar los años acompañados de la experiencia.

-Pero usted parece normal- Le dijo Bella aun meditando las palabras del hombre, sin poder evitar relacionarlas con Cullen.

-Pero no lo soy- Le aseguro el hombre levantándose de la silla- Tienes que organizar todos esos libros- le indio el hombre dejando por terminado el tema.

-Por supuesto- Acepto Bella no queriendo indagar más en el tema, y se dispuso a clasificar los libros para leerlos.

La mañana había pasado lentamente, no había habido mucha actividad en la biblioteca, todos estaban esperando la posición oficial que tomaría el gobierno ingles, con respecto a la invasión alemana a Checoslovaquia. Bella se sentó después de haber arreglado todos los libros y abrió nuevamente el periódico para leerlo con más calma. Cuando comenzó a leerlo en la parte inferior de la primera plana, acompañado de una foto un articulo que titulaba "_**El ministro de seguridad nacional vuelve de París**_", Bella leyó rápidamente el articulo que decía que el General Cullen, por que ahora era general, había estado en una reunión con los mandos militares franceses, y en la foto lo mostraba bajando del avión, Bella paso delicadamente sus dedos por la fotografía, lucia un poco más delgado, pero más atractivo de lo que recordaba la joven.

La castaña cerro el periódico, y vio el reloj ya casi iban hacer la cinco, era tiempo de irse, así que dejo el periódico a un lado, y se levanto. Se despidió del señor Cooper, y salió de la biblioteca y se subió rápidamente a la bicicleta. Viajo a toda velocidad, aun disfrutaba del cine, aunque en aquel pueblo solo había una pequeña sala, Bella siempre que podía asistía y pasaba las tardes enteras viendo las películas, ese día estaba viendo una con Joan Bennett y Henry Fonda "_I Met My Love Again_"(Volvió el Amor), una hermosa historia de amor, las favoritas de la castaña.

Después del cine, se dirigió a la pensión donde vivía, pero antes de llegar, pasó por algo de comer y fue hasta su habitación. La joven estaba buscado las llaves en su bolso para abrir la puerta, pero las llaves se cayeron al suelo, cuando la joven se agacho para recogerlas vio como una mano se las ofrecía, Bella las tomo y quedo fría cuando vio quien era.

-Buenas tardes…- Saludo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Le pregunto la castaña instintivamente.

-Dure tres años buscándote, realmente te escondiste bien- Le dijo el hombre.

-No sabia que me estaba escondiendo- Le dijo Bella, ella no quería esconderse, solo quería alejarse de todo eso.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto Edward, Bella asintió y abrió su habitación y con la mano le indico que pasara. Edward entro con cierta cautela, la habitación era sencilla, una cama, una mesa de noche, dos sillas y una mesa.

-¿Cómo han estado Alice y Jasper?- Le pregunto la castaña mientras se sentaba en el pequeño comedor.

-Bien- Respondió secamente el hombre.

-¿Aun siguen siendo amigos?- Pregunto la joven con curiosidad.

-Si, pero muchas cosas cambiaron desde aquel día, después de que te fuiste… descubrimos que nos estaban vigilando- Le dijo en un profundo susurro Edward, para que la joven fuera la única en escuchara.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto la joven impactada.

-La verdadera rebelión, ellos vigilan a los presuntos traidores como Cullen, les saca la información y los eliminan- Le explico Edward – Nos estuvieron vigilando, y a pesar de nuestra falta de preparación y de lo infantiles que fuimos, se sorprendieron mucho de que hubiéramos podido llegar tan lejos sin ser descubiertos-

-Fuimos muy ingenuos- Susurro la joven- Ahora estas con ellos ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono Bella que de antemano sabia la respuesta.

-Si, ahora trabajo con ellos, y el pez más gordo que ahora estamos intentando cazar es Cullen, pero es muy inteligente, y todos nuestros infiltrados los descubre y los mata-Le conto el hombre muy serio.

-Alice y Jasper también son parte de eso ¿verdad?- Pregunto la castaña, pensando en sus amigos.

-Si, por eso no puedo hablarte de ellos, están en una misión- Le contesto el hombre.

-¿Pero se casaron?- Pregunto la castaña curiosa.

-Después de esa noche Jasper termino con Alice sin razón aparente y se dedico de lleno a la rebelión-Le conto Edward algo culpable, por todo lo que había pasado.

-Pero no entiendo que haces aquí… ¿Que tiene que ver la rebelión conmigo?- Pregunto Bella sospechando a donde quería llegar esa conversación.

-¿Isabella no quieres terminar lo que iniciamos hace tres años atrás?- Le pregunto Edward.

-¿Me estas proponiendo que me una a la rebelión?- Le pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

-Isabella, tu fuiste la que más arriesgaste… es la hora que recibas tu recompensa, ahora estamos preparados, estarás protegida… no será como la otra vez- Le aseguro Edward tomándola de las manos.

-Quieres que me acerque nuevamente a Cullen… y que me convierta en su querida- Le dijo Bella sabiendo la respuesta.

-Era algo que estabas dispuesta hacer antes- Le aseguro Edward bajando la cabeza –Ese hombre mato a tus padres, y ahora esta planeado vender la nuestra nación a los alemanes- Le aseguro el hombre.

-Ya no estoy tan segura si quiero regresar- Le confesó Bella temerosa.

-No te voy a obligar a nada… pero se que tu también crees en nuestra causa- Le aseguro Edward apretando más sus manos con las de Bella. La castaña miro detenidamente a su alrededor, vivía en una triste habitación con un trabajo en el cual jamás iba a logra nada, quería hacer algo bueno, algo memorable con su vida y tal vez esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para cerrar definitivamente su pasado y rehacerse su vida.

-Esta bien… volveré a ser Bella Swift- Le aseguro Bella con una extraña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero que no logro serla.

Bella organizo todo para viajar a Londres se despidió de el señor Cooper argumentando que se iba con su hermano, que la había estado buscando por muchos años, eso fue fácil de creer ya que la castaña jamás había hablado de su pasado, y sin despedirse de nadie más Bella dejo Norwich, sin saber que jamás iba a regresar.

**.:. CONTINUARA.:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "****Regresando****", creo que el titulo lo dice todo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Regresando

**Th****Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_Bella organizo todo para viajar a Londres se despidió de el señor Cooper argumentando que se iba con su hermano, que la había estado buscando por muchos años, eso fue fácil de creer ya que la castaña jamás había hablado de su pasado, y sin despedirse de nadie más Bella dejo Norwich, sin saber que jamás iba a regresar._

**Capitulo 10: Regresando…**

**.:. Londres, 01 de abril de 1939.:.**

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Londres, Bella ya casi no reconocía nada, todo había cambiado mucho, estaba mucho más moderna de lo que la recordaba, y Londres estaba mucho más bulliciosa que tres años atrás, parecía que fuera una ciudad totalmente diferente a la que había conoció, pero se limito a seguir a Edward que llevaba sus maletas.

Tomaron el subterráneo, Edward creía que era la forma más fácil de viajar sin levantar sospechas, se había vuelto muy cuidadoso desde que se había vuelto miembro de la "_Rebelión_", siempre estaban en alerta máxima, siempre estaban preparados para lo peor. Se bajaron en la estación de Bethnal Green, caminaron rápidamente, por las calles que estaban abarrotadas de vendedores, que estaban ofreciendo de todo, hasta que llegaron a un derruido edificio, inmediatamente Bella recordó el orfanato donde había crecido, lucia tan parecido, con las paredes sucias, casi percudidas por el abandono, las ventanas tapiadas para evitar que se viera cualquier cosa y pudiera entrar cualquier luz.

Bella pensó que iban entrar por la parte delantera, pero Edward siguió caminado por unas de las esquinas solitarias del edificio, donde un hombre harapiento dormía, o fingía que lo hacía ya que la castaña pudo sentir la penetrante mirada que les había lanzado. Edward se acerco a una puerta lateral que estaba casi oculta, golpeo dos veces y después tres veces más, susurro unas palabras, y la puerta se abrió.

Por dentro la casa era muy diferente, era casi lujosa, y cuidadosamente iluminada caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, y subieron por las escaleras, hasta el fondo donde había una gran puerta negra, Edward toco una sola vez, y del interior de la oficinal se escucho un "_Adelante_". Cuando Bella entro observo una oficina de muy buen gusto, y un hombre elegante estaba sentando en el amplio escritorio de madera.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo la joven entrando.

-Llámame simplemente Black- Le indio el hombre corpulento de unos cincuenta años, de cabello corto- Supongo que Edward ya te habrá informado de todo, siéntate- Le indico mientras se sentaba -¿Podemos ir directamente al punto?- Pregunto el hombre sin quieres dar más vuelta, Bella asintió con la cabeza, mientras Edward se sentaba a su lado, el hombre saco una pequeña pastilla de uno de los cajones – Antes de empezar tienes que llevar esta pastilla siempre contigo, deberías coserla a tu ropa- dijo poniendo la pastilla sobre el escritorio- Es por si te descubren-

-Solo es por si acaso, no te preocupes- Le aseguro Edward, Bella se sintió algo tensa.

-No será doloroso, pero tienes que hacerlo rápido, antes de que alguien te inmovilice las manos- Le indico el hombre con voz fría- ¿Tienes buena memoria?- Le pregunto, pero Bella aun seguía en silencio solamente asintió con la cabeza – Debes escuchar cada palabra que digo y repetirlas hasta que se te grabes, no preguntes, no pienses, tienes que tener claro que eres Bella Switf, has estado viviendo en Manchester y jamás ha tenido familia en Liverpool, eso es muy importante, tienes que tener mucho cuidado el enemigo es muy cuidadoso y astuto, así que en el momento en que el sospeche algo, estarás atrapada- le advirtió el hombre.

-Puedo hacerlo, no olvide que ya conozco al enemigo- Le dijo Bella cansada de que le hablara como una si ella fuera tonta, así que extendió su mano y toma la pastilla que guardo en el bolsillo. Black respiro hondo y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio sacando una carpeta.

-Este es tu expediente- Le dijo Black, mientras le pasaba la carpeta que Bella comenzó a ver –Te casaste con el señor Switf hace cuatro años, ahí tienes tu licencia de matrimonio, la fecha de tu aniversario, te mudaste de Londres cuando la situación con Alemania se comenzó hacer tensiónate y por los problemas marítimos el negocio te tu esposo cayo a pique, así que para subsistir se dedicaron al contrabando, el teléfono de tu casa, y el de la oficina de tu esposo, los productos que escasearon en los últimos tres años, los números de cuentas, tienes que acordarte de todo, y contestar sin titubear ese es el truco de todo, debes comprender que una vez dentro no hay vuelta atrás- Le recordó una ultima vez el hombre- Te quedaras aquí sin salir hasta que este completamente preparada… ya pueden retirarse- Les indico.

-Isabella me esperas un momento afuera- Le pidió Edward, Bella asintió y salió de la oficina, pero se quedo muy cerca de la puerta ajustada y se inclino para escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- Le pregunto Black.

-Billy ¿Era necesario que le dieras el cianuro?- Le pregunto Edward indignado.

-Ella tiene que saber el peligro al cual se enfrenta, esto no es un juego, si Cullen la descubre la matara, pero antes la torturara para que nos delate- Le recordó Black – No olvides que Isabella no es la primera mujer que enviamos, siempre las descubre ¿Por qué crees que ella será diferente?- Le cuestiono el hombre sorprendido.

-Por que Isabella es diferente, ella lo lograra, ella nos entregara a Cullen- Le aseguro Edward caminado hasta la puerta.

-Confías demasiado en ella, no olvides que ya huyo una vez, nada impide que vuelva hacerlo- Le advirtió Black preocupado por la fe ciega que profesaba el joven por esa chica.

-Esta vez no lo hará- Dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación, Bella había caminado unos pasos para no ser descubierta.

-¿Todo esta bien?- Le pregunto Bella preocupada por lo que había oído.

-Si, pero es mejor que descanses mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento- Le indico el joven muy serio.

-¿Entrenamiento?... Pensé que solo tenia que memorizar este archivo- Dijo la joven levantando la carpeta.

-Tienes que saber manejar un arma, tienes que aprender a defenderte, no podemos enviarte sin cubrir todas la posibilidades- Le explico Edward intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasara después?- Le pregunto Bella curiosa.

-¿Después de que?- Le pregunto el joven confundido.

-Después de que les entregue a Cullen, no puedo quedarme en Londres después de eso, seguramente alguno de sus amigos me buscaran- Le dijo Bella preocupada.

-Creo que la más seguro es que te saquemos del país, tienes razón no seria seguro que te quedaras en Londres, voy hablarlo con Black- Le aseguro Edward caminando, seguido de Bella, hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación el la dejo allí se fue.

La primera semana para Bella fue casi un castigo, todo el día pasaba haciendo planas y repitiendo toda la información, los precios de los productos que supuestamente importaban ilegalmente con su esposo, las rutas, las fechas, todo era un completa monotonía, aunque Bella había aprendido todo para los primeros dos días Black la obligo a estudiar toda la semana, por poco la joven pierde su mano de tanto escribir, pero al parecer esa parte de su entrenamiento había terminado ahora empezaba la segunda parte, la que más curiosidad le daba a Bella.

Aquella mañana estaba lloviendo ligeramente sobre la ciudad, la ciudad tan desconocida para la castaña pero que sin embargo añoraba, había estado encerrada toda la semana sin poder ni asomarse a la ventana, por que era peligroso. Como era de costumbre la joven se levanto temprano y se arreglo para esperar a Edward, que siempre estaba en su puerta a la siete en punto, fue ahí cuando Bella sintió los golpes en la puerta, pero estaba segura de que esos no eran los golpes de su amigo, era alguien más.

La castaña camino despacio y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa no era Edward, era Jasper, un poco más viejo de lo que ella recordaba, y con el cabello más oscuro mucho más delgado, parecía algo acabado y triste, la luz que antes brillaba en sus ojos había desparecido completamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- Dijo Bella algo emocionada.

-Mucho tiempo- Le aseguro el hombre con una débil sonrisa -¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto.

-Por supuesto- le invito la joven mientras Jasper se sentaba en el improvisado escritorio.

-¿Cómo esta Alice?- Le pregunto Bella queriendo olvidar lo que Edward le había contado.

-Bien- Respondió secamente el hombre.

-¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?- Le pregunto Bella notando que el tema le molestaba.

-Hoy vas a conocer las partes de un arma, el ideal es que puedas armarla y desarmarla para que siempre puedas llevar una contigo sin que sea sospechoso, y después te enseñare a disparar- Le explico el hombre poniendo un paño sobre el escritorio y extendiendo la partes de un arma.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Jasper? ¿Dónde esta el joven que yo conocí?- le pregunto Bella sorprendida de lo frío que ahora era el hombre.

-Murió aquella noche- Le aseguro el hombre viéndola a los ojos – Y pensé que tu había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para escapar de todo esto… pero veo que me equivoque- le dijo Jasper decepcionado.

-Es tiempo de acabar con todo lo que dejamos pendiente- Le aseguro Bell tomando el cargador del arma en sus manos.

-Isabella aun esta a tiempo, huye, vete, después de que entras, jamás volverás a tener una vida normal, cuando menos lo pienses estarás tan metida en tu personaje que olvidaras a la real tu y cuando eso pase… se acabo el juego para todos- Le advirtió el hombre muy alterado.

-¿A ti te paso eso?- Le pregunto Bella, pero Jasper simplemente bajo la mirada –Tu eres el que aun esta a tiempo de hacer lo correcto, se nota que aun amas a Alice… huyan juntos, aléjense de todo esto, ten los hijos que siempre haz querido… se feliz- Le alentó la castaña.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para mi… en mis manos hay demasiada sangre- Le confeso el hombre atormentado.

-El amor puede lavar cualquier culpa- Le dijo Bella sintiendo que es día no conseguiría nada.

-Dile eso a las familias de los hombres que eh matado en los últimos años… además Alice ya esta demasiado lejos de mi- Le dijo sarcásticamente Jasper sin dejar la inmensa tristeza que lo invadía.

-¿Cómo así?- Le pregunto Bella sin entender.

-El tiempo se nos agota hay que empezar con el entrenamiento- Sentencio Jasper para cerrar definitivamente el tema.

Bella sabía que en ese momento no lograría nada, Jasper estaba demasiado sumergido en su dolor para escuchar razones, aunque tenia la esperanza de hablar con Alice antes de irse, y tal vez convencerla de que fuera su amiga la que diera el primer paso, aunque tenia un extraño presentimiento.

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron unas clases intensivas de defensa personal, Bella prendió armar y desarmar un revolver 38 milímetros con los ojos vendados, eran bastante acertada en tiro, y había aprendido lo básico para defenderse, así que Black decidió que ya eran tiempo de que Bella entrara en la vida de los Cullen nuevamente, aunque aun la castaña no estaba tan segura.

**.:. Londres, 3 Mayo de 1939 .:.**

Todo estaba arreglado esa mañana había llamado a Esme, para invitarla a cenar, y en la cena Esme le había ofrecido que se quedara en su casa, que no había otro lugar más seguro en Londres que la casa del General Cullen, y Bella había llevado sus cosas con el mal sabor de no haber podido hablar con Alice.

La noche había caído rápidamente sobre la ciudad, las lluvias poco a poco estaban dando paso la etapa más radiante de la primavera. Carlisle había estado reunido todo el día con los cónsules de Francia, Estados Unidos y España ya que otra vez se estaba unificando la madre patria con el fin de la guerra civil, ya que ese mismo día Hitler había presentado sus planes de invadir Polonia, aunque eso era algo que solo sabía el General por uno de sus contactos en el tercer reich. Carlisle estaba totalmente exhausto, pero aun debía revisar varios papeles antes de si quiera pensar en dormir. Llego a la casa e inmediatamente subió a su despacho hasta que escucho las voces provenientes de la sala, la verdad escucho una en especial que lo obligo a acercarse a la sala.

Cuando entro vio que su esposa estaba jugando a las cartas, pero no fue en lo que se fijo, si no, en la hermosa joven que estaba sentando detrás de Esme, que levanto la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron por varios segundo.

-Carlisle- Llamo Esme obligando a que rompieran el contacto -¿Te acuerdas de Bella?- le pregunto la mujer.

-No se debe acordar de mi, fue hace mucho tiempo- Dijo inmediatamente Bella bajando la mirada.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, han sido tres años ¿Cómo esta tu marido?- Le dijo el hombre intensificando la mirada.

-Bien, intentando salvar el negocio- Contesto Bella muy segura.

-Va estar una temporada en Londres, así que la invite a quedarse en casa, así me hará compañía, y no tendrá que quedarse en un solitario hotel ¿Estas de acuerdo?- Le pregunto Esme algo insegura.

-Sera un honor tener a Bella como nuestra invitada- Aseguro el hombre con una sonrisa- Las dejare terminar de jugar, aunque ya es muy tarde- Le dijo el hombre saliendo de la sala y entrando a su despacho.

El juego de cartas había terminado hasta las tres de la mañana, Bella estaba exhausta, así que camino a la recamara que le había asignado Esme que pasaba por el estudio de Carlisle, cuando cruzaba el pasillo vio salir un hombre extremadamente delgado y una espesa barba que le cubría el rostro, Bella inmediatamente lo reconoció, era el militar que había estado en su el día que había asesinado a sus padre, pero se obligo a seguir su camino. Bella entro a su alcoba y respiro unos instantes y abrió su maleta para buscar su pijama intentando tranquilizarse, sentía como su corazón se había congelado, ese hombre era el responsable directo de la muerte de sus padres, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos pasos acercase a la habitación, así que se giro para ver a Carlisle recostado en la puerta.

-Hoy si que han terminado tarde- le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Si, casi nos lleva toda la madrugada- Le dijo Bella sintiéndose intimidada por la intensa mirada del general.

-Este cuarto es muy modesto, pero espero que te sientas en familia, y aquí estarás más segura- Le indio Carlisle entrando a la habitación.

-No quiero ser una molestia- Se excuso Bella.

-No digas eso, Esme adora tenerte aquí le harás compañía, yo casi nunca estoy en casa-Le dijo Carlisle sin quitarle la mirada y acercándose más – Te ves cambiada- le aseguro detallándola con cuidado.

-Han sido tres años, y estamos a puertas de una guerra, sencillamente no se puede seguir siendo la misma- Acepto Bella sacando unas cosas de su maleta –Tengo algo para ti- Le dijo sacando una delicada bolsa, y se acerco a el y se la entrego.

-No te hubieras molestado- Le dijo el hombre extrañado.

-No me moleste, es algo que te estaba guardando- le aseguro la joven con una fugaz sonrisa. Carlisle abrió el paquete para descubrir que era el traje que ella le había ayudado a comprar hace tres años.

-¿Lo guardaste todo este tiempo?- Le cuestiono el general sorprendido.

-Si, aunque ya debe estar pasado algo de moda, pero lo guarde para ti, estaba segura de que nos volveríamos a encontrar- Le aseguro Bella acercándose un poco más.

-Para mi, el mejor regalo es tu presencia- Le aseguro Carlisle, pero unos pasos en las escaleras obligaron a que el hombre se alejara –Que pases buena noche- le dijo cerrando la puerta mientras salía.

**.:. COMTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "****La Primera Batalla****", ahora las cosas se subirán de tono, por fin esta pareja se unira.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	11. Capitulo 11: Las Primera Batalla

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-Para mi, el mejor regalo es tu presencia- Le aseguro Carlisle, pero unos pasos en las escaleras obligaron a que el hombre se alejara –Que pases buena noche- le dijo cerrando la puerta mientras salía. _

**Capitulo 11: La Primera Batalla… **

**.:. Londres, 5 de junio de 1939 .:.**

Bella camino apresuradamente por las calles de Londres para tomar el metro, siempre asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Entro a la estación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para esperar la ruta que necesitaba, miro su reloj, las nueve de la mañana, todo iba a tiempo, el tren se detuvo y subió rápidamente, hasta que al final del pasillo vio a Edward, y se sentó al lado del hombre.

Cuidadosamente puso un papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del hombre, mientras Edward sostenía el periódico.

-Es el mapa de la casa- Le comenzó hablar entre dientes Bella –Los guardias que habitualmente están en la casa son cinco, aunque cuando esta el general, la fuerza armada se incrementa, y aun no se bien cuanto- le susurro.

-¿Algo más?- Le pregunto Edward levantando el periódico, para fingir que lo leía.

-Siempre hay un hombre muy delgado de barba con el ¿Quién es?- Le pregunto la joven no pudiendo soportar más la curiosidad.

-Es el "Coronel Demetri Watson" la mano derecha de Cullen, lo ha acompañado desde el principio… creo que se conocieron en la guerra, y desde ahí siempre están juntos… y es el que ejecuta las ordenes de Cullen, mantente alejado de el… es muy peligroso, tal vez más peligroso que el mismo Cullen- Le advirtió Edward preocupado.

-No se preocupe solo era una duda- Le aclaro Bella para tranquilizar a Edward.

-¿Y que tal van las cosas con Cullen?- Le pregunto el hombre más por obligación, realmente el no quería saber nada de eso.

-No lo eh visto desde que llegue, siempre sale muy temprano y llega muy tarde- Le dijo la joven bajando la mirada –Antes de que lo olvide… necesito dinero- recordó la castaña.

-No puedo entender, como es que si todos los días juegas a las cartas… no mejoras- Le cuestiono el hombre realmente confundido.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza para concentrarme- Se justifico la castaña encogiendo los hombros. Edward le paso el periódico.

-Esto es todo lo que hay por ahora- Le susurro muy bajo, la castaña abrió el periódico y tomo el dinero.

-Gracias- Le dijo la castaña, mientras su mirada se perdía por la ventana- ¿Y como están Jasper y los demás?- pregunto repentinamente.

-Bien, preguntando mucho por ti- Le aseguro Edward.

-¿Y Alice?- Pregunto Bella por primera vez desde que había hablado con Jasper.

-Bien, no te preocupes tarde o temprano la veras… estoy seguro- Aseguro Edward sintiéndose repentinamente mal por Alice. Los dos se quedaron el resto del trayecto en silencio hasta que Bella se bajo del tren, aun y a pesar de los años se sentía incomoda con la presencia de Edward.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre Bella bajo para desayunar con Esme, la ventaja de vivir con el poderoso ministro, es que siempre había alguna delicia para el desayuno, y la castaña siempre bajaba muy feliz, ya que le recordaba sus épocas con sus padres.

-Buenos días Esme- Saludo la joven sentándose en el comedor mientras tomaba una tostada.

-Bella, querida ¿Cómo estas hoy?- Le pregunto Esme con una sincera sonrisa.

-Bien ¿y tu?- Le pregunto la joven mordiendo la tostada.

-Muy bien- Le aseguro la mujer, cuando al comedor entro el general, muy arreglado como siempre, incluso más apuesto de lo normal, y la castaña no pudo pasar por alto que llevaba el traje que ella le había guardado los últimos tres años, y el cual le lucia muy bien.

-Buenos días- Saludo el hombre sentándose.

-Que milagro que hoy desayunes con nosotras- Le dijo Esme sorprendida.

-¿Te molesta?- Le cuestiono el hombre mirando rápidamente a Bella.

-No, me extraña, que es diferente- Le aseguro Esme manteniendo su dulce sonrisa -¿Qué vas hacer hoy?- Le pregunto.

-Tengo el día lleno de reuniones, y no es para menos, queremos evitar a toda costa una crisis o peor aun, una guerra, pero claro a ti mi trabajo no te interesa- Le respondió el hombre que aunque mantenía el tono amable, aunque sus palabras habían sonado como un reclamo -¿Y ustedes que van hacer?- pregunto finalmente el general.

-No es que no me interese, es que tu jamás me cuentas- le aclaro Esme tomando más de su café –Y hoy voy a visitar a la condesa, me ha invitado a tomar el té- le informo la mujer.

-¿Y vas a obligar a Bella a que soporte a esa mujer tan pesada?- Le cuestiono el general que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo a la condesa para saber lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser.

-No, hoy no voy a acompañar a Esme- Intervino Bella con la mirada sobre la mesa- Esme me ha dado permiso para salir al cine hoy- Le informo la castaña.

-Que afortunada, no tienes ni idea de lo que te haz librado- Le aseguro Carlisle con una extraña sonrisa.

Después de esa conversación el desayuno siguió su habitual curso, en completo silencio, y después de unos minutos el general se fue sin decir absolutamente nada. Bella ayudo a que Esme se arreglara para ir a visitar a la dichosa condesa, y es que la castaña se alegraba de que por fin tuviera tiempo de poder escaparse al cine, ya lo extrañaba y había escuchado de una nueva película.

Después de que Esme partió, la joven se puso su abrigo y salió de la casa apresuradamente había olvidado tomar una sombrilla y aunque no estaba lloviendo fuerte, era molestos la góticas de agua. Camino rápidamente para cruzar la calle pero un carro negro se lo impidió.

-Señora Switf- La llamo el chofer, Bella se acerco a la ventanilla del auto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto la castaña reconociendo al hombre que era uno de los conductores del general.

-El General me ha ordenado que la lleve al cine- Le explico el hombre tranquilizando a la joven que se subió al auto.

-Que amable es el general- Comento la castaña cerrando la puerta del coche. Hasta que se percato de que el conductor estaba tomando otro camino, uno que ella no conocía -¿Este es otro camino para el cine?- pregunto algo inquietada. Pero el chofer no respondió y siguió conduciendo hasta llevarla a una enorme casona. Cuando el auto se detuvo el chofer se giro y le entro un papel que decía "2B".

-El auto la estará esperando- Le aseguro el hombre mientras Bella algo insegura se bajaba del auto. Entro a la vieja casona que parecía abandonada, aunque solo era la fachada, ya que al entrar, no se podía negar el lujo y el buen gusto que la decoraba, subió cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta que se encontró con la puerta abierta "2B" entre abierta, entro y la cerro a su espalda.

La habitación estaba sobriamente decorada; un pequeño par de sillas a la entrada de color blanco y una mesa en el centro nada ostentoso, pero si muy elegante, continuo caminado y más hacia el fondo había una gran cama de madera y al frente de esta un hermoso balcón, de las cuales las puertas estaban abiertas y el agua se estaba entrando por ellas, así que la castaña se quito el pesado abrigo y el bolso y lo dejo sobre la cama y camino hasta las puertas de cristal para cerrarlas. Cuando las estaba cerrando noto que algo a su espalda se estaba reflejando, dio un gran brinco y se giro bruscamente ahogando un grito, y allí de pie como una estatua se encontraba Carlisle.

-Que susto me ha dado, no lo escuche- Se disculpo la castaña bajando la mirada, mientras Carlisle se acercaba más a la joven.

-No era mi intención- Le aseguro el hombre deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de la castaña.

-¿Por qué me ha atraído acá?- Pregunto la castaña levantando lentamente su mano con mucho cuidado para tocar el rostro de Carlisle, pero este movió su rostro, sorprendiendo a la joven.

-Ten cuidado, no soy de fiar- Le aseguro el hombre cauteloso. Bella simplemente sonrió.

-¿Estoy en peligro?- Le pregunto seductoramente la castaña.

-Aun estas a tiempo de huir- Le aseguro el hombre acercándose más a Bella hasta permitir que la mano de la joven rosara cuidadosamente su mejilla.

-No quiero huir… me cansa la simple idea- Le aseguro la castaña acercando sus labios a los del general, pero sin besarlo, la joven estaba sorprendida por la suavidad de su piel, por la calidez que irradiaba.

Inesperadamente Carlisle tomo fuertemente el rostro de Bella y se apodero pasionalmente de sus labios, prácticamente devorándolos con violencia, mientras una de sus manos abandonaba el rostro de la joven y comenzaba a recorrer la delicada silueta de su pecho.

Bella podía sentir como el fuego rápidamente se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, jamás pensó que los simples roces de las manos de Carlisle pudieran despertar tantos deseos en su propia piel, ni siquiera las veces que había estado con Emmett había experimentado la mitad de las sensaciones que en ese momento la invadían y la embriagaba haciéndola perder la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Lentamente Carlisle la condujo hasta la cama donde la tiro de bruces, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje, y el arma que siempre cargaba con el, por su seguridad, lanzándola a un lado de la cama mientras se arrodillaba frente a Bella, la impaciencia que le invadida por poseerla casi le nublaba toda la razón. Carlisle tomo la pierna derecha de Bella y lentamente comenzó a acariciarla subiendo el vestido con el rose hasta llegar al ligero en la parte superior del muslo que la sostenía y lentamente bajo la suave y delicada tela deshaciéndose de ella y del zapato. Repitió la mecánica con la pierna izquierda, cuando se había deshecho de las pantimedias, Carlisle nuevamente se inclino para besar a la joven que le correspondió ávidamente enredando sus manos en el cabello rubio del general.

La ansiedad de estar juntos los estaba quemando, Carlisle obligo a que Bella se recostara sobre la cama, mientras subía el vestido de la joven hasta su cadera, para comenzar a bajar las delicadas bragas. Por su parte Bella bajó sus manos para abrir el pantalón del general la necesidad de sentirlo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro; el deseo se acrecentaba con el más mínimo roce.

Lentamente Bella sintió como Carlisle entraba en ella, lenta y cuidadosamente, pero la joven no quería dulzura, necesitaba más, así que movió sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo, y un fuerte gemido salió de la garganta de la castaña cuando sintió como Carlisle aumentaba el ritmo salvajemente, jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida, tan satisfecha, ahora sabía que Carlisle era el hombre que buscaba, aunque esa nunca fuera la vida que había buscado, y cuando Carlisle grito el nombre de Bella, ella sabia que había ganado la primera batalla.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "****Sorpresa****", ahora comienza lo interesante, créanme.**

**Me disculpo por la demora, pero eh estado en parciales, así que comprenderán, ando sin tiempo, pero estoy intentando actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	12. Capitulo 12: La Sorpresa

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:. DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_Lentamente Bella sintió como Carlisle entraba en ella, lenta y cuidadosamente, pero la joven no quería dulzura, necesitaba más, así que movió sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo, y un fuerte gemido salió de la garganta de la castaña cuando sintió como Carlisle aumentaba el ritmo salvajemente, jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida, tan satisfecha, ahora sabía que Carlisle era el hombre que buscaba, aunque esa nunca fuera la vida que había buscado, y cuando Carlisle grito el nombre de Bella, ella sabia que había ganado la primera batalla. _

**Capitulo 11: Sorpresa…**

**.:. Londres, 10 de junio de 1939 .:. **

Bella caminaba a toda prisa por las ruidosas calles de Londres, hace un mes no estaba en aquella casa que por un tiempo había sido su cárcel, pero era momento de reportarse con Black, aunque Bella no quería, pero no se olvidaba cual era su misión y aun tenía la convicción de realizarla, costara lo que le costara.

La joven cruzo la calle y giro para entrar en la cuadra lateral, que era la entrada de la casa aun lo recordaba. Golpeo débilmente dos veces y después tres veces más, mientras esperaba, se giro para ver al mismo vagabundo que allí dormía, o que fingía que lo hacía, la puerta se abrió y la joven sin esperar más entro. Sin decir una palabra, subió rápidamente las escaleras y en la puerta de la oficina se detuvo, respiro profundamente y la golpeo dos veces.

-Sigue Isabella- Le alentó la voz poderosa de Black. La joven entro y vio que en la parte posterior de la oficina estaba Edward.

-Buenos días- Saludo la joven secamente.

-Si has venido hasta aquí, es que nos tienes noticias- Le dijo Black ignorante la repentina tensión que se había instalado en la habitación.

-Ya…- Bella dudo unos instantes, pero respiro y tomo seguridad –Ya soy la amante de Cullen ¿Ahora que hago?- Le pregunto finalmente bajando la mirada, mientras Edward se acercaba a la joven.

-¿Cuando paso?- Le pregunto Edward herido y sorprendido de que lo hubiera logrado.

-Hace cuatro días, pero no había podido venir, hasta hace dos días Cullen salió de viaje y pude escaparme este momento de Esme, pero no tengo mucho tiempo quede de almorzar con ella- Explico la joven con la voz firme.

-Felicitaciones, ahora tienes que lograr que te saque un apartamento, necesitamos poder atacarlo en un lugar que nosotros dominemos, su casa esta demasiado vigilada- Le explico Black sorprendido de que realmente lo hubiera logrado, ahora empezaba a comprender por que Edward tenia tanta esperanza en ella.

-¿Te dijo algo antes de viajar?- Le pregunto Edward bruscamente.

-Nada, al parecer había un inconveniente en una base militar, pero no supe más- Contestó Bella mirando a Edward por primera vez, podía ver los celos en los ojos del hombre, así que la castaña se giro nuevamente para ver a Black.

-¿Inconveniente?- Escupió Edward con rabia.

-¿Qué saben?- Pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Desapareció un cargamento de armas que habían enviado los americanos, lo más raro es que nadie sabe su paradero, ni los alemanes, nadie sabe que fue lo que paso y Churchill tiene del cuello a Cullen por eso- Le explico Black.

-Que terrible- Fue lo único que dijo Bella levantándose –Ya debo irme, Esme me espera-

-Estamos en contacto- Le dijo Black a modo de despedida, Bella simplemente asintió.

-Te acompaño- Dijo a ultimo momento Edward caminado de tras de la joven mientras salía del despacho.

-No era necesario- Le dijo la castaña mientras bajaban las escaleras. -¿Disfrutaste estar con el?- Le pregunto sorpresivamente el hombre tomándola del brazo, deteniéndose los dos a mitad de la escalera.

-Edward yo simplemente estoy cumpliendo con lo que me pediste- Le recordó Bella, no quería contestarle que si, que lo había disfrutado mucho más de lo que debería, por que sabia que eso lo lastimaría.

-Lo se…- Dijo el hombre avergonzado por la pregunta –Mejor vete ya- le dijo soltando el brazo de Bella para que terminara de bajar las escaleras. La joven salió a toda prisa de la casa y tomo un taxi, era la forma más rápida de llegar a la casa, donde estaba segura que Esme la estaba esperando para almorzar, le había inventado a la pelirroja que había salido a revisar unos negocios de su esposo, pero no podía demorarse mucho eso llamaría la atención. Después de veinte minutos por fin llego a la casa entro a toda prisa. -Bella querida- Llamo Esme a las espaldas de la joven obligándola a girarse.

-Esme- Susurro Bella viendo que la mujer estaba arreglada y preparada para salir. -Te estaba esperando, es que la esposa de Demetri nos invito a almorzar en su casa- Le informo la mujer con su cálida sonrisa.

-No sabía que el coronel era casado- Dijo Bella sorprendida de que Edward no le hubiera dicho eso, aunque no era un detalle importante.

-Se caso hace un año y medio, con una mujer adorable, seguramente Mary te agradara, además deben tener la misma edad- Le dijo Esme tomando de gancho a Bella para salir, mientras el auto las esperaba a las dos.

-¿Vive muy lejos?- Le pregunto Bella subiéndose al auto. -No, es aun par de cuadras, pero con lo intenso que ha estado el sol en los últimos días, es mejor no caminar- Le explico la mujer cerrando la puerta del auto mientras arrancaba.

-¿Por qué nunca la invitas a jugar cartas?- Le pregunto Bella extrañada, si vivía tan cerca y era la esposa de la mano derecha de Cullen, Esme y ella debían ser intimas.

-Ya veras por que no sale mucho de su casa- Le dijo Esme con una sonrisa tranquila mientras pasaban las medidas de seguridad de la casa del coronel. Las dos mujeres se bajaron del auto y Bella noto que la casa era muy similar a la del general, con la diferencia que esta tenia mucho más verde que la casa Cullen.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Cullen y Srta.- Dijo la criada de la casa que les había abierto la puerta.

-Sra. Switf- Le corrigió Bella con dulzura.

-Perdón- Se disculpo la criada- La Sra. Watson las esta esperando en el jardín, allí van a almorzar

- Les indico la muchacha mientras las conducía hasta unas puertas de cristal que estaban abiertas y daba paso a un precioso jardín, a lo lejos pudo ver la mesa y una mujer vestida de blanco con un bebe en los brazos, pero el sol no le permitió detallar a Bella.

-Mary que gusto verte- Le saludo Esme acercándose rápidamente.

-Esme, es un gusto tenerte nuevamente en mi casa- Le respondió una melodiosa voz que Bella reconoció inmediatamente, dejándola congelada cuando sus ojos confirmaron lo que sus oídos le habían gritado, una mujer blanca, delgada y cabello corto, y aunque ya no había entusiasmo en su rostro, el entusiasmo que siempre la había caracterizado.

-Mary, te presento a Bella Switf, una vieja amiga- Presento Esme mientras, Bella intentaba articular alguna palabra coherente, así que inclino su mano para saludar.

-Un gusto en conocerla Sra. Watson- Saludo Bella que al parecer nadie se había percatado de su sorpresa, de ver precisamente a su mejor amiga allí, a su querida Alice, allí, Bella no entendía como Alice se había metido en esto.

-El gusto es mío, Sra. Switf- Le aseguro Alice disimulando la felicidad que sentía de ver a su amiga. -Llámeme Bella- Le dijo la castaña tomando más aire del que necesitaba.

-¿Y como esta esa hermosa muñequita?- Le pregunto Esme mientras tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos- Esta es la razón por la que Mary no nos acompaña a jugar cartas, prefiere quedarse con su hija- explico la pelirroja.

-¿Cuánto tiene?- Pregunto inconscientemente Bella recordando las palabras de Jasper "_Alice ya esta demasiado lejos de mi_", sin quitarle la mirada a la bebe que era la imagen de su amiga, de cabello negro, piel blanca y las facciones finas y elegantes.

-Tiene cuatro meses- Contesto Alice aunque sabia perfectamente que la pregunta iba enfocada a otro aspecto.

-Esta preciosa- Aseguro Bella recuperando nuevamente toda su compostura.

-Gracias- Susurro Alice sin quitarle la mirada a su amiga –Pero por favor siéntense, el almuerzo ya esta listo- les informo mientras el suculento almuerzo era servido. Las mujeres comieron mientras hablaban de superficialidades, aunque Bella se moría de ganas de hablar a solas con Alice sabiendo lo inapropiado que hubiera hecho algún intento de acercarse, aunque Esme fuera increíblemente noble, no era tonta, así que era mejor no arriesgarse. Al final de la tarde casi llegando a la noche, las mujeres se despidieron, aunque se habían comprometido en almorzar al siguiente día. Toda la noche Bella no había podio conciliar el sueño, intentándose explicar que era lo que había sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se levanto y arreglo muy temprano no había podido dormir nada en la noche, pero el maquillaje disimulaba sus ojeras, y mientras las ocultaba con el polvo, inevitablemente la castaña sonrió aun recordaba que había sido Alice quien la había enseñado arreglarse, pero inmediatamente su risa se desvaneció, jamás le hubiera deseado tal destino a su mejor amiga, por que desgraciadamente era el mismo destino que tenia Bella. Bella bajo para desayunar, por lo menos esa aun era una alegría que nadie podía quitarle, ni si quiera la sorpresa del encontrar a Alice. Pero para su sorpresa el desayuno no estaba servido ni había señales de Esme, hecho que molesto mucho a la castaña; pero al diván de la casa pudo escuchar mucho movimiento, así que la joven se dirigió a ese lugar. Cuando Bella llego vio que había unas maletas preparadas. -Bella querida, que bueno que ya despertaste- Dijo Esme caminando hasta la joven. -¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto la joven sorprendida.

-Carlisle me llamo muy temprano, pidiéndome que viajara a Lyon, lo más pronto posible, quiere que traiga de regreso a Rosalie y a su "_nuevo y misterioso esposo_"- le informo Esme bastante molesta por la inesperada petición de su esposo.

-¿Rosalie se volvió a casar? ¿Con quien?- Le pregunto Bella curiosa por saber más de Emmett.

-No lo conocemos, un día hace como dos años Rosalie llamo y dijo que se había casado, punto, no dijo más, pero eso fue suficiente para que Carlisle enfureciera, y le dejara de hablar- Le conto la pelirroja abrazando a Bella.

-¿Entonces te vas así no más?- Le cuestiono la joven preocupada.

-No te preocupes Bella, esta es tu casa, y solo me ausentare dos días, además no olvides que tienes una invitación a almorzar hoy con Mary, así vas a poder distraerte- Le recordó la mujer mientras uno da los criados recogía las maletas y las guardaba en el auto, mientras las mujeres salían de la casa.

-Buen viaje Esme, ten cuidado- Le dijo la joven despidiéndose.

-Cuídate Bella- Le grito Esme por la ventana. Bella se quedo en la entrada hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y busco su abrigo, y sin esperar más, salió de la casa directamente a la casa de Alice, cruzando las calles prácticamente corriendo, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para hablar con su amiga, para tener una explicación.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "****Te Odio****", intentar escapar no va hacer tan fácil. **

**Espero que este cap haya sido una sorpresa para todos. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	13. Capitulo 13: Te Odio

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-Cuídate Bella- Le grito Esme por la ventana. Bella se quedo en la entrada hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y busco su abrigo, y sin esperar más, salió de la casa directamente a la casa de Alice, cruzando las calles prácticamente corriendo, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para hablar con su amiga, para tener una explicación. _

**Capitulo 13: Te Odio…**

Bella llego a la casa de Alice, y ya se encontraba en el jardín esperando a su amiga, aun debía ser muy temprano para que la pequeña mujer estuviera despierta, pero no le importaba, la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, estas vez Bella no se marcharía sin una explicación. La castaña tuvo que esperar por más de una ahora hasta que por fin vio a Alice entrar al jardín con la pequeña bebe en sus brazos.

-Buenos días Isabel- La saludo Alice asegurándose de que nadie las escucharía.

-Alice ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto la castaña mirándola directamente a los opacos ojos azules de Alice.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- Le aseguro la pequeña mujer sentándose a su lado.

-Tengo todo el día para escucharte- Le aseguro Bella con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Quieres alzarla?- Le pregunto Alice refiriéndose a la bebe.

-La verdad jamás eh cargado un bebe en mi vida- Le aseguro Bella que jamás había pensado en como seria tener un hijo.

-Es muy fácil, solo debes tenerle la cabecita… inténtalo- Le dijo Alice entregándole a la bebe en los brazos de su amiga, y para sorpresa de Bella se sentía realmente bien tener al bebe en sus brazos.

-¿Alice que paso cuando yo me fui?- Le pregunto Bella mientras observaba como la bebe se dormía en sus brazos.

-Cuando te fuiste, nos quedamos sin saber que hacer, Jasper se tiro al suelo intentando reanimar al hombre, pero no había nada que hacer, estaba muerto… y yo me intente acercar pero el no me lo permitió, me empujo y ahí llegaron varios agentes y pensamos que eran más agentes de Cullen y que estábamos perdidos- Le conto Alice algo desesperada de solo recordar aquel momento.

-Pero no eran agentes del general, era la rebelión- Le dijo Bella muy segura, Alice simplemente asintió.

-Ellos se encargaron de todo, y nos ofrecieron ser parte de su nuevo grupo, yo no quería aceptar, pero Jasper acepto inmediatamente, y mi lugar era donde el estuviera…- Le confeso la pequeña mujer con una triste sonrisa – Pero a medida de que el tiempo pasaba Jasper se alejaba más de mi… más de todo el mundo, hasta que un día me pidió que dejara de buscarlo, que era obvio que ya no podíamos estar juntos… pero no me importo y me quede con la rebelión, hasta que una noche Edward y yo nos encontrábamos haciendo inteligencia en una cena de caridad que organizaba el ministerio de seguridad- Le conto con la mayor claridad que le permitía sus recuerdos – Recuerdo que llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, hacia tanto tiempo que no me ponía un vestido que me deje llevar por la noche y convencía a Edward de que me sacara a bailar… tu sabes lo que amo bailar, cuando termine de bailar con Edward quise sentarme, pero Demetri me tomo del brazo y me obligo a seguir bailando, toda la noche, el baila también que por una noche olvide que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, cuando ya me tenia que ir, Demetri me invito almorzar, y a Billy le parecía genial que le siguiera el juego, y comenzamos a salir, y salir, y Demetri estaba cada vez más entusiasmado, pero yo… yo no quería hacerle eso, hasta que me propuso matrimonio, por supuesto yo lo iba a rechazar… pero Jasper me pidió que lo aceptara, que sería lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida, casarme con un alto militar que cuidaría de mi, además que con eso ayudaría a la misión- le conto mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos – Yo estaba tan ofendida de que lo que me pedía, no podía creer que Jasper me estuviera lanzando a los brazos de otro hombre, hasta que por fin asumí lo obvio… Jasper ya no me amaba… así que acepte… pero después de estar casada me arrepentí, yo amo a Jasper, pero no conté con que había quedado embarazada, ya no podía irme, estaba atada de por vida a Demetri, así que finalmente me resigne, y aquí estoy- Concluyo Alice limpiándose las lagrimas –Aunque no me malinterpretes adoro a mi hija, Elizabeth es lo más hermoso que tengo… pero…- dijo dejando inconclusa la frase.

-Pero hubieras preferido que fuera de Jasper- Completo Bella sabiendo la respuesta –Aunque no entiendo como Demetri no noto que… que tu ya no eras una dama- Le dijo muy avergonzada.

-No lo noto por que cuando me case era virgen-Le aclaro Alice.

-Alice… siempre pensé que tu y Jasper… amiga- le susurro Bella sintiéndose la más imprudente.

-¿Lo has visto?- Le pregunto Alice esperanzada –Es que desde que me case, no lo eh visto- Le explico inmediatamente.

-Si, lo vi, esta bien… aunque aun te ama, jamás ha dejarlo de hacerlo- Le aseguro la castaña.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros, estoy demasiado lejos de él- Murmuro Alice bajando la cabeza.

-Tal vez tienes razón, y ya es demasiado tarde para todos- Le dijo Bella sintiéndose mal por la vida de su amiga.

-No Isabel, aun no es tarde para ti, aun estas a tiempo de salirte de esto, cuando eliges esta vida, quedan dos opciones o terminas odiando la misión… o la terminas amando, y ninguna de las dos se no es permitida- Le dijo Alice preocupada.

-¿Qué dices Alice?- Le pregunto Bella confundida.

-Isabel, tu aun tienes el control de la situación, no tienes por que hacer esto, no tienes por que hacerle esto a Esme, ella es tan buena y ama tanto al general… no merece que su supuesta amiga le robe al marido, tu eres mejor persona que toda esta situación… mejor vete, antes de que ya no puedas huir como yo- Le dijo con desesperación Alice, mientras Bella por primera vez pensaba en Esme, su amiga tenia razón ella no le podía traicionar.

-¿Crees que aun puedo escapar?- le cuestiono Bella bajando la vista a la bebe que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos – Ya soy amante del general- le confirmo.

-Isabel…- Susurro Alice sorprendida - ¿Lo amas?- le pregunto directamente la mujer.

-¿Qué?- Le cuestiono Bella sorprendida.

-Isabel, yo también tengo ojos, y el general es apuesto y encantador, eh visto como las mujeres se le votan a los pies, solo dime la verdad- le exigió Alice preocupada.

-Claro que no, esto es simplemente una misión para mi- Le aseguro Bella, aunque en el fondo no estaba tan segura.

-Entonces aun estas a tiempo, por que si llegas a sentir algo, ya no podrás huir- Le dijo Alice sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Eso no me va a pasar a mi, terminare esta misión, o juro que ofreceré mi vida, si no lo logró- Afirmo Bella sin subir su mirada.

-Isabel… no juegues con fuego o terminaras quemándote- Le aseguro Alice antes de que la criada les informara que el desayuno estaba servido.

Bella se quedo en casa de Alice hasta bien entrada la tarde, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido en los últimos tres años, aunque sus vidas habían cambiado tanto, su amistad se mantenía intacta. La joven regreso a la mansión pensando en las palabras de su amiga, tal vez Alice tenia razón, y tal vez se terminaría enamorando, o odiando completamente a Cullen, así que llego a su habitación, y saco sus maletas y las puso sobre la cama, su amiga tenia razón debía irse, y debía hacerlo ahora, no podía seguir engañando a Esme, ya no quería seguir viviendo más así, ya no podía, así que comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

Bella estaba tan concentraba empacando su ropa que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban vertiginosamente hasta su habitación, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a Carlisle que la cerro con llave.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Le pregunto Carlisle entre estupefacto y temeroso.

-Me voy- Le aseguro Bella mientras seguía empacando.

-Claro que no te iras- Le aseguro Carlisle votando la maleta al suelo.

-Tal vez me lo puedas impedir hoy, pero cuando Esme regrese no podrás hacer nada- Le dijo retadoramente Bella levantándose de la cama, y caminado hasta la ventana.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir?- le pregunto Carlisle muy cerca de la castaña.

-Y si te digiera que es por que te odio- Le dijo Bella mirándolo a los preciosos ojos azules.

-Te creería- le aseguro Carlisle tomándola de la cintura y pasando sus manos por la espalda, apretando a la joven contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como crecía las sensaciones entre los dos.

-Te odio- Le volvió repetir Bella muy cerca del oído del general, el hombre le tomo fuertemente del rostro.

-Te eh dicho que te creo… y hace mucho tiempo que ya no creo en nada- le aseguro Carlisle mirando a los ojos de Bella - ¿Quieres que te lo repita?... te creo, te creo- Eh inevitablemente Bella unió sus labios con los del general para acallar aquellas palabras que amaba y la asustaban a la vez, por que las disfrutaba, pero con el ultimo hilo de razón la joven se volvió a separar.

-Te odio a cada instante, te odio cuando me obligas a mentir, a engañar… te odio cuando no estas- Le dijo Bella sintiendo como la fuerza poco a poco desaparecía, mientras más la intoxicaba el perfume de Carlisle.

-¿Y ahora que estoy aquí me odias?- le pregunto el hombre preocupado, pasando delicadamente su dedo pulgar por los labios de Bella.

-No… no puedo- le aseguro Bella sintiendo como las palabras de Alice se desvanecían de su cabeza.

-¿Aun te quieres ir?- Le pregunto Carlisle acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de la joven.

-Debería hacerlo- Le contesto Bella volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Carlisle mientras pasaban sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Carlisle la levanto del suelo, y la envolvió entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, la llevo hasta la cama y la recostó sobre esta, tirando las otras maletas que la ocupaba. Lentamente el general bajo sus labios por el cuello de Bella mientras le abría el vestido, dejando un cálido camino mientras su boca bajaba por la garganta, la cálida sensación obligo a Bella a ahogar un gemido, que alentó a que Carlisle continuara desnudándola, mientras sus manos se colaban por entre el vestido que ya estaba abierto, intentando deslizarlo, conociendo con cuidado cada forma del cuerpo de Bella, que la primera vez se había perdido por la urgencia de poseerla.

Bella movió sus manos del cuello del Carlisle y le ayudo a quitarse definitivamente el vestido dejándola cubierta con la delicada ropa interior, Carlisle la observo por unos segundos, maravillado de toda la belleza que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. Bella mientras tanto le quitaba la chaqueta del traje, y jalaba la corbata deshaciendo el perfecto nudo, esta vez quería verlo, asombrarse con lo que sus manos ya habían sentido antes. Bella comenzó abrir la camisa tirándola hacia atrás con el arma que siempre llevaba con él al suelo. Se impresiono con lo bien formada de la figura de Carlisle, aunque era de esperarse al fin y al cabo era militar. Bella deslizo las yemas de sus dedos por entre los tríceps de Carlisle, mientras este se inclinaba más sobre la joven para continuar besándola, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, que masajeo sobre la tela del sostén, robando más gemidos de la garganta de Bella.

Bella obligo a que Carlisle volviera a subirla cabeza para volver atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras intentaba deshacerse del pantalón de este, pero las manos de Carlisle la detuvieron, inmovilizándolas, poniéndolas a cada lado del cuerpo de la joven, mientras el volvía a bajar, delineando con su legua el paso de su boca, hasta que llego al bajo vientre y comenzó a bajar las bragas con los dientes, sin permitir que Bella se moviera, empezó a hundir su lengua en el interior de la joven, haciendo que Bella comenzara a vibrar debido al placer que la boca de Carlisle le estaba proporcionando.

La joven estaba llegando al límite de sus propios límites, jamás había experimentado tanto placer en su vida, pero Bella quería que Carlisle también disfrutara así que lo tomo de la cabeza y volvió a unir sus labios con los de el, mientras se liberaba de las manos del general para comenzar a desvestirlo. Bella abrió el pantalón, la joven quería tener al general completamente desnudo y bajo su merced, deseaba más que nada en el mundo fundirse en su piel. Lentamente se deshizo de todo aquello que les estorbaba para unirse completamente dejando el resto de sus vidas tiradas en el suelo con la ropa.

Cuidadosamente Carlisle comenzó a introducirse en el interior de Bella, como si fuera la primera vez para los dos, y cuando el general se encontró completamente en el interior de la castaña, se quedo quieto por unos minutos y miro detenidamente los ojos de la joven intentando buscar una razón para detenerse, para evitar entregarse como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida, pero solo pudo encontrar amor en los ojos chocolates de Bella, que se inclino sobre Carlisle para quedar sentada sobre el regazo del hombre, y dulcemente comenzó a mover sus caderas, mientras la mano derecha del general se instalaba firmemente en la cintura de la joven para impulsar más los rítmicos movimientos, mientras la otra mano le servía de punto de apoyo. Mientras que Bella apoyaba sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se impulsaba cada vez más, intensificando a cada momento, aumentando más la fricción que se producía en los cuerpos.

Aquella tarde y gran parte de la noche aquellos amantes sobrepasaron todos los limites que pueden ser sobrepasados con los cuerpos, que se habían vuelto en instrumentos de su deseo, de su pecado, Bella había experimentado por primera vez la otra cara del deseo, de la entrega total, y es que Carlisle no lo iba dejar esa noche hasta que la castaña gritara su nombre de tal forma que desgarrara su garganta, objetivo que finalmente logro mientras Bella gritaba su nombre y unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Sácame… un… apartamento…- Le pidió la joven aun con las respiración entrecortada, desgraciadamente la realidad se había estrellado nuevamente con ella, y esa era cumplir su misión. Mientras Carlisle simplemente la abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos en la frente, sonriendo para si mismo.

** .:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "****La Amenaza****", ningún plan es perfecto y ahora Bella deberá lidiar con un nuevo enemigo que jamás imagino. **

**Me disculpo por la demora, pero la verdad no tengo una justificación, simplemente no tenia inspiración, pero eh regresado. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	14. Capitulo 14: La Amenaza

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-Sácame… un… apartamento…- Le pidió la joven aun con las respiración entrecortada, desgraciadamente la realidad se había estrellado nuevamente con ella, y esa era cumplir su misión. Mientras Carlisle simplemente la abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos en la frente, sonriendo para si mismo. _

**Capitulo 14: La Amenaza…**

**.:. Londres, 27 de junio de 1939 .:.**

Los días siguientes habían sido igual de intensos, ya que Carlisle y Bella aprovecharon la ausencia de Esme para estar juntos, el viaje se había extendido más de la cuenta, debido a la tensiónate situación que ahora se vivía entre los países europeos, por las evidentes intenciones que cada día dejaba más en claro Alemania. Pero la luna de miel se terminaban ese día, y antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad Bella decidió visitar a Alice, antes de que no tuviera una buena excusa para hacerlo.

Cuando llego a la casa de Alice, como siempre la pequeña mujer estaba en el jardín, jugando con su pequeña hija.

-Alice ¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunto Bella sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Bella… ¿Por qué no te has ido?- Le pregunto Alice sin saludar, esperando una verdadera respuesta, ya que lo ultimo que quería era ver sufrir a su mejor amiga.

-No están fácil- Le aclaro Bella sintiéndose incomoda.

-Es muy fácil, dices que regresas con tu marido y punto- Le insistió Alice sospechando que realmente Bella no quería irse.

-¿Y que hago con la rebelión?- Le cuestiono Bella algo exasperada – Además tendría que dejar Inglaterra, eso cuesta Alice… no es tan sencillo- Le recordó la castaña esperanzada de que su amiga olvidara el tema.

-Si el problema es dinero, dime cuanto necesitas y yo te lo daré- Le ofreció Alice casi obsesionada con sacar a su amiga de aquella vida.

-¿No crees que tu esposo preguntara o se cuestionara la falta de ese dinero?- Le cuestiono Bella, cansada.

-Ese será mi problema, tú no te preocupes- Le aseguro Alice.

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe?... Alice no te quiero poner en peligro, déjame hacer esto a mi modo, creo que pudo terminar la misión sin problema… pero si tu me sigues acosando, creo que me van a descubrir- Le advirtió Bella exasperada.

-Juro que no descansare hasta que te alejes definitivamente de toda esta vida- Le aseguro Alice algo enojada.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto que yo este haciendo lo mismo que tú has hecho los últimos años?- Le cuestiono Bella intentando entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Por que la única forma en la que yo pueda escapar de esta vida es muerta… y me enfurece que tú pudiendo huir no aproveches para hacerlo… creo que te gusta lo que haces… creo que disfrutas estar con el General, y por eso no te quieres irte- Le escupió prácticamente Alice en la cara de Bella todo lo que pensaba, lo frustrante que era para la pequeña mujer ver que su amiga tenia opciones y no las utilizaba.

-Deja de hacerte ideas erróneas, yo se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, puedo y voy a terminar con esta misión… no olvides que fue Cullen y tu esposo quienes mataron a mis padres, así que no me digas que conoces mis limites, por que si crees que lo voy arruinar te equivocas, si pude sobrevivir a esa época… puedo con todo, y lograre justicia… eso te lo juro…- Se levanto muy indignada Bella, no por que las palabras de su amiga la hubieran lastimado, si no, por que ella tenia razón, no quería irse, quería quedarse con Cullen, todo el tiempo que más pudiera.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Switf- Saludo Demetri entrando al jardín.

-Buenas tardes Coronel- Saludo Bella sin detenerse, quería salir lo más pronto de esa casa, Demetri la vio salir y se acerco a su esposa.

-¿Mary paso algo?- Le pregunto el hombre depositando un suave beso en la frente de su esposa y pasando su mano por su hija.

-Nada- Le aseguro Alice pensando en que había una forma de que Bella se alejara de los Cullen, aunque era muy arriesgada muy peligrosa.

-No me puedes mentir, algo paso- Le aseguro Demetri sentándose al lado de su esposa.

-Simplemente hay algo que no me agrada de Bella- Dijo Alice algo nerviosa, pero tenía la esperanza de que su plan funcionara, incluso si eso significara que tenía que convertirse en la enemiga de Isabella para salvarla… lo haría.

-¿Pero pensé que te agradaba?- Le cuestiono el hombre confundido.

-Si… pero no me parece correcto que una mujer casa este tanto tiempo lejos de su esposo… además prácticamente esta viviendo a solas con el General, eso es totalmente impropio, una mujer debe estar donde este su marido, y no es correcto que ella comparta su vivienda con un hombre que aunque este casado su esposa no se encuentra… es extraño- Le aclaro Alice intentando introducir la duda en su esposo.

-Bueno tienes razón, si la Sra. Switf es de tan buena familia, no es bien visto que este viviendo con Carlisle, pero creo que no te deberías meter, allá cada uno con su vida- Le aclaro el hombre que sabia perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo entre Carlisle y la joven.

-¿Y que tal si le quiere hacer daño al General? ¿O a ti?- Le cuestiono Alice llegando al punto tal delicado pero necesario para que su plan funcionara.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Demetri interesado.

-Hay cosas muy extrañas, ha estado demasiado tiempo aquí… ¿Por qué su esposo no viene a buscarla… por que no la llama?- le cuestiono la pequeña mujer- Una verdadera dama no hubiera abusado por tanto tiempo de la hospitalidad de Esme… ¿Si tiene otras intenciones?- finalizo Alice segura de que había sembrado la duda en su esposo.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?- Le pregunto Demetri pensando cuidadosamente en las palabras de su esposa, ya que si ella tenia algo de razón, estaban en verdaderos problemas por que conocía a Carlisle y sabia que lo que estaba sintiendo por la joven era sincero.

-Dile al general que la saque de su casa, es lo mejor que podría hacer- Le aseguro Alice sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo.

-Hablare con Carlisle, lo prometo- Le aseguro el hombre depositando un suave beso en los labios de su esposa sin dejar de meditar las palabras que utilizaría cuando hablara con su amigo.

Bella regreso a la casa con paso lento, detestaba pelear con Alice, y más cuando sabia que su amiga tenia la razón, pero al fin todos tenían razón, la misión la había superado y finalmente se había enamorado, pero por más amor que sintiera, no podía traicionar a sus amigos, no podía traicionar a sus padres… simplemente no podía. Cuando entro a la casa vio las maletas que estaban en el suelo.

-Bella, querida- Le saludo Esme saltando a los brazos de la castaña –Dime que me extrañaste la mitad de lo que yo te extrañe- Le pidió la pelirroja rompiendo el abrazo.

-Esme que bueno que este de regreso- Le dijo muy emocionada Bella – Te extrañe muchísimo, este lugar no es el mismo sin ti- le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Bella…- Llamo la voz inconfundible de Rosalie bajando por las escaleras, deslumbrado a Bella, era increíble que la rubia pudiera estar más hermosa que antes- Es bueno saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian… como tu amistad con Esme- le dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

-Es bueno verte Rosalie, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- Pregunto Bella segura de que algunas cosas jamás cambiarían, como la penetrante mirada con la que la rubia siempre la miraba. Mientras un hombre bajaba las escaleras, que Bella reconoció perfectamente, aunque no tenia ni idea de cómo debía reaccionar, así que se quedo callada esperando a que Emmett fuera el primero en hablarme.

-Sra. Switf, que bueno verla nuevamente- Le saludo Emmett bajando completamente las escaleras.

-Emmett, el placer es mío, no había sabido nada de ti en tres años, nos imaginamos lo peor- Le aseguro Bella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Así que aun te acuerdas del el- Le dijo Rosalie abrazando a su esposo.

-Por supuesto, los hombres como Emmett, son difíciles de olvidar… muchos fueron los momentos compartimos antes de que desapareciera- Le dijo Bella estando seguro que solo ella y Emmett comprenderían la magnitud de sus palabras.

-Parece que le tenías un especial aprecio a tu chofer- Le dijo Esme impresionada.

-Emmett no fue solo un chofer, fue un amigo, pasaba más tiempo con el que con mi esposo, Esme tu más que nadie me entenderás- Le dijo Bella sabiendo que sus palabras habían molestado a Rosalie.

-Por supuesto que te comprendo- Le aseguro Esme -¿De donde vienes?- le pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

-De la casa de Mary, en tu ausencia fortalecí mi amistad con ella, ¿A quien más podía recurrir?- Cuestiono Bella, deseando poder hablar con Emmett, pero sabia que en ese momento no era correcto.

-Me alegro, Mary no hace amigos fácilmente- Le informo la pelirroja suspirando ruidosamente –Bueno será mejor que subamos a descansar un poco, el viaje fue extenuante-

-Nos veremos a la hora de la cena- Le dijo Rosalie, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras. La joven simplemente asintió.

La cena había pasado sin ninguna novedad, todos habían estado muy alegres incluso el general que había llegado temprano para poder pasar algún tiempo con Rosalie y con Emmett, Carlisle quería volver a recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermana, lo único malo había sido las insistentes e inocentes preguntas de Esme, quería saber todo sobre la "amistad" de Emmett y Bella, hasta que el general había terminado con el tema, pero salvo ese detalle había sido una normal y tranquila noche.

Bella había subido a su habitación, estaba exhausta, mientras abría la puerta, sintió como unas manos la tobaban fuertemente de la cintura obligándola entrar a su habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta, violentamente la giro y le empujo hasta acorralarla contra la pared, mientras la besaba con pasión.

-Carlisle… nos pueden descubrir- Le dijo Bella pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del general.

-La verdad vine hablar contigo- Le susurro Carlisle muy cercan del oído turnando sus palabras con pequeños besos.

-¿Paso algo?- Le pregunto la castaña más pendiente de las manos del general que de sus palabras.

-Quiero pedirte que no vuelvas a ver a Mary- Le dijo Carlisle en un susurro, sin dejar de besar a Bella, pero la joven el escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos para ver al general.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto la joven sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Demetri hablo conmigo hoy, me dijo que Mary le pidió que me sugiriera que te sacara de la casa, no cree que sea correcto que una mujer casada este tanto tiempo lejos de su marido- Le conto Carlisle sin dejar de besar a la joven – No quiero que le diga nada a Esme, así que no quiero que la vuelvas a ver… punto- Le dijo esa ultima parte seriamente.

-Pero mañana quede… de verla, si no voy, seguramente sospechara que algo esta sucediendo, después de mañana prometo que no la volveré a ver-Le dijo Bella intentando ocultar el dolor, se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga, pero mañana aclararía las cosas.

-Siempre eh pensado que eres una mujer muy lista- Le dijo Carlisle embozando una cálida sonrisa –Tal vez tengamos tiempo para un cariñito- Le sugirió el hombre mientras le subía el vestido a Bella asegurándose de rozar las piernas.

-No debemos… nos pueden escuchar- Le dijo Bella que aunque las caricias le agradaban, no se podía sacar lo que "dizque" su mejor amiga le estaba haciendo.

-Por favor… soporte este día con la esperanza de poder estar contigo… no me niegues este pequeño placer- Le suplico el hombre mientras bajaba las bragas de Bella rozando la intimidad de la joven.

-Carlisle… no debemos…- Le susurro Bella intentando controlar su agitada respiración, definitivamente el general era el único hombre que podía hacer a la castaña olvidarlo todo.

Finalmente Carlisle se deshizo definitivamente de las bragas de la castaña, mientras las manos de Bella le abrían el pantalón, pudiendo sentir la excitación de su amante, todos sus problemas con Alice podría resolverlos mañana, pero ese instante era solo de Carlisle, y nadie más. Bella sintió como Carlisle lentamente la penetraba, mientras la joven enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura del hombre, el placer rápidamente los invadió a los dos, mientras Bella intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro del general, mientras el hombre presionaba más y más el cuerpo de Bella contra la pared y contra su propio cuerpo, en ese momento Carlisle con una de sus manos tomo el rostro de Bella para devorar sus labios y acallar sus propios gemidos mientras los dos llegaban al clímax de sus deseos, de sus pasiones.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno Bella se disculpo y fue a visitar a Alice, por que aunque lo había intentando toda la noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño, el comportamiento de su amiga la tenia sorprendida, tenia que descubrir que era lo que estaba buscando, antes de que todos salieran lastimados. Y como siempre Alice estaba en el jardín, allí con su pequeña Elizabeth, jugando con ella, antes de hablar Bella se aseguro de que nadie estaba cerca.

-Hola Isabel, que milagro tenerte aquí- Le saludo Alice sin levantar la vista.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Bella sin subir la voz.

-¿De que hablas?- Le pregunto Alice inocentemente.

-Se que hablaste con tu esposo, para que hablara con Carlisle y me sacara de su casa ¿Qué pretendes con esto?- Le pregunto la castaña intentando controlar su rabia.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti, y si para lograrlo tengo que decirle a Carlisle la persona que realmente eres y tu verdadera razón para estar con el… te juro que lo hare, te dije que no descansaría hasta verte fuera de todo esto- Le aseguro Alice dejando a Elizabeth en la carriola y levantándose.

-¿Estas enferma? Si me descubres pueden matarme, pueden matar a Jasper, a todos ¿Has pensado en eso?- Le cuestiono Bella estupefacta.

-Por supuesto, he pensado en todo, así que no intentes persuadirme, salte de esto Isabel, y hazlo pronto, o juro que te desenmascare- Le aseguro Alice.

-Si tu me llagas a delatar… juro que te arrastro conmigo- Le dijo Bella acercándose peligrosamente a su amiga.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- Le cuestiono Alice perdiendo su seguridad.

-No, si te quisiera amenazar te diría que te voy a acusar con Black, eso es una amenaza- Afirmo Bella – Esto es simplemente una advertencia, si me acusas, te juro que te arrastro conmigo, tu tienes más que perder que yo… así que Alice próximamente que vayas hacer algo increíblemente estúpido para ayudarme, piénsalo dos veces por que tu estas arriesgando más que yo, ¿O crees que Demetri te dejara ir con su hija cuando sepas por que te casaste con el?- Le cuestiono la joven sin quitarle la mirada a su amiga.

-No serias capaz- Le asevero Alice, mirando de reojo a su hija.

-Yo no te creía capaz de traicionarme… mira la realidad, así que ya sabes a que atenerte- Le dijo Bella antes de girarse para irse, mientras no dejaba de temblar, jamás hubiera imaginado que era capaz de amenazar a su mejor amiga, cerro los ojos intentando controlas las lagrimas, las emociones, pero sabia que no había mucho tiempo para completar su misión.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo es "Desesperación", Bella cada vez pierde más el control y la situación la comienza a controlar a ella.**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por sus apasionantes comentarios de verdad, son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	15. Capitulo 15: Desesperación

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-Yo no te creía capaz de traicionarme… mira la realidad, así que ya sabes a que atenerte- Le dijo Bella antes de girarse para irse, mientras no dejaba de temblar, jamás hubiera imaginado que era capaz de amenazar a su mejor amiga, cerro los ojos intentando controlas las lagrimas, las emociones, pero sabia que no había mucho tiempo para completar su misión. _

****

Capitulo 15: Desesperación…

Bella entro corriendo a la mansión Cullen, y llego hasta su habitación, cuando entro se dejo caer al suelo y se ataco a llorar, hasta que sintió la puerta abrir se giro, asustada esta vez no tenia ninguna excusa, quien fuera no mentiría, estaba devastada, jamás pensó que pudiera hablarle así a su mejor amiga, jamás pensó que seria capaz de amenazar para seguir cerca a Carlisle.

-Isabella ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Emmett entrando a la habitación.

-Emmett… necesito… un abrazo…- Le pidió la joven entre los gimoteos y las lagrimas, el hombre inmediatamente se hincó al lado de Bella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto el hombre preocupado, pensando que tal vez Cullen le había hecho algo.

-Es Alice… la perdí para siempre- Le susurro Bella intentando calmarse, pero necesitaba desahogar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Alice?- Pregunto confuso Emmett -¿Qué le paso?-

Bella tomo varias respiraciones antes de contarle a Emmett todo lo que se había perdido en los últimos tres años, le conto lo del homicidio, le conto su separación del grupo, la unión con la rebelón y su recién nacida relación con Carlisle, también el conto su inesperado encuentro con Alice, y de quien era esposa ahora, intento no omitir nada, últimamente su conciencia pesaba cada vez más y Bella no estaba segura cuanto aguantaría antes de caer rendida. Pero después de que Bella le conto todo a Emmett, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que algo de la joven inocente que había creído muerta el día que sus padres había sido asesinados, aun latía dentro de su corazón, aunque aun no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

-Es increíble- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Emmett que estaba procesando aun toda la información.

-No me digas que tu también me vas amenazar- Le pidió Bella limpiándose con las manos los rastros de sus lagrimas.

-Claro que no, yo tengo más que perder si te descubren; por que realmente estoy enamorado de Rose, aunque si tengo que ser sincero, no me interesa lo que le pase a Cullen, así que el trato sigue siendo el mismo, si no se meten con mi esposa, sigue con tu camino y yo seguiré el mío- Le aclaro el hombre con una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias… es bueno saber que tengo un enemigo menos- Le aseguro Bella con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes no soy el enemigo… pero me preocupa que tu te estés enamorando del el enemigo real- Le confeso Emmett preocupado.

-Si tengo que destruir mi corazón, para atraparlo… lo hare; eh arriesgado más que nadie en esta misión, es mi deber terminarla- Le aseguro la joven bajándola mirada intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

-Repítetelo todas las veces necesarias hasta que te lo creas- Le sugirió Emmett levantándose del suelo.

-¿Te vas?- Le pregunto Bella ignorando el comentario.

-Es mejor, antes de que regresen Esme y Rosalie o peor Cullen, y nos encuentre aquí, no sabría que debo decir- Le aseguro el hombre con una cálida sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación.

**.:. Londres, 23 de julio de 1939 .:.**

Bella había estado muy preocupada, en casi un mes no se había podido comunicar con nadie de la rebelión y eso la preocupaba, había intentado algunas veces ir hasta la mansión, pero desde hacia algunos días había notado que unos hombres la seguían así que decidió no levantar más sospechas y romper la comunicación, hasta que fuera nuevamente seguro. En los últimos días la relación de Bella y Carlisle se había enfriado casi no se veían debido a los continuos viajes del general y cuando la buscaba era rápido e intenso, pero en aquellos momento en que la alarma se elevaba en toda Europa gracias a los periódicos anunciando el inevitable enfrentamiento de Alemania con sus vecinos, Bella sabía que no podía pedir más, aunque se muriera por gritar más.

Como de costumbre Esme había organizado una partida de cartas pero Bella había podido escabullirse, desde que no había visto a Edward tenia que cuidar el poco dinero que le quedaba y con su mala suerte en las cartas era mejor no arriesgarse, y como Carlisle estaba nuevamente de viaje, podría decirse que la castaña tenia una noche libre, así que había decidido ir a ver una nueva película que estaban proyectando, necesitaba relajarse y no había mejor lugar en el mundo que una sala de cine, donde todo esta a oscuras, por que a diferencia de Carlisle, Bella se sentía segura en la oscuridad, ya que en la oscuridad no necesitaba mentir, no necesitaba su mascara, era simplemente ella.

Cuando entro a la oscura sala, buscando un lugar donde sentarse sintió como un fuerte brazo prácticamente la arrastraba hasta debajo de las escaleras hasta dejarla sentada en el suelo. Bella logro ver gracias a la luz del proyector el rostro de Edward.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunto Bella olvidando el protocolo, no había tiempo para aquello –Los eh intentando localizar, pero ha sido imposible-

-Han atrapado a varios de la organización, nosotros hemos escapado con suerte, pero no te acerques a los puntos de encuentro, el ambiente no es seguro ahora-

-¿Entonces cuando vamos actuar?- Le pregunto Bella necesitando esa respuesta, pero Edward simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-Tenemos que esperar ordenes- Le susurro Edward sintiéndose adolorido.

-Diles que se den prisa, así esto habrá acabado para todos ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono la joven desesperada.

-No lo se- Le confeso Edward, igual de impaciente que Bella.

-Se ha vuelto a ir, Esme dice que esta en Liverpool, pero quien sabe si será verdad- Le dijo Bella bajando la mirada –Este asunto cada vez se escapa más de mis manos, no se… ya no se que debo pensar- Le aseguro la joven sintiendo cristalizado sus ojos.

-Isabella, no te preocupes, jamás permitiré que te haga daño- Le aseguro Edward con convicción uniendo su frente con la de Bella –Jamás nadie te hará daño- le recordó y le dio un beso en la frente y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Bella después de unos minutos, se levanto y busco una silla, aunque no pudo concentrarse en la película, tal vez Alice si tenia razón y lo mejor que podría hacer la joven era desaparecer, pero había tanta esperanza sobre ella, además la castaña en ningún momento había faltado a su misión, y mientras la pudiera seguir cumpliendo, Bella no se rendiría. Después de una silenciosa cena, Bella regreso a su habitación intentando dormir, pero todo fue inútil duro toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, era como si algo se avecinara, pero el ruido de unos autos atrajo su atención, así que se levanto y vio la hora, cuatro de la mañana, y por fin Carlisle había vuelto.

Bella bajo las escaleras y sin importarle nada abrió la puerta del estudio de Carlisle y vio que estaba quemando unos documentos el se giro y la vio.

-Cierra la puerta- Le indico el general y Bella entro, jamás había entrado al estudio, era como un lugar prohibido, pero lo que la joven pudo ver a pesar de la oscuridad fue la simpleza del lugar, era tan diferente de todo el lujo que había afuera de esa habitación, y Carlisle continuaba arrojando papeles a la chimenea.

-Te estaba esperando- Le dijo la joven queriendo saber, de que se trataba los documentos que estaba desapareciendo.

-Entonces debes estar muy cansada… como yo- Le dijo Carlisle sin mirarla.

-Esme dijo que estabas en Liverpool- Le dijo Bella intentando mantener la calma.

-No creas todo lo que oyes, simplemente eh estado muy ocupado- Le dijo alejándose de la chimenea y sentándose en el escritorio –Hemos descubierto una célula de la rebelión, con doce agentes, todos muy bien adiestrados, me toco interrogarlos personalmente, uno a uno- Le dijo Carlisle y Bella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, no quería ni imaginar lo que le había pasado a esos doce agentes –Oh, pero lo olvidaba a ti no te interesa mi trabajo ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono –Te aburre, siempre tienes mucho cuidado de no preguntar por el- le recordó.

-Eso es asunto tuyo, tu tampoco preguntas por los míos- Le recordó Bella intentando desviar la conversación –Lo único que hago aquí es esperarte… tal vez estés viendo a otra mujer, la sola idea no me deja dormir y si esto sigue así, te vas hartar de mi- Le dijo la joven habiendo logrado su objetico cambiar el panorama de la conversación, ya que una de las más importantes lineamientos de Black, era que Bella jamás debería preguntar por el trabajo de Carlisle, por que era ahí donde siempre habían descubierto a las otras mujeres.

-¿Así que eso es lo que has pensado en mi ausencia?- Le pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-En eso y el dinero que he perdido en las cartas, ya casi no tengo- Le dijo Bella, pensando que ya que Edward no le había dado dinero la noche anterior, pues ella le podría sacar algo a Cullen, al fin y al cabo eso seria lo menos inmoral de todas sus acciones. Carlisle se levanto de la silla y se acerco hasta la castaña abrazándola.

-Deberías irte a dormir, descansa un poco y no te preocupes por nada- Le dijo Carlisle dándole un corto beso en la mejilla – Mañana prepárate por que te llevare a un sitio especial- le aseguro rompiendo el abrazo, y Bella abrió la puerta para salir –Un cosa más, no vuelvas a entrar aquí- Le advirtió y Bella salió completamente de la habitación.

A la noche siguiente Bella se encontraba en un auto, a las afueras del ministerio de seguridad, esperando por más de dos horas a que Carlisle saliera, ya estaba algo aburrida, estaba desesperada, ya no estaba segura de nada, hasta que giro su cabeza para mirar y vio a uno de los agentes de la rebelión estaba ahí fingiendo que recogían algo de basura, vestido de pordiosero, la joven volvió a su posición habitual y miro al conductor.

-Lléveme a casa- Le ordeno la joven seriamente.

-Pero el General me ordeno que lo esperáramos- Le indico el chofer.

-No me importa lo que haya dicho, llevamos aquí más de dos horas aguantando el frío, no quiero esperar más- le dijo Bella subiendo algo el tono de su voz.

-Lo siento señora, yo solo cumplo ordenes- Le indico el chofer, mientras la puerta del ministerio se abría dándole paso a Carlisle y Demetri que salían juntos, era curioso como cada vez que Bella veía a Demetri pensaba en Alice, ya que desde que habían discutido no se habían vuelto hablar, y pudo sentir como el hombre la miraba por varios minutos, hasta que Carlisle entro al auto.

-Lo siento una reunión de ultima hora- Se disculpo el general cerrando la puerta, mientras posaba la mano en la rodilla de Bella.

-Estoy helada, pudiste haberme dejado entrar- Le recrimino la joven, creyendo que podía lograr conocer el ministerio y darle esa información a Edward.

-¿Ahí dentro?- Le cuestiono Carlisle -¿No estas hablando en serio?- Le pregunto manteniendo su tono calmado -¿Te gustaría conocer mi oficina?- le pregunto, y la joven se dio cuenta que no debía decir eso.

-Olvídalo y mejor vamos a casa- Le dijo rápidamente Bella, pero ya era tarde, Carlisle la tomo bruscamente del rostro, mirándola de una forma extraña -¿Por que me miras así?- le pregunto asustada.

-Eres demasiado hermosa- le dijo Carlisle mientras le soltaba el rostro y pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Bella obligándola a recostar su rostro en el pecho de este –Hoy eh estado pensando en ti, Demetri me dijo que parecía distraído, como si estuviera en otro lugar, podía ver como abría y cerraba la boca, pero no oía ni una palabra, notaba tu olor y eso me distraía- Le aseguro mientras que con la mano que la abrazaba comenzaba a acariciar el pecho de la joven–Hoy atrapamos a dos importantes agentes de la rebelión- Le informo, y Bella quedo congelada, no pudo evitar pensar en Edward y Jasper, tal vez sus amigos estaban en el ministerio sufriendo, tal vez la habían delatado, o tal vez estaban muertos –Uno había matado un agente nuestro a balazos –Le dijo y la joven solo quería salir de allí, intentar ayudar a sus amigos –El otro se resistió y lucho hasta que termino con la cabeza abierta, tuvimos que llevarlos arrastrados para interrogarlos- le continuo contando mientras la mano que estaba en la rodilla se escabullo dentro del vestido subiendo por el muslo hasta llegar a la entrepierna –Cuando llegamos con Demetri, uno ya estaba muerto y el otro, lo había visto varias veces en la calle- le dijo introduciendo lentamente sus dedos en el centro de Bella, que por más que intentaba concentrarse en las palabras del general, cada vez las escuchaba menos – No se por que, me lo imagine sobre ti, así que no soporte más… y cuando le dispare, su sangre ensucio mis zapatos… ¿Puedes creerlo? macho mis zapatos- Le aseguro Carlisle sintiendo la liberación de Bella correr atreves de sus manos, así que se inclino sobre ella y la comenzó a besar.

A Carlisle no le importaba que aun estuviera en el auto, la necesita, más de lo que hubiera necesitado otra cosa en su vida, la deseaba, y la deseaba en ese instante, Bella simplemente permitió que el general la recostara sobre la silla, mientras sus ojos se concentraban en el arma que siempre llevaba con él. Mientras Bella se deshacía del la chaqueta, su mano rápidamente tomo el arma y la saco de la funda, Jasper le había enseñado como usarla, simplemente tenia que apuntar a la cabeza de Carlisle, con la cercanía era imposible fallar, y después dispararle al chofer, y listo su misión estaría completa, así de sencillo, pensaba la joven mientras las agiles manos le abrían el vestido.

La joven se dejaba invadir por la diferentes sensaciones, simplemente tenia que quitar el seguro y jalar el gatillo, aunque, en ese momento matarlo no era muy inteligente, Demetri sabia que estaban juntos, los vio, ella podría escapar fácilmente pero ¿Emmett? Jamás se perdonaría si le pasara algo por culpa de la castaña, así que finalmente dejo caer el arma al suelo, y dejaría que la noche siguiera su curso, era mejor esperar a que la rebelión tomara la decisión, por esa noche Bella no mancharía más su alma.

**.:. Londres, 02 de agosto de 1939 .:.**

Esta vez le había costado mucho a Bella poder escabullirse de los hombres que desde hace poco menos de un mes la estaban siguiendo, pero después de haber recibido el mensaje de Edward tenia que hacer lo imposible para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien, así que ahora su encuentro se iba hacer en una zona a las afueras de Londres.

Lo primero que vio al cruzar la puerta fue a Edward que la estaba esperando junto a Black, Bella salto inconscientemente a los brazos de Edward.

-Me alegro que estés bien… pensé que Carlisle te había atrapado a ti y a Jasper- Le dijo Bella intentando controlar su emoción de saber que sus amigos estaban bien.

-¿Cómo sabes que atraparon hace poco a dos agentes?- Le pregunto Edward soltando delicadamente el agarre de Bella.

-Él me conto, y me dijo que uno murió antes del interrogatorio y al otro lo mataron cuando lo interrogaban- Le conto Bella bajando la mirada mientras se sentaba frente a los hombres.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en no preguntar sobre su trabajo- Le recordó Black.

-Jamás lo hago… pero el me cuenta- Le explico Bella.

-¿Y que paso con el apartamento?- Le pregunto Black sin dejar su tono severo.

-Me aseguro que me lo pondría, que ya lo había encontrado y que estaba haciendo arreglos para hacerlo un palacio para mi- Le conto Bella sintiéndose algo triste.

-Por fin Cullen bajo la guardia- Dijo Black por primera vez emocionado.

-Cuando tengamos el lugar, atacaremos ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Edward a Black.

-Todavía no- Le aclaro Black.

-¿Por qué esperar?- Le pregunto Edward enojado.

-Necesitamos información, esta desmantelando nuestras células, Isabella es muy valiosa y debemos aprovecharla al máximo- Le aseguro Black.

-Pero no esta adiestrada para ser espía, no soportara la presión- Le recordó Edward preocupado por la seguridad de Bella, mientras la joven escuchaba en silencio.

-La subestimas… Isabella siempre se comporta como la Sra. Switf, y no como una agente, mis superiores están impresionados, nadie había llegado tan lejos con el, esta es una oportunidad única- Le aseguro Black fascinado.

-¡¡A ti no te importa su seguridad!!- Le acuso Edward –Ha hecho todo lo que le has pedido, ahora deberíamos actuar- Le pidió el joven, pero solo logro que Black se enojara.

-¡¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, escúchame!!- Le pido Black encolerizado –¡¡Cullen asesino a mi hijo y a mi esposa, pero puedo comer en la misma mesa con el, eso es lo que hace un verdadero agente!!- Le recordó el hombre –Nada me gustaría más que matarlo con mis manos, pero si dejarlo vivo unos días más nos sirve, pues hay que hacerlo- finalizo sentándose al lado de Bella.

-Tu sigue seduciéndole, y mantenme informado- Le pidió Black a Bella.

-Y Edward no hagas nada sin mi autorización- Le ordeno Black -Así que no lo olvides Isabella, tu deber es con la rebelión y su casusa- Le recordó el hombre.

-No te preocupes hare todo lo que me pidas- Le aseguro Bella resignada.

-Solo necesitas tenerlo atrapado si necesitas…- Le estaba diciendo Black, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-¿De que trampa me hablas?- Le pregunto Bella con tristeza -¿De mi cuerpo?... pero quien crees que es Cullen, el sabe fingir mejor que tu, no solo penetra mi cuerpo, si que se esta abriendo paso hasta mi corazón como una serpiente, el me penetra hasta el fondo y yo le acepto como una esclava, interpreto a la perfección mi papel para poder llegar yo también a su corazón, pero el lo quiere todo, y cuando por fin se libera dentro de mi, creo que es el momento en que ustedes van a llegar y le van a pegar un tiro en la nuca y su sangre y sus sesos me cubren entera!!…- prácticamente le grito la joven.

-Isabella basta- Le pidió Black afectándole las palabras de la castaña.

-O creo que voy a tomar el arma que siempre lleva con el, y yo misma le disparare, pero no quiero manchar mis manos de sangre, así que no se, por cuanto tiempo más podre lidiar con este dilema… dile eso a tus jefes- Le pidió la joven levantándose y salió corriendo de la habitación, quería buscar un minuto de paz, lejos de todos los dilemas que en ese momento la atormentaban.

**　.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo capitulo ****es "Confianza", como si le faltaran más complicaciones a Bella para realizar su misión, llega una nueva. **

**Lamento la tardanza, pero es que la semana pasada fue algo rara, no se como explicarlo, pero fue fuera de lo común y no me dejo mucho tiempo de actualizar.**

**Gracias por sus apasionantes comentarios de verdad, son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!!**

**Confianza", como si le faltaran más complicaciones a Bella para realizar su misión, llega una nueva.**

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	16. Capitulo 16: La Confianza

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-O creo que voy a tomar el arma que siempre lleva con el, y yo misma le disparare, pero no quiero manchar mis manos de sangre, así que no se, por cuanto tiempo más podre lidiar con este dilema… dile eso a tus jefes- Le pidió la joven levantándose y salió corriendo de la habitación, quería buscar un minuto de paz, lejos de todos los dilemas que en ese momento la atormentaban. _

**Capitulo 16: La Confianza**

**.:. Londres, 15 de agosto de 1939 .:.**

Esa mañana Bella se había levantado muy temprano se sentía falta, todo le estaba girando, el estrés de las ultimas semanas estaba pasando factura, o eso era lo que creía la joven, desde hace dos semanas no había visto a Edward, y Carlisle aun lo la dejaba ir, decía que el apartamento aun no estaba listo, aunque la castaña pensaba que eran mentiras para tenerla cerca a el.

Ni si quiera pasaba de las siete de la mañana pero Bella, ya no podía estar más tiempo en la cama; pero cuando se levanto sintiendo que el mundo se le oscurecía y callo al suelo, cerro los ojos mientras respiraba profundo, se sentía falta, y sin poder contenerse más corrió hasta el servició y trasboco todo lo que había comido en las ultimas semanas, de eso estaba segura. Después de unos quince minutos se levanto aun tabaleando, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, que una de las criadas se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sra. Switf?- Le pregunto la criada preocupada.

-Si estoy bien, creo que algo me cayo mal- Le dijo Bella sin querer darle importancia.

-¿Segura que es solo eso?- Le pregunto la criada, nuevamente bajando la mirada y clavándola en el suelo, sabia que había sido impertinente.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- Le pregunto Bella muy seria.

-El General me pidió que le entregara esta nota- Le dijo la criada avergonzada, mientras le entregaba la nota.

-¿Pasa algo más?- Le pregunto Bella exasperada, no soportaba la forma en que la criada se dirigía a ella.

-¿Sra. Me permite ser impertinente?- Le pregunto la criada sin subir la mirada. Bella la vio por unos largos minutos, hasta que decidió escucharla así que cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama, aun estaba algo mareada.

-Hable- Le ordeno Bella sin quitarle la mirada.

-Sra. Yo se lo que esta ocurriendo entre usted y el general- Le informo la criada.

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia- Le dijo la castaña a la defensiva, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una criada que la estuviera chantajeando.

-Tiene usted razón… pero no será, que tal vez… ¿es otra cosa?- Le pregunto la criada, y Bella quedo estupefacta por la pregunta, sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería con "_otra cosa_", aunque jamás había contemplado esa posibilidad, jamás había quedado embarazada cuando había estado con Emmett, así que había asumido que no podía, pero ahora todo tenia más sentido, su falta de apetito, el mareo, esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba.

-No se…- Confeso la castaña, aun no podía articular una frase coherente.

-Sra., yo conozco un medico muy discreto si usted quiere su dirección, con mucho gusto se la proporcionare- Le dijo la criada.

-Le agradecería mucho, y le pido, no, le imploro que esto se quede entre nosotras… por favor- Le pidió Bella desesperada, no sabia que tenia que pensar.

-Por supuesto Sra., cuente con mi discreción, le dejare la dirección para que lo visite mañana-Le indico la criada –Y antes de que lo olvide la Sra. Cullen la espera para desayunar- Le dijo antes de retirarse.

Bella se limito a esconder su rostro entre sus manos, esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, esta era la última complicación que necesitaba, fue en ese momento que observo la nota que aun apretaba en su mano, lentamente la abrió y se dispuso a leer su contenido: "_Mi querida Bella, hoy un auto te recogerá cerca de la estación de North Greenwich, tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Att: Gral. Carlisle Cullen_". Inmediatamente Bella rompió la nota, hasta que visitara al medico no permitiría que la duda arruinara su plan, pasara lo que pasara, todo seguía su debido orden.

El día había pasado sin ninguna novedad en especial, hasta que en la tarde Bella se había excusado inventando que se vería con uno de los socios de su esposo, así que salió, y efectivamente como decía la nota, un auto la estaba esperando, pero no era cualquier auto, era el auto de Carlisle aunque el no estaba en el.

-Buenas noches Sra. Swift- Le saludo el conductor mientras ella subía.

-Buenas noches- Dijo secamente la castaña, mientras veía como entraban a una de las zonas más peligrosas de Londres, aunque la joven no conocía muy bien Londres, sabia perfectamente a cuales lugares no se debía entrar, ni por accidente; pero al parecer el chofer conocía perfectamente el lugar al cual se dirigían. Después de varios minutos, llegaron a una casa antigua que estaba toda iluminada al parecer había una fiesta.

-Sra., hemos llegado- Le anunció el chofer, Bella se limito a sentir y salió del auto- Pregunto por el general y la llevaran con el- Le dijo el hombre antes de que la joven entrara.

La castaña entro y pudo ver a varios hombres acompañados de lo que Bella estaba segura eran prostitutas, y los hombres hablaban algo extraño el idioma, no eran ingleses, ahora que los podía ver mejor mientras avanzaba cada paso, estaba segura de que eran alemanes, alemanes en el suelo ingles, mientras planeaban la forma de apoderarse del mundo. Mientras más caminaba la joven, más podía apreciar el lugar, pudo ver que en el fondo una mujer no muy entonada que estaba cantando, hasta que se encontró con Demetri bajando las escaleras.

-Buenas noches Sra. Switf- La saludo el hombre con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Coronel Watson- Le saludo la joven pensando en Alice -¿Cómo esta su esposa y su hija?- Le pregunto curiosa.

-Bien, es este momento voy a encontrarme con ellas- Le aseguro Demetri acercándose más –Carlisle la esta esperando escaleras arriba en la ultima puerta –

-Gracias Coronel- Dijo Bella sintiéndose incomoda, mientras Bella comenzaba a subir los peldaños de las escaleras.

-¿Lo quiere?- Le pregunto Demetri obligando a que Bella se girara. La joven lo miro por unos largos instantes, hasta que encontró la respuesta adecuada.

-Yo estoy arriesgando más de lo que Carlisle esta arriesgando al estar conmigo… así que ¿Usted que cree?- Le pregunto finalmente Bella, con una discreta sonrisa.

-Creo que debería tener cuidado, por que si no, le juro que yo personalmente me encargare de usted- Le advirtió Demetri saliendo de la casa, mientras Bella seguía subiendo las escaleras. La castaña llego hasta el final de pasillo y toco delicadamente la puerta.

-Adelante- Escucho la voz de Carlisle que la invitaba, Bella entro y lo vio sentando en una amplia mesa, parecía una mesa de reuniones, pero en ese momento estaba sola. En ese momento Carlisle la vio y le sonrió tan cálidamente como jamás lo había hecho.

-Buenas noches general- Le saludo Bella cerrando la puerta, pero sin acercarse.

-Me castigo a mi mismo obligándome a esperarte- Le dijo tomando una gran copa de vino.

-¿Por qué me has atraído aquí?- Le pregunto la joven confusa.

-Estaba discutiendo unos asuntos con unos viejos amigos- le contesto Carlisle bajando la mirada.

-No pareces muy feliz- Le aseguro Bella quitándose el abrigo y poniéndolo sobre la silla mientras se sentaba al lado del general.

-Nuestros días están contados, cada vez esta más cerca la guerra, en menos de un mes el Führer dará la orden para invadir Polonia. Esa orden bastara para desatar el caos- le aseguro Carlisle poniendo nerviosa a Bella, temía el poder de esas palabras.

-¿Realmente crees en los ideales alemanes?- Le pregunto Bella curiosa, realmente quería entender por que estaba haciendo todo eso.

-Te eh dicho que no creo en nada, solo en ti- Le aseguro Carlisle mientras delineaba los labios de Bella con su dedo pulgar.

-No deberías confiar en mi; soy una mentirosa- Le aseguro Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Me has mentido a mi?- le pregunto Carlisle rosando cuidadosamente su nariz con la garganta de Bella.

-Le eh mentido a todos… soy una mujer infiel- le respondió Bella.

-Eres demasiado hermosa, no se que haces conmigo- Le aseguro Carlisle rosando sus labios con los de Bella, pero cuando la iba a besar recostó su frente en la de la castaña -Alguien debería callar esa mujer, cantan horrible- le dijo el hombre refiriéndose a la mujer del primer piso.

-¿Si quieres puedo cantar para ti?- Le pregunto Bella con una sonrisa –Canto mejor que ella, te lo aseguro- le dijo sin separarse.

-Nunca te eh escuchado cantar, sería un honor- Le aseguro Carlisle ampliando más y más su sonrisa. La joven se levanto y se paro frente al hombre.

_"Fermes les yeux_

_Et laisses les étoiles_

_S'accrocher à tes doigts_

_Comme des papillons, mon amour_

_La nuit est belle_

_Approches-toi de moi_

_Ouvres grand tes ailes_

_La lune est telle un ange, veille sur toi_

_Si tu as peur d'apprendre à voler_

_Les battements de mon coeur_

_Disent je suis tout près_

_J'ai demandé un ciel parfait_

_Pour que tu puisses enfin rever_

_Fermes les yeux_

_La nuit sera ton amie_

_Sens comme le vent_

_Caresse ton visage_

_Gageons que le temps_

_Ne soit juste qu'un mirage_

_La nuit est belle_

_Approches-toi de moi_

_On ne voit plus qu'elle_

_La lune, mon amour_

_Brille pour toi_

_Fermes les yeux_

_Et laisses les étoiles_

_Briller de tout leurs feux_

_Comme d'immenses soleils, mon amour_

_La nuit est belle_

_Approches-toi de moi_

_Ouvres grand tes ailes_

_C'est toi, mon amour_

_Qui brille pour moi_

_C'est toi mon amour_

_Qui brille pour moi._

Esa era la primera canción que le había enseñado Alice a Bella, siempre le había gustado mucho a la castaña, y su amiga siempre le había dicho que parecía un ángel cuando la cantaba. Carlisle se levanto de la silla aplaudiendo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Eso fue hermoso, no sabia que cantaras tan bien, además ¿Hablas francés?- Le dijo el hombre acercándose dulcemente.

-No lo hablo, pero una vieja amiga me la había enseñado… ¿Te gusto?- Le pregunto Bella sintiendo como las manos de Carlisle la rodeaban.

-Fue hermoso- Le aseguro mientras la obligaba a caminar hasta un amplio sofá y los dos se sentaron allí.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Le pregunto la joven recostando su cabeza en el regazo del hombre.

-Por supuesto- Le aseguro Carlisle mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la castaña.

-¿Por qué tienes amigos alemanes si no crees en su ideales?... la verdad no lo entiendo- Le aseguro la mujer, disfrutando la dulce caricia del general.

-Mi padre era alemán, pero llego a Inglaterra cuando aun era un niño, pero jamás dejo de ser alemán, recuerdo que cuando yo era niño, todos mis veranos los pasaba en Berlín con mi abuela- Le conto Carlisle sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la joven – Pero después paso lo del archiduque y comenzó la guerra con Francia, y de un momento a otro ser alemán se volvió peligroso, así que mi padre me obligo a ocultar esa información, pero cuando la guerra exploto, Rosalie acababa de nacer, y yo estaba recién casado con Esme, es curioso como una guerra puede hacer que las personas por temor se unan, pero eso no evito que fuera reclutado por el ejercito ingles, y en menos de un mes estaba partiendo para Strasbourg, una ciudad fronteriza con Alemania, además estaba estudiando medicina era muy valioso- Le conto el hombre recordando con cierto dolor aquellos momentos –Los primeros meses fueron duros, aunque yo jamás salía del campamento, mi trabajo no era salir a matar, era salvar vidas. Hasta que un día llevaron a un joven de catorce años, estaba muy herido, y era un prisionero de guerra, y me pidieron que lo salvara para poder interrogarlo. Cuando fui a tratarlo, me di cuenta que era el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo de Berlín, tenia que hacer lo imposible para salvarlo, pero estaba en una situación critica, pero después de seis horas de cirugía logre estabilizarlo, el iba a sobrevivir- Aseguro Carlisle con tristeza –Cinco días después de que habían llevado a Edgard, llevaron a mi amigo, que también estaba en una condición lamentable, lo habían golpeado hasta casi matarlo, y por más que mis compañeros de campamento decían que ellos eran el enemigo, ellos no eran mi enemigo, había corrido junto a ellos por las calles de Berlín, había jugado con ellos casi todos los veranos de mi vida, no podía verlos sufrir. Así que decidí que cuando estuvieran mejor los tres partiríamos, yo no me podía quedar con aquellos que seres tal malvados, como lo eran mi batallón. Pasaron una semana hasta que Edgard despertó, al parecer estaba mucho mejor, así que hablamos y decidimos que esa noche partiríamos, pero con lo que no contaba es que cerca a mi campamento exploto una, así que me vi obligado a ir a socorrer a los heridos- Le aseguro apretando a Bella- Solo estuve dos horas por fuera, solo dos horas, pero mis compañeros, había tomado a Edgard y lo habían torturado hasta morir, y después le cortaron la cabeza y como si de un trofeo se tratara la pusieron en la entrada del campamento como una advertencia a los otros alemanes, y estaban a punto de matar a mi mejor amigo- Le conto mientras Bella sentía un escalofrió que le recorría la espalda – Yo tome una de las armas y les comencé a disparar, es gracioso jamás había tomado un arma en mi vida, pero al parecer tenia talento, y termine matando a todo mi campamento y tome a mi mejor amigo y huimos. Después de un mes de vagar por el bosque un grupo de soldados nos encontraron y al final quede como un sobreviviente de uno de los más salvajes ataques de los alemanes, por que eso fue lo que pensaron que había ocurrido- le dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-¿Y que paso con tu amigo?- le pregunto bella curiosa.

-Sobrevivió y juramos vengarnos-Le aseguro Carlisle.

-¿El esta aquí?- Le pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Bella, mi mejor amigo ha sido, es y siempre será Demetri- Le dijo Carlisle sorprendiendo mucho a Bella.

-¿Pero como no descubrieron que el era alemán?- Le pregunto Bella curiosa.

-Pase a Demetri por uno de los soldados de mi batallón, y nadie sospecho al principio, pero un viejo capitán lo hizo, y el muy bastardo nos hizo un atentado donde murieron mis padres, pero Demetri se encargo personalmente de el, así que juramos destruir el imperio que había permitido todas aquellas injusticias, aunque sabíamos que nos llevaría tiempo, ahora que estábamos tan cerca, sube el Führer al poder y lo arruina todo, ahora estamos intentando sabotear la inminente guerra, pero parece una misión imposible, parece que nada detendrá lo que va a suceder- Finalizó Carlisle mirando detenidamente a Bella, la joven ahora comprendía lo del cargamento perdido de armas, Carlisle las había robado para que nadie las pudiera tener, ahora comprendía que nada era como se suponía que debía ser.

-No eres tan malo como pareces, tu causa es noble, aunque tus métodos no lo sean- Le aseguro Bella atrayendo el rostro de Carlisle al suyo, besándose intensamente con todo el amor que tenia en el alma, la castaña quería transmitirle todo el calor de su corazón a Carlisle para darle un poco de alivio al hombre, a su hombre, a su amor.

-Tu amor será lo único capaz de redimir mi alma… no lo olvides- Le aseguro Carlisle con los ojos llenos de amor volviéndola a besar, después de unos largo minutos. El general se separo y saco un sobre de su bolsillo –¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

****

.:. CONTINUARA .:.

**NA: Nos encontramos a tres cap del final de la historia, como se ha pasado el tiempo ¿no?... La canción que utilice es de Vanessa Paradis y se llama "La Lune Brille pour Toi" y es muy bonita y la pueden encontrar en Youtube. **

**Gracias por sus apasionantes comentarios de verdad, son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	17. Capitulo 17: ¿Decisión Final?

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

___-Tu amor será lo único capaz de redimir mi alma… no lo olvides- Le aseguro Carlisle con los ojos llenos de amor volviéndola a besar, después de unos largo minutos. El general se separo y saco un sobre de su bolsillo –¿Me podrías hacer un favor?_

****

Capitulo 17: ¿Decisión Final?

**.:. Londres, 20 de agosto de 1939 .:.**

Bella respiraba agitadamente, manteniendo muy apretado el sobre que Carlisle le había dado hacía una semana, la joven recordaba que el general le había dicho que tenia que entregar ese sobre directamente al señor Ibrahim Al-Koni, un comerciante de la zona industrial, y que el le daría o le diría algo, que se lo digiera directamente al general, que ese iba hacer un secreto entre Bella y él. Bella lo único que sabia, es que ese era el hombre que le conseguía ciertos objetos a Carlisle, aunque no entendía bien que tipo de objetos eran.

Obviamente esto no iba a pasar desapercibido por la rebelión, así que Bella se vio obligada a tener que llevar el sobre con la rebelión para que lo analizara antes de llevarlo con el mercader; pero la joven no se había podido escapar de Esme en toda la semana, así que invento una excusa y contacto a Edward que la estaría esperando en un nuevo lugar. Al principio había sido difícil evadir a los guardias que la seguían pero finalmente lo había logrado, ahora lentamente se bajaba del taxi en la dirección que le había dado Edward.

Cuando entro al lugar, como la joven esperaba, estaba Black y al final de la habitación Edward estaba recostado sobre la pared.

-Buenos días- saludo Bella con la cara baja.

-Buenos días Isabella- La saludo Black, mientras que Edward se limito a mover la cabeza -¿Tienes el sobre?- le pregunto la joven eh inmediatamente Bella se lo entrego. Después de unos largos minutos, Edward logro abrir el sobre en el cual solo había una tarjeta con el nombre del general.

-¿Qué piensas?- Le pregunto Edward muy sorprendido a Black.

-Creo que la esta probando, quiere saber cual es su fidelidad- Anotó Black con cierta astucia.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Le pregunto finalmente Edward muy preocupado.

-Isabella entregara el sobre a su destino, y nosotros estaremos vigilando- Anuncio determinadamente Black con un tono severo –Entrega el sobre hoy mismo, sin falta- le pido el hombre a Bella.

-Esta bien- Le contesto Bella, sintiéndose aliviada de que el sobre no contuviera nada que pudiera perjudicar a Carlisle. Edward volvió a sellar el sobre con gran maestría, no parecía que jamás hubiera sido abierto.

-Isabella estaremos en contacto- Se despidió Black levantándose y marchándose, mientras esperaba que Edward le entregara el sobre. Edward se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraba la joven.

-No vayas a perderlo- Le dijo Edward ofreciéndole el sobre, pero cuando Bella lo iba a tomar, este no lo soltó, la joven empezó a ejercer algo de fuerza para que Edward lo soltara, fue en ese momento cuando sintió los labios del hombre sobre los suyos.

Bella se quedo impactada y no reacciono por varios minutos, jamás hubiera esperado esa reacción de Edward. Pero cuando la mente de Bella comprendió la situación, intento corresponder el beso, había esperado ese beso los últimos cuatro años de su vida, pero cuando se estaba intensificando, la joven no pudo sacar de su cabeza, los labios de Carlisle, los besos del general la habían marcado del tal forma que ella no podía corresponder a nadie más, así que finalmente empujo a Edward para que la soltara.

-¿Por qué ahora?- Le pregunto Bella recuperando el aire -¿Por qué no hace tres años atrás?- le cuestiono dolida.

-Tenia miedo a lastimarte- Le confeso el Edward igual de adolorido que la castaña.

-¿Tenias miedo de lastimarme?- Le cuestiono la joven enojada – Me obligaste entregarme a un hombre que no amaba para lograr tu venganza ¿Y tu tenias miedo de lastimarme?- Le cuestiono sorprendida.

-Isabella tu no entiendes…- Le intento explicar el hombre pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Tienes razón no entiendo- Le aseguro la joven – No entiendo como pudiste lanzarme a los brazos de dos hombres diferentes por tu dichosa causa… no entiendo como jugaste con la muerte de mis padres para ayudarte en esta locura… no entiendo como después de que había logrado salirme de todo esto me buscaste para que regresara… eso es lo que yo no entiendo- Le aseguro con rabia.

-Yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, y yo no era lo mejor- Le aseguro Edward bajando la mirada.

-Tal vez debiste haberme dejado decidir, no tienes ni idea lo diferente que hubiera sido todo, y hubieras tomado el lugar de Emmett… ahora ya no tengo salida, ayúdame a entender eso- Le pidió la castaña sabiendo que estaba siendo cruel, pero ya no quería fingir que el comportamiento de Edward no la había afectado.

-Jamás quise lanzarte a los brazos de un monstro como Cullen, te lo juro- Afirmo Edward tomando a Bella de los hombros.

-¿Dices que Carlisle es un monstro?- Le cuestiono con furia Bella –Creo que no te has mirado últimamente en un espejo, por que yo solo veo un monstro y no es el- le dijo con total convicción- El ha sido el único hombre en mi vida que me ha tratado como una dama, que no ha tenido miedo amarme, a entregarse a mi, el jamás me ha lanzado a los brazos de otros, el si me quiere para el, así que no me digas que es un monstro, por que no sabes nada- Le grito finalmente la joven mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Edward y salía corriendo de la casa, ya no podía seguir escuchándolo más, ya no podía seguir escuchándose a ella misma, había que aceptarlo se había enamorado de Carlisle, ya no valía más la pena esconder esa verdad que gritaba por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento Bella no estaba muy entusiasmada para visitar al mercader, así que antes de ir, decidió pasar por el medico que la criada le había recomendado, ahora más que nunca la joven necesitaba salir de esa duda.

La verdad no se demoro mucho, era un simple prueba de sangre que se demoraría dos semanas, pero con el dinero logro que le tuvieran el resultado para dentro de una semana, Bella realmente no sabia que esperar, en el fondo quería tener un hijo de Carlisle, pero esta no era la situación que hubiera deseado para que eso sucediera, pero ya no importaba lo que ella hubiera querido, ahora las cartas ya estaban echadas, y el destino ya no podría cambiarse.

Tomo un taxi que la dejo en la zona industrial, cuando se bajo frente al local del comerciante en la esquina pudo ver un pequeño café tal vez después de hablar con el mercader pasara a tomarse algo. Cuando Bella entro al local escucho como una campana en la puerta anunciaba su entrada.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿En que puedo ayudarla?- Le pregunto un hombre joven que también era árabe.

-Buenas tardes, necesito hablar con el señor Ibrahim Al-Koni- Le dijo Bella mirando el lugar que al parecer vendía antigüedades.

-¿Para que lo busca?- Le pregunto el hombre curioso.

-Dígale que necesito entregarle algo… personalmente- Explico Bella renuente a decir nada más. El hombre joven busco al señor Al-Koni, un viejo árabe con una espesa barba blanca que adornaba su rostro.

-La Sra. Swift ¿verdad?- Le pregunto el anciano con una cálida sonrisa, Bella se limito a asentir con la cabeza -La estaba esperando- le aseguro el hombre indicándole con la mano el camino que debía seguir. Subieron al segundo nivel de la tiendo, donde había una modesta oficina con un gran ventanal que daba a la calle. Cuando estaban acomodados, Bella le entrego el sobre el hombre lo abrió y miro a la joven por unos largos instantes.

-¿Todo esta bien?- Le pregunto Bella algo nerviosa.

-Realmente el General se quedo corto de palabras al describirla, jamás dijo que eran tan hermosa- Le aseguro el hombre sacando una caja de madera –El no estaba muy seguro de que elegir, así que finalmente decidió que usted eligiera- Le explico.

-Elegir… ¿Qué?- Le pregunto Bella confundida, hasta que el hombre abrió la caja de madera y extendió sobre la mesa varios diamantes diferentes, fue en ese momento que la joven entendió de lo que estaban hablando -¿El quiere regalarme una joya?- le pregunto finalmente.

-No una joya, un anillo- Le aseguro el hombre –Tiene que elegir la piedra y yo le hare la empuñadura, pero el general no estaba seguro cual elegir para usted- le conto el hombre conmoviendo a Bella, ella jamás se hubiera esperado eso, Carlisle le quería hacer un regalo.

-¿Entre cuales estaba dudando el?-Le pregunto viendo las grandes piedras.

-La verdad el quería esta para usted- Le dijo Ibrahim, señalando un hermoso diamante rosado, muy grande, realmente el más grande de toda la colección que poseía el viejo hombre. La castaña tomo la piedra unos momentos en sus manos, maravillada por la joya.

-Entonces elijó esta- Le aseguro Bella con una sonrisa.

-Estará lista en un par de semanas- Le aseguro el hombre guardado las otras piedras en la caja- Espero verla entonces- deseo el hombre fascinado con la belleza de la castaña.

Bella regreso a la mansión Cullen aun maravillada por la sorpresa que Carlisle le había preparado, cuando pensaba que ya estaba conociendo al general el aun podía sorprenderla, y cada vez las dudas crecían más y más en su interior, en ese momento ya no estaba segura de cual era el camino que debía tomar.

**.:. Londres, 01 de septiembre de 1939 .:.**

En los últimos días no había podido ver mucho a Carlisle la situación internacional cada vez era más alarmante, por lo cual comprendía la ausencia del general, aunque lo extrañaba, más de lo que Bella hubiera podido extrañar cualquier cosa. La joven intento perder a los hombres que siempre la seguían, definitivamente no quería que nadie supiera sus sospechas, hasta que no hubiera alguna certeza. Después de perder a los hombres que siempre la seguían; tomo un taxi para el centro medico, sus resultados ya deberían estar y ese día saldría de todas sus dudas.

Bella entro al centro medico y apresuradamente busco al medico, que la había atendido las semana antes, cuando lo vio se acerco tímidamente.

-Buenos días Sra.- Le saludo el medico.

-¿Tiene los resultados?-Le pregunto Bella saltándose las cortesías.

-Si, aquí precisamente los llevo… ¿Quiere que lo lea para usted? ¿O prefiere revisarlo sola?- Le pregunto el medico viendo el miedo en los ojos de Bella.

-Si lo leo sola… ¿Voy a entender?- Pregunto la joven dudosa.

-Por supuesto, es muy simple, poaistivo o negativo… no hay más posibilidades- Le aseguro el medico con tono amable intentando tranquilizarla.

-Entonces prefiero leerla sola- Le dijo Bella no muy segura, mientras el medico le entregaba el sobre.

Bella sin despedirse salió del centro medico, y camino hasta un parque, y en una de las sillas se acomodo, podía ver a los niños jugando, y no se imaginaba a ella con un niño en sus brazos, ella no seria lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar eso, pero tal vez todo era una falsa alarma, y se estaba creando un problema sin causa real. La castaña se quedo mirando al horizonte sin ver nada en realidad, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Isabel- Susurro Alice con la pequeña Elizabeth en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Bella a la defensiva, apretando el sobre en sus manos.

-¿Aun estas enojada conmigo?- Le pregunto Alice sentándose al lado de la castaña.

-No… no podría estar enojada contigo- Le confeso Bella sin verla.

-Isabel, entiéndeme, yo quería evitarte el dolor, pero al parecer te cause más dolor… perdóname- Le pido Alice sintiéndose falta.

-Tranquila, yo te quiero mucho… eres mi mejor amiga- Le aseguro Bella intentando una sonrisa que jamás llego a sus ojos.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- le aseguro Alice, viendo a Bella -A ti te pasa algo más… ¿Paso algo con el general?- Le pregunto asustada.

-Creo que… estoy embarazada de Carlisle…- Le contesto Bella intentando controlar sus lagrimas.

-Amiga…- Le susurro Alice posando su mano en las manos de Bella –Tienes que salir de la duda- le sugirió.

-Aquí tengo los exámenes- Le dijo Bella separando su mano y levantando el sobre -¿Puede leer los resultados por mi?- le pregunto débilmente la joven, casi desesperada.

-Toma a Elizabeth- Le dijo Alice, mientras le pasaba a la bebe, y tomaba el sobre. Alice lo abrió rápidamente y leyó el resultado –Es positivo… tienes cuatro semanas de embarazo- sentencio Alice bajando la mirada -¿Qué vas hacer?- Le pregunto.

-Voy a terminar mi misión y huiré de todo esto, mi hijo no va a crecer en este mundo…- Le dijo intentando controlar sus emociones mientras Elizabeth ajena a la desesperante situación jugaba con el cabello de la castaña.

-¿Vas a matar al padre de tu hijo… el hombre que amas?- Le pregunto Alice sorprendida.

-No tengo opción, si no lo hago, me matan, no hay formulas mágicas, no una formula que me permita quedarme con Carlisle, la única manera de poder ofrecerle una vida a mi hijo… es la única manera en la que voy a poder escapar- Le aseguro Bella sentenciando su propio futuro.

-¿Y adonde iras?- Le pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Iré América, allí iniciare nuevamente- Le confirmo Bella bajando la mirada a la bebe que jugaba en sus brazos.

-Espero que sea lo correcto- Le deseo Alice con tristeza -¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?- le ofreció con dulzura.

-No, prefiero caminar- Le aseguro Bella devolviéndole la bebe a su amiga.

-Cuídate- Le pidió Alice mientras Bella se levantaba- Y si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme-

-Tu también- Le dijo la joven alejándose de su amiga y caminando.

Bella camino por la calles sin ningún rumbo quería despejar su cabeza, pero entre más pensaba más sentía como su cabeza pesaba más y más, todo estaba mal y el tiempo se le acaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría ocultar su embarazo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría sostener su mentira? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría sus fuerzas antes de que se arrepintiera? Pero no pudo seguir pensando por que un brazo la jalo con mucho fuerza obligándola a entrar a Bella a un callejón.

-¿Edward? –Susurro Bella sorprendida -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto mientras Edward no soltaba su brazo mientras tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

-Conseguí la autorización… vamos a matar a Cullen, solo tienes que llevarlo a la zona industrial… y nos encargaremos del resto- Le aseguro Edward muy feliz. Bella no dijo nada, aunque pensaba que esa debía ser una señal, la señal que esperaba, cumpliría su misión y partiría, estaba decidido.

**　.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo cap es el "3 de septiembre", se por fin llegaremos al inicio de la historia ¿Qué pasara?... Hagan sus apuestas…**

**Gracias por sus apasionantes comentarios de verdad, son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!!**

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	18. Capitulo 18: 3 de septiembre

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-Conseguí la autorización… vamos a matar a Cullen, solo tienes que llevarlo a la zona industrial… y nos encargaremos del resto- Le aseguro Edward muy feliz. Bella no dijo nada, aunque pensaba que esa debía ser una señal, la señal que esperaba, cumpliría su misión y partiría, estaba decidido. _

**Capitulo 18: 3 de Septiembre… **

**.:. Londres, 3 de septiembre de 1939.:.**

Bella no había podido dormir en las ultimas dos noches, estaba desesperada, sabia que el día del golpe final se acercaba, casi podía sentirlo, especialmente ese día, no había dejado de vomitar en toda la mañana, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo en su habitación, Esme esta tan emocionada, ese día estaba organizando una partida de cartas, a la cual por más intentos de la joven, no había podido escarpa. Se baño y se preparo, tomo algo escaso de almuerzo, ya casi no podía soportar la comida, todo lo que entraba a su boca terminaba en el retrete, pero Bella no podía quejarse, tenia que ser fuerte y resistir, fingir que todo estaba bien, aunque jamás se hubiera sentido peor.

La tarde llego, sin ninguna novedad, mientras las dos invitadas de Esme se encontraban en la mesa, jugando a las cartas. Hasta que una de las mujeres comenzó a discutir sobre las superficialidades de la sociedad.

-Mi prima le acaba de comprar un diamante a una rusa, era una aristócrata, es un diamante amarillo- Comentaba la mujer más vieja de las cuatro, hasta que Carlisle con una medio sonrisa entro en la habitación.

-Buena tardes señoras, veo que hoy han comenzado más temprano- Saludo educada y secamente el general, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Que milagro que estés en casa tan temprano- Le dijo muy sorprendida Esme que estaba sentada justo al lado de Bella- ¿Recuerdas cuando uno de tus amigos, el que es árabe te ofreció aquel diamante rosado?- le pregunto la mujer recordando la piedra- Pero no me lo quisiste comprar- finalizo algo triste.

-Ese diamante era de más de diez quilates, un diamante no es huevo de codorniz, un diamante no es más que una piedra, y con eso en el dedo no podrías ni tomar una carta- Le contesto Carlisle sabiendo que ese era el diamante que había elegido Bella para su anillo, el mismo diamante que siempre había imaginado ver en el dedo de la castaña desde que la había conocido.

-Encima de que no me lo compras me regañas-Le dijo Esme, con una amplia sonrisa- Acabo de ganarles, flor imperial- Les mostro muy satisfecha a sus compañeras.

-No puedo creer, volví a perder- Dijo Bella ofreciendo sus cartas, como novedad había perdido y es que con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza no se podía concentrar.

-¿Te vas a aquedar?- Pregunto Esme a su esposo.

-No, vine por unos documentos- Contesto Carlisle sin quitarle la mirada a Bella que lo miro por unos instantes e inmediatamente bajo la mirada, la castaña había entendido perfectamente el mensaje que el general le estaba enviando, y es que durante ese tiempo habían aprendido a comunicarse con las miradas.

-Que mala memoria tengo-Dijo Bella mirando el reloj -Recordé que tengo una cita a las tres, debo irme- Se excuso apresuradamente la joven castaña levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que nos dejes Bella?- Le pregunto Esme, mientras Carlisle posaba su mano en el hombro de su esposa.

-Es sobre unos negocios de mi esposo Esme…. Ustedes entenderán- Se excuso rápidamente la joven abandonando apresuradamente la habitación, respirando con dificulta entro a la habitación de huéspedes donde se hospedaba y guardo todo lo que más pudo en su bolso; se puso un abrigo y el sombrero dispuesta a salir de la casa.

-Lady Swift, la señora Cullen me pidió que la llevara- le informo el chofer a Bella que lo pensó unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza y se subió al lujoso coche.

Mientras Isabella Swan veía como el lujoso auto en el que se encontraba pasaba rápidamente por las calles londinenses, llenas de miedo, duda, dos días antes los alemanes habían decidido invadir Polonia, lo que agravaba las relaciones internacionales y acrecentaba la posibilidad de una nueva guerra; pero aunque la situación política del país era alarmante, Isabella Swan tenia mayores problemas en ese momento. La joven se bajo del auto frente a una cafetería.

-¿Señora la espero?- Le pregunto el chofer.

-No gracias, tomare un taxi- Se excuso la joven entrando a la cafetería, y buscando la mesa más alejada de las demás personas que ocupaban el café, y acerca a la ventana.

-Buenas tardes, el menú- Le intento entregar el mesero, pero la joven lo rechazo.

-Un café- le dijo -¿Puedo usar su teléfono?- Le pregunto amablemente Isabella, con su elegante tono.

-Por supuesto sígame- Le indico el mesero y la dejo frente al teléfono. La joven tomo el teléfono y espero que timbrara una vez y colgó. Espero unos instantes y volvió a marcar el número.

-Aló hermano, lamento no haber llamado antes eh estado muy ocupada, ¿Cómo están todos en casa?- Pregunto la joven mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente.

-Estamos preparados, solo tienes que llevarlo a la zona industrial y nosotros nos encargaremos ¿Todo esta bien?- Le susurro la voz del Edward al otro lado de la línea, mientras la joven escucho la respuesta obligándose a tranquilizarse.

–Todo esta bien estoy en el café "Passion", voy a salir de compras- le dijo Bella.

-Nosotros ya estamos en la zona industria estaremos muy pendientes- Le aseguro Edward –No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- Le dijo antes de terminar la llamada. Así que dejando el teléfono Bella volvió a la mesa, a esperar. Nuevamente su vista se perdió en la ventana dándose razones para ser fuerte y cumplir con su misión. No tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo había esperado, pero cuando se dio cuenta Carlisle entraba a la cafetería.

-¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunto el general inclinándose para darle un corto beso.

-Bien- le aseguro Bella –Me alegro de que haya podido hacerme un espacio en su ocupada agenda- Le aseguro bajando la mirada.

-Hoy te voy a cumplir algo que te había prometido hace mucho tiempo- le aseguro sentándose Carlisle sentándose frente a la castaña.

-¿Cuál promesa?- Le pregunto Bella algo triste.

-Ya esta listo el apartamento que te prometí, hoy te voy a llevar a él- Le aseguro Carlisle muy emocionado, Bella sonrió pasando su mano por el vientre, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, aunque rompiera su corazón en el camino.

-Vamos- Le dijo Bella intentado sonar emocionada. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, pagaron el café de Bella y los dos subieron al auto.

-Vamos a la Saint James Park, por favor- Le indico Carlisle al chofer.

-Carlisle, será que antes ¿Podemos pasar donde tu amigo el árabe para saber si ya esta listo mi anillo?- Le pregunto Bella recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Carlisle quería intoxicarse con su olor, por ultima vez.

-Todo lo que la Sra., ordene- Le aseguro Carlisle –Vamos antes a la zona industrial- Le pidió al chofer.

Jamás un camino le había parecido tan largo a Bella en toda su vida, y definitivamente había caminado toda su vida, pero la joven sabia que se dirigía a su destino final. Finalmente los dos llegaron a la zona industrial, y bajaron del auto. Caminaron muy despacio, mientras se acercaban a la tienda, fue cuando Bella pudo ver a varios agentes de la rebelión que estaban varios lugares de la calle, sabia que el momento había llegado, ya no había marcha atrás. Entraron a la tienda y en cuando el joven los vio inmediatamente los hizo subir a la oficina de Ibrahim Al-Koni, donde el hombre apenas los vio los invito asentarse.

-Que suerte que hayan venido hoy, justamente esta mañana termine su anillo Sra.- le aseguro Ibrahim, sacando de una cajita un precioso anillo de empuñadura de plata con el diamante rosado en el centro y nos pequeños diamantes blancos a su alrededor dando la ilusión de que fuera una flor, era precioso.

-Tómalo- Le incito Carlisle mientras Bella delicadamente tomaba la joya en sus manos –Lee la inscripción- le pidió Carlisle con una amplia sonrisa. Bella inclino el anillo para leer en el interior una inscripción "_Te Amo C.C. 1939_" Bella sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Es hermoso- Susurro la joven casi sin palabras.

-Es verdad… Te amo- Le dijo Carlisle, obligando que las lagrimas de Bella salieran de sus ojos, jamás le había dicho que la amaba esa era la primera vez y la joven se negó a que esa fuera la ultima vez. La castaña se inclino sobre Carlisle y lo beso con tanta pasión que casi dolía.

-Póntelo- Le dijo Carlisle poniendo el lujoso anillo en el dedo anular de Bella, mientras la joven no dejaba de llorar.

-Te amo… no lo olvides- Le pidió Bella volviéndolo a besar ahora sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer –Corre- le susurro y Carlisle la miro confundido –Corre- le repitió y Carlisle entendió perfectamente el mensaje y salió corriendo de la tienda para llegar a su auto, Bella pudo escuchar unos tiros, pero a través de la ventana pudo ver como el general huía con bien, alejándose definitivamente de la joven.

Bella bajo las escaleras saliendo de la tienda, ya no había nadie de la rebelión todos habían huido y tal vez ella debería hacer lo mismo, se acerco a la calle y tomo un taxi.

-Sra., ¿Dónde la llevo?- Pregunto el conductor.

**-**Saint James Park, por favor- Pidió Bella intentando controlar sus lagrimas, tal vez si pudiera tener una oportunidad de explicarse, todo podría ser diferente.

-¿Esta bien?- Le pregunto el conductor preocupado.

-Si- Le susurro Bella sabiendo que mentía. Recorrieron las calles hasta que llegaron a una congestión, el auto dejo de andar -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin dejar de llorar.

-Hubo un accidente al parecer hoy no va poder llegar a Saint James Park, lo lamento Sra. ¿La puedo llevar a otro lado?- Le pregunto el conductor.

-¿Sabe donde queda el "Café Passion"?- Le pregunto Bella un poco más controlada, las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y como siempre no estaban a su favor, otra vez había perdido la partida más importante de su vida. El conductor asintió y la llevo nuevamente al café. Bella pago el taxi, y camino lentamente hasta el café, entro y se acomodo en la mesa donde horas antes había estado sentada y pidió un café.

Varios minutos vio el café sobre la mesa, y saco la pastilla de cianuro que meses atrás le había dado Black, por si la descubrían, la sostuvo entre sus manos hasta que la destapo, dejando caer el contenido en el café, tomó la cuchara y empezó a revolver el oscuro líquido.

-Le dije que si no tenia cuidado, yo mismo me encargaría de usted Sra. Switf- Le dijo la fuerte voz de Demetri que estaba acompañado de otros cuatro agentes.

-¿Puedo tomar mi café?- Le pregunto Bella sin levantar la mirada.

-Ni yo seria capaz de negarle el ultimo deseo a un condenado, adelante- Le contesto Demetri manteniendo su dura expresión. La castaña levanto la taza y la llevo hasta su boca, pero no pudo tomar el contenido, ella no podía suicidarse, si iba a morir, moriría con la cabeza en alto, no como una criminal, al final ella no había cometido ningún crimen, así que bajo la taza.

-Mejor vámonos, supongo que quiere estar en su casa antes de la cena- Le dijo Bella levantándose de la silla.

-Esa es una actitud muy inteligente- Le aseguro Demetri escoltándola.

Mientras el podre Carlisle se encontraba en su despacho en el ministerio de seguridad, aun no podía creer que la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado, todo había sido una emboscada, ahora solo quería satisfacer el inmenso dolor que ocupaba su corazón; en ese momento Demetri entro a la oficina de su amigo.

-Ya la tenemos, esta en una de las celdas ¿Estas seguro de lo que vamos hacer?- Le pregunto Demetri viendo el dolor de su amigo.

-Quiero que antes de las once de la noche ella haya sido ejecuta oficialmente, estoy seguro de eso- Le dijo Carlisle levantado la mirada.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- Le dijo Demetri sabiendo que su amigo no se retractaría, mientras el entregaba el precioso anillo.

-Eso no es mío, es de ella-Le aseguro Carlisle con dolor.

-Pues ahora es tuyo- Le dijo Demetri dejando el anillo sobre el escritorio.

-Te vas a encargar personalmente ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Carlisle temeroso.

-Por supuesto- Le aseguro Demetri saliendo de la oficina.

En otra parte Bella estaba siendo trasladada a la zona de ejecución del ministerio de seguridad, con otras seis personas que algunas veces había visto en el cuartel de la rebelión, cerca a la pared los obligaron a arrodillarse. Bella callo al suelo y poso su mano en el vientre y hizo algo que jamás había hecho en toda su vida, comenzó a rezar pero no por ella, si no por Carlisle, sabia que su alma no tenia salvación, pero Carlisle aun tenia alguna oportunidad, así que cerro los ojos sintiendo el cañón del arma en su cabeza, la partida había terminado, y ella había perdido todo.

Mientras Carlisle llegaba a la casa en silencio sentía algo atravesado en su pecho; como si se tratara de una cruel espina que jamás desaparecería… estaba seguro. Cuando entro Esme lo estaba esperando.

-¿Carlisle que paso con Bella? ¿Por qué tus agentes vinieron pos sus cosas?- Le pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Bella tuvo que salir de viaje a Liverpool con su esposo, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber- Le dijo Carlisle sin querer hablar.

-Pero Carlisle…- Intento insistir Esme.

-¡¡¿Es que no me escuchaste?!!- Le pregunto Carlisle molesto subiendo las escaleras, cuando llego al final del pasillo vio la habitación vacía de Bella, y algo más fuerte que su voluntad lo llevo hasta ella, y se sentó en la cama, aquella cama que aun guardaba su aroma. Metió su mano en la chaqueta para encontrar el anillo que horas antes le había regalado y lo apretó en su puño a tal punto que su mano comenzó a sangrar mientras el reloj comenzaba a sonar marcando las once de la noche. Cuando las campanadas terminaron Carlisle se levanto de la cama y cerro la habitación obligándose a no mirar atrás.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo cap es "Fuiste el Amor", ¿Cuál será el final del resto de los personajes??....¿Que pasara ahora con Carlisle?? ¿Podrá vivir sin Bella?**

**Espero que no me juzguen muy duro por este cap, esperen hasta el próximo antes de perseguirme con antorchas…. Por favor (Carita de cordero degollado). **

**Gracias por sus apasionantes comentarios de verdad, son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	19. Capitulo 19: Fuiste el Amor

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-¡¡¿Es que no me escuchaste?!!- Le pregunto Carlisle molesto subiendo las escaleras, cuando llego al final del pasillo vio la habitación vacía de Bella, y algo más fuerte que su voluntad lo llevo hasta ella, y se sentó en la cama, aquella cama que aun guardaba su aroma. Metió su mano en la chaqueta para encontrar el anillo que horas antes le había regalado y lo apretó en su puño a tal punto que su mano comenzó a sangrar mientras el reloj comenzaba a sonar marcando las once de la noche. Cuando las campanadas terminaron Carlisle se levanto de la cama y cerro la habitación obligándose a no mirar atrás. _

**Capitulo 19: Fuiste el Amor (1ra Parte)…**

**.:. Londres, 5 de septiembre de 1939 .:.**

Cada vez la situación mundial era más critica, Gran Bretaña y Francia ya le habían declarado oficialmente la guerra Alemania, que por supuesto no le había afectado en nada la declaración, pero lo que no esperaban los ingleses ni los franceses era que Estados Unidos se declarara neutral, estas dos naciones comenzaban el viacrucis que significaría una guerra para la cual no estaban preparados, a diferencia de Alemania. La sociedad inglesa ya no era la misma, el terror corría por la calles, y la zozobra no dejaban a nadie, pero aun con esta situación todos intentaban fingir que todo estaba bien.

Esme salió esa mañana muy temprano, no soportaba la soledad de la mansión que se había instalado con la repentina partida de Bella, así que decidió visitar a Mary, ya no tenia a nadie más a quien recurrir.

-Cada día tu hijita esta más hermosa- Le dijo Esme a Alice mientras entraba al jardín donde la joven mujer pasaba casi todo su tiempo jugando con la bebe.

-Gracias Esme, que gusto verte- Le dijo Alice muy emocionada esperando ver a su amiga -¿Y Bella no te acompaño?- Le pregunto ingenuamente.

-Bella partió a Liverpool hace dos días… aun creo que hay algo más- Le aseguro Esme sentándose al lado de Alice.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Alice -¿Qué paso?- le pregunto algo alterada, no pudo disimular su preocupación.

-Hace dos días llegaron los agentes de Carlisle y recogieron todas las cosas de Bella, y cuando le pregunte Carlisle me dijo que ella se había ido, y que eso era todo- Le conto Esme desesperada –Pero yo presiento que le paso algo… algo muy malo- Esas eran las palabras que Alice necesitaba escuchar para saber que a su amiga la habían descubierto, aunque aun mantenía la esperanza de que no la hubieran fusilado, que tal vez aun estuviera con vida, y sabia que solo existía una persona en el mundo que la podría sacar de sus dudas… El general.

Después de la revelación de Esme, Alice prefirió cambiar de tema, y pasaron toda la mañana hablando de las banalidades, pero Alice no se podía concentrar en nada, en el momento en que por fin Esme se había marchado, Alice dejo a Elizabeth con la nana, y partió para el ministerio, necesitaba saber que le había pasado a su amiga, tenia que hacer algo.

Alice llego al ministerio esperando no encontrarse a su marido, ella sabia que el jamás le diría nada, y aunque no sabia como lograría sacarle la información no se rendiría esta vez. El ministerio como siempre, estaba oscuro, y muy frio, Alice camino apresuradamente, aunque había ido pocas veces al ministerio, sabia exactamente el camino que debía seguir. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, la pequeña mujer entro, ni si quiera espero a que la secretaria la anunciara simplemente entro a la oficina y vio como Carlisle estaba hablando por teléfono, apenas el hombre la vio la invito a entrar, y termino la llamada.

-Te había dejado un mensaje en tu casa, Demetri tuvo que viajar a Francia pero no te preocupes, mañana regresara a primera hora- Le dijo Carlisle sorprendido de ver a la esposa de su amigo allí, jamás había cruzado más de dos palabras con ella, y ahora tenerla en su oficina le parecía extraño.

-Necesito hablar con usted- Le dijo Alice cerrando la puerta y entrando completamente a la oficina.

-Pensé que eso estábamos haciendo- Le dijo Carlisle algo molesto.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- Le pregunto directamente Alice –Y no me diga que volvió con su esposo, por que eso es una mentira, quiero la verdad- Le exigió la mujer, viendo a los ojos de Carlisle que la miraba extrañado.

-Qué te importa lo que paso con ella- Le dijo el general molesto –Tu eras la primera que quería que se fuera, se feliz, se fue- Le aseguro el hombre dejando la cortesía.

-Yo no quería que se fuera, solo quería que se alejara de usted- Le dijo Alice entre dientes sintiéndose ofendida, aunque en el fondo el general tenia razón Alice había deseado tanto alejar a Isabella de esa vida, que tal vez la había condenado.

-¿Por qué te importa?- Le volvió a preguntar el hombre confundido.

-¿Qué le paso?- Le volvió a preguntar Alice acercándose al escritorio y poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras se inclinaba.

-¿Quieres realmente saberlo?- Le pregunto Carlisle sombrío, Alice simplemente lo miro, Carlisle tomo una de las carpetas y saco un papel y comenzó a leer –"_Bella Switf, fue arrestada el 3 de septiembre del año en curso, bajo la acusación de intento de homicidio y rebelión, fue juzgada esa misma tarde, y condenada a morir por fusilamiento. Bajos las ordenes del Coronel Demetri Watson a las 10:38 pm del 3 de septiembre del año en curso, fue ejecutada por un pelotón. Su hora de muerte fue declarada a las 10:40pm por el Coronel Watson, su cuerpo llevado a la morgue esperando que sea reclamado. Firma 04 de septiembre de 1939_"- Concluyo Carlisle con la voz roca, esas palabras aun le dolían.

-Ella no puede estar muerta- Se dijo así misma Alice, no podía ser cierto, su amiga no podía haber sido fusilada, no como una delincuente.

-Nunca pensé que fueran tan amigas- le dijo Carlisle guardando nuevamente el documento.

-¿Cómo pudo matarla?- le cuestiono Alice llevándose sus manos al rostro, mientras sus lagrimas nublaban su visión y comenzaban a bañar su rostro, Isabel estaba muerta, y Alice no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer- Susurro Carlisle sin mucha convicción en sus palabras.

-Ella lo amaba y usted la mato…- Le susurro Alice intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- Le pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

-Ella me conto que lo amaba, y por eso quería alejarla de usted por que sabia que al final la mataría- Le explico con rabia Alice –Usted solo la utilizó ¿verdad?… era su objeto, algo para su placer, mientras usted le entregaba migajas, ella le entregaba su corazón…Usted es un desgraciado- le recrimino Alice dejando de lado la actuación de la dama de sociedad, ahora era simplemente Alice, la joven a cuya amiga habían "ejecutado".

-¡¡¿Y cree que yo no la amo? ¿Qué para mi no fue difícil? ¿Qué yo no me entregue también a ella?!!-Le grito Carlisle exasperado levantándose de la silla – Yo le hubiera dado todo, absolutamente todo, pero ella me traiciono, no entiendes Mary, habría dado todo por ella, incluso pensé en dejar a Esme por ella, para que me pagara de esta forma- Le aseguro Carlisle herido.

-¿Y si la amaba tanto por que no la ayudo?- Le pregunto Alice estupefacta.

-Yo no iba a buscarla, la iba dejar escapar, pero ella se entrego, pudo haber escapado con sus cómplices, pero se entrego, no pude hacer nada para salvarla- Le aseguro Carlisle agobiado.

-¡¡Ella estaba embarazada!!- Le grito Alice indignada –Estaba embarazada de usted ¿Entiende?- Le dijo herida, pero Carlisle simplemente bajo la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente en la silla -¿Lo sabia?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-Una de las criadas me había dicho sobre sus sospechas, pero no sabia que estaba confirmado- Le susurro adolorido llevándose las manos al rostro.

-¿Sabia que estaba embarazada de usted… pero igualmente la mato?-Le cuestiono Alice asqueada, no podía creer lo que el general había hecho.

-¡¡Ella era un obstáculo, y aunque me destrozara dar la orden tenia que hacerlo, mi misión es más importante que mis sentimientos, eh luchado por esto toda mi vida, no podía arriesgarlo por una mujer!!- le aseguro apretando la mano que aun tenia las marcas del anillo que alguna vez había sido de Bella.

-Mató a su hijo y la mujer que amaba ¿Por esto?- Le pregunto Alice señalando la oficina, estupefacta por la respuesta.

-Es mucho más que esto, pero jamás lo entenderías- Le aseguro Carlisle intentando controlar sus propias emociones.

-¡¡Usted es un bastardo, un maldito bastardo, que merece morir de una forma muy dolorosa!!-Le dijo Alice intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

-Tal vez ya estoy muerto- Le aseguro Carlisle.

-¿Dónde puedo reclamar el cuerpo?- Le pregunto Alice controlándose para no matar con sus propias manos al general.

-Esta en el cementerio del centro, la enterré ayer- Le confirmo Carlisle, recuperando nuevamente su dura expresión –Si eso es todo, puede retirarse, aun tengo trabajo que hacer- Le dijo Carlisle volviendo a posar su vista en los documentos.

-Usted es un asesino y al parecer no le importa… pero le aseguro que el fantasma de Bella lo perseguirá por siempre- Le dijo Alice inclinándose sobre Carlisle.

-¿Por qué esta tan segura de eso?- Le cuestiono Carlisle, conservado la tranquilidad.

-Por que ella fue el amor- Le aseguro Alice saliendo de la oficina mientras azotaba la puerta. Carlisle quedo allí en su silla en shock, la verdad en las palabras de Mary lo habían desarmado, tenia razón Bella había sido su amor, el verdadero amor.

Alice salió del ministerio aun muy alterada, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al cementerio del centro, necesitaba hablarle a su amiga una ultima vez, la simple idea la horrorizaba, ahora Isabel y su bebe estaban bajo tierra, todo por su culpa, si ella hubiera sido más firme en su plan de alejarla del general, tal vez su amiga estaría con vida. Llego al cementerio sin tener idea alguna por donde buscar, así que se acerco, al cuidador.

-Señor- Llamo Alice la atención de un hombre viejo y encorvado.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla Srta.?- Le pregunto el hombre amablemente.

-Necesitó encontrar la tumba de una persona-Le dijo Alice, intentando inútilmente controlar sus lagrimas.

-¿Cuándo fue el entierro?- Le pregunto el hombre.

-Ayer- Susurro Alice.

-Solo hubo un entierro ayer, permítame y la llevo- Le indio el hombre mientras Alice lo seguía –Fue algo triste por que solo asistieron dos personas- le aseguro el hombre, indicándole a Alice la tumba.

-Gracias- Le dijo Alice arrodillándose frente a la lapida de Isabel, que simplemente decía su nombre y la fecha de nacimiento y de muerte. Alice se quedo varios minutos con la mano sobre el nombre –Merecías ser enterrada en Manchester, junto a tus padres con tu verdadero nombre… pero ni flores pude traer… amiga como lo siento… todo esto es mi culpa jamás debí haberte sacado del orfanato, allá estabas mucho mejor… yo solo quería una mejor vida para las dos… pero mira como termino todo, tu muerta y yo casada con un hombre al que despreció… por que te mato…- Le dijo rompiendo abiertamente en llanto –Pero esto no va hacer en vano, voy a seguir tu consejo, ya no me voy a conformar con la vida que mal elegí, ya no más… después de hoy todo será distinto… te lo juro…- Le susurro Alice levantándose de la tumba.

Llego hasta su casa, y aprovechando que su esposo no se encontraba, tomo lo que más pudo guardar en una pequeña maleta y con su hija en brazos, decidió partir, ella no podía más fingir, necesitaba desesperadamente una nueva vida, por que si no, sabia que la terminarían matando o peor aun a su hija. Tomo un taxi a la terminal y compro unos tiquetes que barco que salía esa misma noche a América. Aun tenía tres horas, así que decidió darse la última oportunidad de ser feliz. Había estado sentada en una pequeña cafetería por la última hora, esperando a las afueras de uno de los cuarteles de la rebelión, pero la esperanza cada vez se desvanecía, la noche lentamente caía sobre la ciudad, Alice ya no podía seguir sometiendo a su pequeña hija al frio de la ciudad, así que decepcionada se levanto, pago los cuatro cafés que había tomado lista para marcharse.

-¿Alice?- Pregunto la voz de Jasper que se encontraba alas afueras de la cafetería fumando un cigarrillo.

-Cuanto tiempo- Susurro Alice sabiendo que en ese momento no debía verse hermosa, tenía los ojos tan hinchados de tanto llorar, estaba algo despeinada pero no le importaba, después de dos años por fin volvía a ver a Jasper.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Jasper entre preocupado y maravillado por volver a Alice, se había resignado que jamás volvería a verla.

-Deje a mi esposo…- Le susurro Alice recostando a Elizabeth sobre su pecho que se estaba quedando dormida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo?- Le pregunto Jasper mientras la analizaba.

-Mató a Isabella- Le contesto Alice sintiendo como nuevamente sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Ya lo sabíamos… ese día las cosas no salieron como esperábamos- Le aseguro Jasper –Pero tu sabes bien el tipo de hombre que es tu esposo ¿Por qué lo dejas ahora?- le pregunto sin entender.

-Por que Isabel estaba embarazada, ellos sabían… el la amaba, y sin embargo la mato… imagínate que le podría pasar a mi bebe o a mi, si me llegan a descubrir- Le dijo sinceramente Alice intentando disimular sus lagrimas.

-¿Y viniste hasta aquí a decirnos esto?- Le pregunto el hombre algo confundido.

-No… vine a decirte que huyas conmigo- Le aseguro Alice mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

-¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?- Le pregunto sorprendido.

-Por qué te amo… eres mi amor… y esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad de ser felices juntos, por que decidas lo que decidas hoy… yo me iré, y jamás volveré a Inglaterra, te lo aseguro- Le dijo Alice, mientras cubría la cabeza de Elizabeth.

-Yo también te amo… jamás deje de hacerlo… pero me eh portado tan mal contigo…- Le dejo Jasper tan avergonzado con si mismo por haber dejado ir a Alice.

-No te disculpes, a partir de hoy comenzaremos de nuevo, el pasado esta atrás… ¿Vienes conmigo?- Le pregunto Alice esperanzada.

-Si… voy contigo- Le aseguro Jasper inclinándose para besarla -¿Y esta belleza es tu hija?- Le pregunto viendo a la bebe que dormía, Alice simplemente asintió –Es hermosa, ya veras como esta vez va hacer diferente y mejor para los tres – Le aseguro Jasper sonriendo por primera vez en casi cuatro años.

**.:. Londres, 10 de septiembre de 1939 .:.**

Carlisle entraba a la casa de Demetri que desde que Alice lo había abandonado, el pobre hombre no salía de su casa, siempre estaba encerrado, al único que veía era al general, y por que era su mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes algo Carlisle?- Le pregunto Demetri viendo a su amigo.

-Creo que utilizo un nombre falso para salir, pero estoy investigando, y tu deberías ayudarme, amigo te necesito, no puedo con todo esto solo- Le aseguro Carlisle exhausto.

-Carlisle ya han pasado cinco días… cada vez es mas difícil que la encuentre, que vuelva a ver mi hija… no puedo vivir sin ella- Le aseguro Demetri.

-Entiendo que quieras encontrar a tu hija… ¿Pero también a ella? ¿Para que?- Le pregunto Carlisle curioso.

-Para amarla… no puedo vivir sin ella, y tu más que nadie debería saberlo- Le recordó Demetri tomando una botella de whisky y tomando un gran trago.

-Demetri te estas dejando morir, y yo te necesito en el ministerio, las cosas están cada vez peor, la guerra ha comenzado, y al parecer nosotros también estamos perdiendo nuestra guerra personal… Te necesito a mi lado- Le confeso Carlisle viendo el deplorable estado de su amigo.

-Carlisle, nuestro pecados están siendo cobrados… nuestros fantasmas nos han alcanzado… ahora pagaremos por todo lo malo que hemos hecho… ya no podemos evitarlo… fuimos juzgados y condenados y ahora estamos expiando nuestra condena…- Le aseguro Demetri desolado.

-No digas eso- Le pidió Carlisle temiendo a aquellas palabras –Más tarde volveré, tengo una reunión con Churchill y toda la cúpula militar, hoy salió una navío explorador para el atlántico, intentando ayudar a Francia a soportar los ataques Alemanes… así que va hacer un largo día, además estoy finiquitando los últimos detalles del viaje de mi familia… por lo que necesito que regreses pronto al ministerio… ¿Esta bien?- Le pregunto el hombre levantándose.

-Carlisle- le llamo Demetri mirando al general por primera vez –Siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo… en estos últimos veinte años ha sido mi única y verdadera familia… nunca lo olvides- le pidió el hombre volviendo a poner su mirada en el suelo, Carlisle se acerco a su amigo, y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Tu también eres mi familia… por ti eh soportado todos estos años, eres mi hermano- Le aseguro Carlisle –Así que es hora de tomar decisiones, necesito que vuelvas- Le pidió alejándose –Volveré en un par de horas-finalizó el hombre saliendo de la casa.

**.:. Londres, 11 de septiembre de 1939 .:.**

Carlisle algo desesperado miro su reloj, eran pasadas de la una de la mañana, había pasado toda la tarde y la noche, discutiendo la estrategia de defensa que adoptaría Gran Bretaña, un tema nada sencillo.

-¿General Cullen? ¿Qué opina?- Le pregunto el primer ministro Winston Churchill.

-Creo que seria muy arriesgado, comenzar con una ofensiva tan directa, aun no estamos preparados para encarar un ataque directo de Alemania, deberíamos esperar a que ellos atacaran primero, para conocer las armas y las estrategias que van utilizar y decidir como lo vamos a contrarrestar- Sugirió Carlisle, no muy concentrado.

-No estoy de acuerdo con Cullen, si esperamos a que nos ataquen, por que no mejor entregamos nuestra nación, para estar más seguros- Dijo uno de los coroneles al final de la mesa.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Le pregunto Carlisle mirando al viejo hombre.

-Que su estrategia parece más una rendición- Le aseguro el hombre.

-Escuche bien Coronel Black- Le pidió Carlisle levantándose de la mesa –Yo tengo clara mi lealtad, y acaso esta insinuando algo, dígalo de frente- Le exigió el hombre.

-Estoy insinuando que no confió en usted- Le dijo Black, que no había podido fingir más, estaba destrozado por la prematura muerte de Bella, y el completo fracaso de la misión, así que solo quería destrozar con sus propias manos a Carlisle.

-Por favor caballeros compórtense- Les exigió el primer ministro.

-Si existe alguna duda sobre mi lealtad… no hay más que discutir…-Les aseguro Carlisle a los presentes – Desde este momento primer ministro dispone de mi cargo- Le aseguro tomando sus cosas.

-Por favor General Cullen- Le llamo el primer ministro levantándose – Este no es un buen momento para discutir, estamos en medio de una guerra, necesitamos estar unidos- les recordó el viejo hombre.

-Pues al parecer al Coronel Billy Black esta muy interesado en mi cargo, déselo… haber si el cree que es muy fácil- Le sugirió Carlisle poniéndose la chaqueta dispuesto a salir.

-General, creo que la decisión de abandonar su cargo debe considerarla con más calma- Le dijo el primer ministro –Hemos estado trabajando toda la noche, es mejor que todos nos vayamos a nuestras casas, a descansar, creo que ha esta hora de la madrugada ninguno esta razonando- les dijo el primer ministro levándose.

-Como usted prefiera primer ministro- Le aseguro Carlisle muy enojado, saliendo a pasos agigantados, de la sala de reunión.

-Cullen- Le llamo a unos cuantos pasos Black.

-¿Qué quiere?- Le pregunto Carlisle bajando las escaleras seguido de cerca por Black.

-Quiero que sepa que no voy a descansar hasta verlo destruido- Le aseguro Billy con odio, el general se giro y lo vio.

-No es el primero que quiere verme morir de una forma muy dolorosa, y mire aquí estoy… así no me asusta- Le aseguro Carlisle bajando las escaleras y saliendo del ministerio.

Carlisle estaba desesperado, necesitaba ver a Demetri tenia un pésimo presentimiento, debían ser pasada de las dos de la mañana, pero a Carlisle no le importaba, entro a la mansión de su amigo, que extrañamente estaba en completo silencio, así que el general camino entre la oscuridad hasta el despacho del coronel, que era el lugar donde lo había dejado la ultima vez. Cuando entro no vio nada así que prendió la luz, pero al parecer el despacho estaba vació.

Pero cuando Carlisle iba a salir noto que había unas machas extrañas sobre el escritorio y en la pared, así que se acerco para ver que era. Fue en ese momento cuando vio el cadáver de su mejor amigo, tirado en el suelo, con su traje de militar y una perforación de bala en la cien, inmediatamente Carlisle se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo, aunque sabia que no podía hacer nada, tenia que intentarlo, así que sostuvo a su amigo entre sus brazos intentando detener la sangre, pero no había nada que hacer, la sangre estaba fría al igual que el cuerpo, Carlisle suponía que debía haberse disparado hacia una hora, tal vez un poco más.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le pregunto Carlisle dándose por derrotado -¿Por qué no me esperaste?- Le pregunto el hombre con los ojos rojos intentando contener sus lagrimas –Estábamos juntos en esto… por que te rendiste…- se preguntaba, pero no había respuestas y ya jamás las iba a obtener, así que soltó el cuerpo, y tomo el teléfono, llamo al ministerio para informar.

Después de cuatro horas ya por fin se tenia al veredicto de la muerte de Demetri, aunque Carlisle ya lo sabia, necesitaba escucharlo, se había suicidado con un disparo en la cien, aproximadamente a la una de la mañana. Carlisle volvió a su casa con los primeros rayos del sol después de haber recibido las condolencia del primer ministro, que le había dado el día libre, ya que conocía la cercanía del coronel y el general. Cuando Carlisle entro a la casa vio que Esme ya estaba despierta, seguramente ya se había enterado de la muerte de Demetri.

-¿Carlisle como estas?- Le pregunto Esme caminando hasta donde se encontraba su esposo, fijándose en la mancha de sangre que cubría parte del traje de su esposo.

-Necesito que tu, Rosalie y su esposo se preparen para viajar, solo deben llevar los más importante- Le dijo el general ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Adonde vamos?- Le pregunto Esme sorprendida.

-Voy a alejarlos de la guerra… así que prepárate-Le exigió Carlisle mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio, que parecía el de un extraño. Esme solo asintió y le informo a Rosalie y Emmett y en menos de media hora estaban preparados y de camino al aeropuerto.

Los cuatro llegaron al aeropuerto y Carlisle abrazo por última vez a su hermana, y vio por última vez a Esme.

-Después te unirás con nosotros ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Esme preocupada.

-No creo que eso llegue a pasar- Le aseguro Carlisle –Pero tienen el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir sin mi- le aseguro el hombre dándole un beso en la frente de su esposa.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Le pregunto Esme conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-Voy hacer lo correcto- Le aseguro Carlisle – Entra antes de que el avión te deje- Le dijo el hombre, viendo entrar a su familia. Carlisle se quedo en el aeropuerto hasta que el avión despego, después volvió a su auto.

-¿Lo llevo a su casa General?-Le pregunto el chofer.

-No, Saint James Park, por favor- Le dijo Carlisle con una nueva convicción, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo sacando el anillo de diamante rosado.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**NA: El próximo cap es el "Fuiste el Amor parte 2", Este final me salió un poco más largo de lo que esperaba. **

**Ahora ya pueden juzgarme, próximo cap el final ¿Qué pasara?**

**Gracias por sus apasionantes comentarios de verdad, son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	20. Capitulo 20: Fuiste el Amor 2da Parte

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**.:.**** DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO.:. **

_-No, Saint James Park, por favor- Le dijo Carlisle con una nueva convicción, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo sacando el anillo de diamante rosado. _

**Capitulo 20: Fuiste el Amor (2da Parte)… **

Carlisle bajaba del auto, apretando firmemente el anillo, lastimando duramente la palma de su mano, hasta hacerla sangrar, pero el dolor ya no afectaba al general, parecía un muerto, después de casi dos días de no poder dormir, más todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas.

-¿General lo espero?- Le pregunto el chofer.

-No, esta es mí parada final- Le aseguro Carlisle mirando una última vez hacia atrás mientras entraba al elegante edificio.

Carlisle subió lentamente las escaleras, y no es que esperara encontrar algo, pero tenia la esperanza de que aun estuviera ahí, aunque si no había nada, tal vez era lo mejor, así que con miedo llego al tercer piso donde se encontraba el apartamento y con un suave giro de su muñeca la puerta se abrió. Vio lentamente la sala vacía, y cerro la puerta y se sentó unos segundos en el sofá antes de continuar su recorrido. Carlisle continúo caminando hasta que llego a la alcoba principal y vio el bulto que había sobre la cama, se acerco lentamente hasta que se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-Carlisle- Susurro la débil voz de Bella despertándose mientras se levantaba para ver la figura del general que no la observaba.

-¿Por qué aun estas aquí?- Le pregunto Carlisle sin poder mirarla.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti- Le aseguro la castaña viendo la sangre en la ropa de Carlisle, haciendo que la joven se inclinara para revisar que todo estaba bien -¿Qué te paso? – pregunto asustada.

-La sangre es de Demetri… se voló la cabeza-Le susurro el general aun sin atreverse a ver a su adorada Bella.

-Por Dios… ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Bella que desde el tres de septiembre no había visto a Carlisle, después de que había sentido el fusil en su cabeza esperando el impacto, Demetri la levanto del suelo, y la llevo al apartamento y el coronel le había dicho que no la había matado por que Carlisle se lo había rogado, pero que tenia que desaparecer, pero la joven no pudo, se quedo allí esperando a que Carlisle la fuera a buscar.

-Mary lo dejo y se llevo a la bebe…- Le conto Carlisle girando para ver lo preciosos ojos chocolates.

-¿Alice se fue?- Pregunto inconscientemente la castaña.

-Ella también era parte de la rebelión… ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Carlisle pasando su mano por el rostro de la castaña.

-Si- Le respondió Bella hipnotizada por los vibrantes ojos azules.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Carlisle sin quitarle los ojos de los de ella.

-¿Por qué… que?- Le pregunto Bella confundida.

-¿Por qué intentaste matarme? ¿Qué te hice para que buscaras venganza por más de tres años?- le pregunto Carlisle necesitado saber toda la verdad.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan… ¿No te dice nada mi apellido?- Le pregunto Bella intentando acomodar el cabello de Carlisle.

-Swan… Swan… Manchester, el empresario… Oh por Dios- Dijo Carlisle recordando lo que había pasado con esa familia- Tu eres la hija… la hija que me encargue que fuera a dar al peor orfanato de Liverpool- Le confeso el hombre mortificado.

-Esa soy yo- Le aseguro Bella, pero ya no con dolor, si no, con tranquilidad, por primera vez estaba siendo ella. Carlisle la mira y saco el arma que siempre llevaba con el.

-Si voy a morir quiero que sea por tu mano… nadie más merece tanto esto como tu- Le aseguro Carlisle entregándole el arma, mientras se acomodaba el cañón en el pecho.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto Bella asustada.

-Te voy a dejar dinero suficiente para que escapes… pero es obvio que yo no tengo escapatoria… mátame- Le pidió el hombre sosteniendo la mirada.

-¿Crees que traicione todo lo que conocía para terminar matándote?- Le cuestiono Bella tomando el arma y dejándola caer al suelo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Carlisle –Te amo… tu eres todo lo que necesito, ya no me importa nada- le aseguro mientras lo besaba y ávidamente Carlisle también le correspondió los besos, las caricias con igual intensidad.

Carlisle obligo a que Bella se recostara sobre la cama mientras le abría la camisa, los dos se deseaban y se necesitaban, aunque todo aun estaba en su contra, no les importaba, la idea des estar junto los superaba.

Carlisle termino de abrir la camisa de Bella, mientras la joven se había deshecho de la chaqueta, las experimentadas manos del general subían por sus piernas, rosando cada centímetro, hasta llegar al liguero que sostenía las medias, con maestría la soltó y las bajo sin dejar de besar la boca de la castaña. Bella se inclino sobre Carlisle hasta quedar sentada sobre el mientras le quitaba definitivamente la camisa.

-Te amo tanto… que hasta duele- Le susurro Carlisle mientras bajaba su boca por la garganta de la castaña, quitándole el sostén.

-Yo... también te amo-Dijo Bella entre un gemido ahogado ya que la boca de Carlisle se había concentrado en sus ahora expuestos pechos, mientras el general empujaba el cuerpo de la castaña hasta dejarlo presionado contra la cabecera de la cama y su propio cuerpo, mientras le sacaba la falda, por su parte la castaña no se quedaba atrás ya había abierto el pantalón del hombre y sus manos se perdían en su excitación.

Después de una larga sesión de besos, Carlisle cuidadosamente se acomodo en el interior de Bella, y con amor, lujuria, y deseo comenzaron a moverse en una perfecta sincronía, sintiéndose realmente unidos por primera vez, mientras sus cuerpos lentamente se fundían en un solo, también lo hacían sus almas, amándose por primera vez libremente.

Después de un largo tiempo los dos cayeron en el placer total, y aun sumergidos en el cuerpo del otro, Carlisle recostó a Bella sobre su pecho sudoroso mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello de la castaña.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando me hubieran matado?- Le pregunto Carlisle rompiendo el armonioso silencio que se instalaba después del amor.

-Iba a dejar el país… tal vez hubiera ido a América- Le confeso Bella aferrándose más al cuerpo del general mientras este comenzaba a bajar las manos por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar al vientre.

-¿Qué ibas hacer con el?- Le pregunto Carlisle acariciando el vientre, la joven lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Sabias que estoy embarazada?- Le pregunto Bella aun sorprendida.

-Una de las criadas me conto sobre tus dudas, y la semana pasada Mary me lo grito en la cara- Le conto Carlisle con una sonrisa –Tu amiga se fue con la seguridad de que soy un bastardo que mato a la mujer que ama y a su hijo- le confeso con cierta tristeza.

-Que mal- Le aseguro Bella inclinándose para darle un beso – Pero yo iba y voy a quedarme con el bebe, por que es la prueba más tangible de nuestro amor… de que todo fue real- le aseguro con felicidad. Carlisle recostó a Bella sobre la cama y puso su cabeza en el vientre.

-¿Crees que si me quedo en silencio lo pueda escuchar?- Le pregunto Carlisle intentando escuchar cualquier cosa.

-No se… pero creo que si le hablas el va a escucharte- Le aseguro Bella mientras Carlisle comenzaba a besar el vientre y subía por entre los pechos pasando por la garganta hasta la boca de su amada para besarla.

-Siempre quise ser padre… pero Esme no puede tener hijos… así que me resigne con tener a Rosalie- Le confeso sosteniendo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos –Ahora voy hacerlo… y no voy a poder estar ahí para verlo- Le aseguro con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto la joven asustada.

-Solo hay una forma de que yo pueda salirme de todo esto y es muerto- Le confeso el hombre intentado grabarse el rostro de su amada.

-Pues habrá que matarte- Le aseguro Bella con una extraña sonrisa mientras besaba nuevamente los labios de Carlisle.

**.:. Donegal, Irlanda, 03 de abril de 1942 .:.**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y desde aquel día Bella y Carlisle no pudieron separarse, así que Carlisle fingió su muerte y desapareció con su amada para Donegal, Irlanda, ya que era uno de los países que había sido menos afectados por la guerra debido a su declaración de neutralidad. El pueblo era pequeño y lleno de castillos, así que el general había olvidado su pasado militar, y había comenzado a ejercer nuevamente como medico y después del nacimiento de su hijo, era uno de los habitantes más respetados del lugar, junto a su "disque" esposa, ya que ellos para no levantar sospechas se había hecho pasar por esposos, aunque no eran una mentira, por que así se sentían, como esposos, como una verdadera familia.

Esa mañana Bella se había levantado muy temprano, ese día era el cumpleaños de su pequeño hijo, su primer año de vida, así que la mujer quería celebrarlo a lo grande mientras preparaba todo.

-Buenos días señora Cullen- La saludo Carlisle entrando a la cocina, con el pequeño Charlie en sus brazos; un bebe blanco de cabello rubio y ojos azules, prácticamente era la fotocopia de su padre.

-Buenos días Dr.- Le saludo Bella mientras tomaba al bebe en sus brazos, y lo acunaba –Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- le dijo al bebe dando besos por todo el rostro -¿Lo vas a llevar contigo?- Le pregunto la mujer dándole el biberón a su hijo.

-Sabes lo mucho que le gusta salir, además no es muy lejos, es solo hasta el puerto, quiero saber si los medicamentos llegaron, aunque con esta escases de todo, lo dudo- Le aseguro Carlisle mirando deleitado a su mujer que ese día tenia una luz especial.

-Mientras están afuera, terminare la torta para la celebración- Le aseguro Bella con entusiasmo.

-Parece que la cumpleañera fueras tú y no Charlie- Le dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es que este es su primer año de vida… jamás pensé que podría celebrar este día contigo, como una familia- Le aseguro Bella mientras le terminaba de darle el biberón al bebe.

-Tienes razón, es un milagro… el primero de muchas celebraciones que pasaremos juntos- Le aseguro Carlisle tomando la cámara de fotos que estaba sobre la repisa –Endereza a Charlie, quiero conservar este momento- le aseguro mientras Bella posaba para la foto el pequeño Charlie jugaba con el ahora largo cabello de su madre, el hombre tomo la foto.

-Bueno es mejor que partan si quieren estar de regreso antes de que llueva- Les dijo Bella entregándole el bebe a Carlisle.

-Hoy no lloverá… mira ese hermoso sol- Le dijo Carlisle dirigiendo su vista a la ventana.

-Va a llover- Le aseguro Bella sacando una sombrilla y entregándosela a su amado- Llévala- le pidió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dándole otro en la frente a su hijo. Carlisle la tomo y se la colgó en el brazo para poder cargar mejor al bebe.

-Nos vemos más tarde- Le dijo Carlisle saliendo por la puerta.

-Carlisle- Le llamo Bella obligando al hombre regresar –Te amo… no lo olvides tu y Charlie son lo más importante de mi vida- le dijo repentinamente.

-Amor, vamos al puerto, no a la guerra- Le dijo Carlisle acercándose nuevamente a su esposa.

-Lo se… pero necesitaba decírtelo- Le aseguro la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, le diste vida a mi vida… sin ti moriría- Le aseguro Carlisle.

-No digas eso, tienes que estar ahí siempre para Charlie- Le exigió Bella dándole un pausado beso -¿Lo prometes?- le pregunto.

-Lo juro- Le aseguro Carlisle dándole un corto beso y saliendo de la casa.

Tal vez no habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando Bella escucho unos pasos en la sala, cosa que la extraño, así que camino hasta la sala.

-¿Carlisle que paso?- Pregunto la mujer ingenuamente.

-Así que estas viva- Le susurro la oscura voz de Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación, mirando detalladamente a la mujer –Te ves tan hermosa… pareces un ángel- le aseguro el hombre.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto la mujer estupefacta.

-Sabia que el supuesto atentando era un fraude, ya que nadie tenia el poder para acercarse a Cullen como nosotros… así que empecé a investigar, me llevo casi dos años, pero encontré las pistas… y ellas me trajeron a ti…. Yo que te daba por muerta…-le aseguro sombríamente el hombre.

-Edward no sabes como lamento todo lo que paso- Le dijo Bella sintiendo un miedo dentro de su corazón. Edward camino hasta la mujer y la tomo por la garganta.

-Dime que te obligo a quedarte a su lado… por favor- Le pidió el hombre melancólicamente.

-Edward… yo jamás te engañe… sabias lo que estaba pasando… lo sabias- Le aseguro la mujer intentando soltarse del duro agarre del hombre.

-¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo que mi deber es liberarte de tu miserable vida- Le aseguro el hombre obligando a Bella a posar su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, mientras la castaña podía sentir el cañón del arma en el vientre.

-Edward tengo un hijo… no lo hagas- Le pidió Bella comenzando a llorar.

-Ese niño esta maldito… es hijo de una mentira… tu eres demasiado pura para vivir esta vida- Le aseguro Edward quitándole el seguro al arma.

-Edward por favor… si quieres me voy contigo… te doy lo que quieras… pero no me mates- Le rogo la Bella intentando soltarse de los brazos de Edward, pero no pudo.

-Nuestro destino no era estar juntos… era terminar juntos… ahora lo entiendo- Le dijo tirando del gatillo, mientras la bala atravesaba el vientre de Bella – Ahora tu eres la que debe entenderlo- le dijo tirando nuevamente del gatillo, disparándole repetidamente a la mujer, hasta que inconsciente cayo al suelo, desangrándose rápidamente.

Carlisle entro corriendo a la casa intentando cubrir a Charlie de la fuerte lluvia que había empezado a caer, cuando entro a la casa noto que estaba saliendo humo de la cocina, hecho que lo extraño y repentinamente el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien lo invadió, entro lentamente a la sala, dejando al bebe en el corral que había allí.

-Bella- Llamo Carlisle intentando ver algo, pero el humo dificultaba la vista, sin embargo siguió caminando para llegar a la cocina, hasta que algo en el suelo lo hizo resbalar, y caer al suelo.

Carlisle toco el suelo con las manos intentando saber cual era la sustancia que había en el suelo, cuando vio que su mano estaba manchada de sangre, cuando giro a su lado derecho para ver el cuerpo de Bella sin vida, envuelto en un charco de sangre; inmediatamente el hombre se acerco a la mujer, intentando hacer algo para evitar la hemorragia, pero no había nada que podía hacer, su esposa había muerto, esa imagen de Bella entre sus brazos manchada en sangre evoco inmediatamente el recuerdo olvidado de Demetri en las misma condiciones, ahora entendía las palabras de su amigo, por fin su condena lo había alcanzado y ahora estaba pagando todo el daño que había causado en su vida, pensó Carlisle mientras apretaba fuertemente a la mujer que amaba contra su pecho, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, que frente a el había un hombre acurrucado contra la pared y con las manos llenas de sangre mientras el arma descansaba a un lado.

-¿Quién es usted?- Le pregunto Carlisle intentando comprender toda la situación.

-Soy el salvador de Isabella… la libere- Le contesto Edward con la mirada perdía, Carlisle al escuchar esas palabras no pudo resistirlo y soltó el cuerpo de Bella y se abalanzo sobre Edward mientras lo comenzaba a golpear; pero Edward no se defendía de los ataques simplemente se quedo allí soportando el castigo. Después de varios minutos de golpes Carlisle tomo el arma y la apunto en la cabeza de Edward.

-¡¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!! Le pregunto Carlisle, sin darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Jure que la liberaría de esta vida… ya lo hice así que máteme- Le dijo Edward con una amplia sonrisa. Carlisle estaba dispuesto hacerlo, hasta que Charlie desde el corral comenzó a llorar, y recordó la promesa que esa mañana le había hecho a Bella, ya había demasiada sangre, y Carlisle no se iba a machar las manos con más, el tenia que ser libre para estar con su hijo.

-Tendrás que vivir con su muerte… por que yo no le hare el camino fácil- Le aseguro Carlisle levantándose del suelo y caminando hasta el corral, mientras llegaban varios vecinos que habían visto el humo en la casa, para inspeccionar lo sucedido.

Las siguientes semanas fueron borrosas para Carlisle, después del entierro de su queridísima Bella y de llenar su tumba de flores hasta más no poder, por todos aquellos años que jamás volvería a llevarle flores, y a pesar de lo difícil que había sido salir de Irlanda por fin había llegado a Washington D.C, ., el hombre observaba como su hijo dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos, desde que todo había pasado, no se había separado ni un instante de su pequeño, ni si quiera cuando tuvo que declarar en contra del hombre que había disparado a Bella, que después de las palabras que le había dicho a Carlisle, no había vuelto hablar, se quedo en completo silencio como si ese hombre ya no estuviera en el mundo y el general jamás pudo saber la historia oculta entre Bella y Edward.

Mientras el auto aumentaba la velocidad, Carlisle intentaba respirar un poco, aun no tenia ni idea de que era lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente no conocía otro lugar donde pudiera mantener a salvo a su hijo, después de casi dos horas de viaje por carretera por fin se encontraba a las afueras de Forks, enfrente de una hermosa mansión, de repente para Carlisle estar allí parecía una mala idea, pensó en huir, pero el problema es que ya no tenia más lugares para escapar, siempre tendría que lidiar con su perdida. Camino con paso firme hasta golpear varias veces en la puerta; pronto escucho una voz familiar acercarse.

-Carlisle- Susurro Esme estupefacta al ver de nuevo a su marido, pero su vista también vio al precioso bebe que el hombre llevaba en sus manos, que era la perfecta imagen de su marido.

-Hola Esme- Fue lo único que dijo Carlisle sin poder mantenerle la mirada.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto la mujer tomando la mano del bebe con dulzura.

-Es mi hijo… ahora va estar con nosotros- Le dijo Carlisle de manera cortante, Esme sabia que siempre que utilizaba ese tono, no cabían más preguntas, así que se limito a asentir a pesar de las miles interrogantes que tenia, en ese momento no importaban, su esposo estaba allí y con un precioso bebe, que tal vez llenaría el vacio que había permanecido por años entre Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Puedo alzarlo?- Pregunto tímidamente la mujer –Por que si es tu hijo, quiere decir que también va hacer mío- Le explico Esme, Carlisle con dolor asintió y le entrego el bebe, que inmediatamente se sintió cómodo entre los brazos de Esme -¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto después de unos segundos.

-Charlie- respondió el hombre secamente.

-Hola Charlie, soy tu nueva madre- Le dijo Esme sentenciado la historia que existía detrás del nacimiento de Charlie, confiándolo al olvido eterno, un lugar que siempre seria desconocido para el bebe que jamás sabría la verdad –Pero por favor sigue, estas en tu casa, además estoy segura que Rosalie se moría al verte- Le alentó la mujer a Carlisle, que algo apesadumbrado entro en la vivienda, sellando así el final su historia de _Deseo, Pecado y Peligro_.

**.:. FIN .:.**

**Antes de que me juzguen quiero que sepan que aunque el final fue algo extraño y para algunos triste, creo que Carlisle debía pagar por todos sus crímenes, o que tipo de moraleja daría esta historia??? Aunque el general no era una mala persona, tampoco fue muy buena que digamos, así que todo se paga en esta vida. **

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo a la historia, ya saben que les agradezco a todos y a muchos de ustedes lo hare por medio de los comentarios, pero hay una persona que siempre siguió la historia a la cual nunca pude contestarle los mensajes, pero que siempre disfrute leyéndolos y que estoy segura que no estera muy feliz con el final después de que tantas veces me pidió que los dejara juntos, gracias Adela, muchas gracias, además a otra persona que le agradezco no simplemente por ser lectora, si no, por ser mi amiga, es a Elianna Cullen, gracias amiga, este final va para ti. **

**Por ultimo, muchas veces una personita me pregunto si iba hacer otra historia de esta pareja, pero jamás le conteste, es por que aun no eh tomado alguna decisión, pero tal vez lo haga. **

**PD: Si quieren que haga un final alternativo, solo háganmelo saber, saben que al final, lo que yo busco es complacerlos a ustedes…**

**Gracias por sus apasionantes comentarios de verdad, son mi razón de continuar la historia!!! Gracias!!! **

**Hasta la Próxima Historia****.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	21. Capitulo Final: Epilogo

**.:. DESEO, PECADO Y PELIGRO .:. **

_**.:. Epilogo .:.**_

**.:. Forks, Estados Unidos, 09 de julio, 1966 .:.**

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules abría la puerta de la habitación con cierto respeto, aun no podría creer que estuviera regresando de la lectura del testamento de su padre, de su estricto, compasivo y amado padre, aquel hombre que siempre había creído en el, que siempre lo había escuchado y que siempre lo había respetado su espacio; tal vez demasiado. El joven sintió la calidad mano de su madre en la espalda, mientras el chico permanecía en la puerta aun esperando la autorización de su padre para pasar, aunque sabia que jamás lo escucharía, necesitaba creer que de alguna forma lo autorizaría, debió creer que ya no lo necesitaba, esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, parecía de alivio, como si esta vida hubiera sido un castigo, aunque tal vez para su padre lo había sido; jamás lucio o se mostró particularmente feliz, aunque muchas veces estuvo "satisfecho", nunca feliz.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- Le pregunto la mujer de cabellos rojos adornados por blancos hilos, y unas arrugas que mostraba el paso del tiempo.

-¿Crees que alguna vez fue feliz?- Le pregunto sorpresivamente el joven pensativo.

-El era muy feliz por tu causa, eras su orgullo- Le aseguro la mujer bajando la mirada.

-Es que… cuando estábamos en el hospital, parecía tan feliz de que se estuviera muriendo… Que me hace pensar que tal vez jamás fue feliz con nosotros- Se atrevió a decir el joven aun pensativo intentando encontrar en el rostro de su padre alguna señal de lo que en ese momento estaba pasando por su cabeza, aunque fuese inútil y sin sentido.

-Estaba sufriendo a causa de su enfermedad, el pensamiento de que pronto iba a terminar el dolor debía ser un alivio- Argumento Esme, no muy convencida de su respuesta, pero manteniéndose firme.

-A veces parecía que siempre estaba sufriendo… ¿De verdad crees que debo limpiar su despacho?- Le pregunto el rubio girándose para encarar a su madre.

-Ahora es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que desees, pero creo que de nada serviría mantener las cosas iguales, tu padre ya no va a volver… Seria absurdo esperar otra excusa mejor que esta para comenzar a vivir sin el- Le aconsejo su madre con dulzura.

-Tienes razón, mejor ahora que después- Le dio la razón el joven con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero que no llegó a serlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le pregunto la mujer.

-No, esto debo hacerlo solo… Estaré bien- Le aseguro el hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, que se limito a sonreírle.

-¿Charlie, Esme pasa algo?- Pregunto Rosalie al final del pasillo, muy preocupada.

-No pasa nada tía, solo me estaba preparando para limpiar el despacho de papá- Le explico el rubio mirando a su adorada tía que era como una segunda madre para el, y sabía que para ella era como un hijo, sobre todo después de que supo que no podía tenerlos nunca.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Le podría decir a Emmett que te ayudara- Le ofreció Rosalie acercándose a su adorado sobrino.

-No te preocupes tía, puedo solo, debo hacerlo solo- Le aseguro Charlie bajando la mirada, mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un beso en ella.

-Entonces, Rosalie y yo iremos a preparar la cena ¿esta bien?- Le pregunto Esme intentando ocultar lo afectada que se encontraba por la muerte de su marido.

-Claro, yo estaré aquí- Le dijo Charlie dándole un beso a su madre en la frente y soltando la mano de su tía para que pudieran bajar.

Las mujeres simplemente asintieron y bajaron hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Mientras Charlie entraba al despacho con cuidado y de puntitas, como si intentara no hacer ruido, con el temor de molestar a alguien; ese alguien ya no se quejaría, por que ya no podía. Miro el lugar intentado grabarlo en su cabeza, los últimos pasos de su padre estaban marcados allí, y el como un depredador iba a borrar todo rastro de su presencia, por que así lo había exigido su padre en el testamento, si hubiera dependido de Charlie habría cerrado ese lugar con llave para jamás regresar, pero era la voluntad de su padre que aquel lugar en el que tantos años se había refugiado del mundo pasara hacer el estudio de Charlie, aunque no comprendía el porque, pero es muy difícil sacar respuestas de un muerto y eso lo sabia el joven que ya lo había intentado.

Aunque no sabía bien por donde comenzar, se aventuro al interior del estudio sin un rumbo fijo; camino por toda la habitación sin tomar una decisión, no sabia por donde comenzar a borrar el recuerdo de su padre, hasta que finalmente concluyo que el mejor lugar para comenzar era el escritorio. Miro unos minutos el escritorio antes de sentarse en la silla y pasar sus manos por la gruesa, pálida y gastada madera del que estaba hecho el mueble. Varios documentos se encontraban sobre el mesa, Charlie comenzó a leer por encima los papeles para decidir si eran importantes o solo basura; la mayoría eran historiales médicos de viejos pacientes de su padre, pero uno de los papeles era un viejo recorte de un periódico sobre la segunda guerra, sabía que su familia habían huido de Londres por la guerra, el recorte hablaba sobre el asesinato de un General, pero lo que llamo la atención del hombre fue el nombre del General… Carlisle Cullen, su padre. Charlie se levanto de la silla y abrió la ventana que se encontraba a espaldas de la silla, esa noticia no tenia sentido, era obvio que su padre no había muerto en el 39, ni era General, así que tal vez era una coincidencia, un homónimo y por eso su padre había guardado el recorte, si, seguramente era eso.

Charlie volvió a ocupar el lugar que minutos ante había abandonado, y siguió organizando todo. Después de terminar con los papeles sobre el escritorio siguió con los cajones, había escrituras públicas, sobre algunas propiedades que poseían, nada realmente interesante, y un paquete de cigarrillos, definidamente su padre era un hombre organizado. Ya finalizado el escritorio Charlie se levanto y paso sus manos por la extensa biblioteca de su padre, pero sus ojos inmediatamente se detuvieron en una caja de cartón que estaba en la primera fila de la biblioteca, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven, la colección de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, aquellos cuentos que todas las noches su padre le leía cuando era niño, esa simple cajita le lleno la cabeza de recuerdos, esa era las pocas ocasiones en las que su padre se mostraba cariñoso, Charlie suponía que esa era la forma que el doctor Cullen intentaba comunicarse, a través de lo libros. Saco la cajita de la biblioteca, pero algo en su interior se calló, Charlie se inclino a buscarlo, y vio cerca al escritorio un brillante y enorme anillo de piedra rosada, el joven lo tomo y miro el interior de la caja, en la cual no estaban los libros, había una agenda negra pero nada más; curioso el rubio tomo el cuaderno de forro de cuero negro y lo abrió para conocer su contenido, la primera anotación era en **1942:** "_No estoy seguro si lo que voy a escribir realmente paso como recuerdo, o mi mente lo cambio, pero no puedo permitir que ella muera, no estoy preparado para dejarla ir, no estoy seguro por que realmente hago esto, no se si espero que algún día nuestro hijo sepa la verdad, o espero ser yo quien no pueda olvidar la verdad, simplemente voy a contar nuestra historia que estuvo llena de deseo, pecado y mil peligros_" Rezaba en la primera pagina, al parecer era un diario, el diario de vida de su padre, cuando miro la siguiente hoja la anotación se ubicaba en el año de 1933.

Charlie se sentó nuevamente frente al escritorio mientras guardaba el lujoso anillo en su bolsillo, y comenzó a leer la historia que siempre se le había ocultado. A cada página el que el rubio pasaba daba menos crédito a las palabras escritas, esta parecía la vida de otra persona, no la de su calmado y compasivo padre. Fue cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose, así que abrió el primer cajón y guardo el libro y se paro frente a la biblioteca, no sabia bien por que lo hizo, pero estaba seguro que hasta que llegara al final no quería que nadie supiera, lo que él ya sabia.

-Hijo puedes abrirme- Le pidió la voz dulce de su madre. El joven inmediatamente le abrió la puerta mientras Esme llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida.

-No te debiste molestar… No tengo mucha hambre- Aseguro Charlie tomando la bandeja de las manos de su madre y dejándola sobre el escritorio.

-Que tengas que limpiar el santuario de tu padre no quiere decir que estas castigado, realmente creo que lo que Carlisle buscaba era recompensarte- Se aventuro a decir la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Dijo Charlie para no contradecirla –Aunque siempre pensé que esto te tocaría a ti- le dijo intentando una sonrisa aunque jamás llegó a los ojos.

-Deberías dormir, luces cansado, no te desveles, por favor- Le pidió Esme preocupada.

-No te preocupes intentare no hacerlo- Le prometió el rubio, no muy convencido, desde que su padre había muerto por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir, lo intentaba pero al final solo quedaba la frustración de otro día en vela.

-Te dejo para que puedas continuar, pero antes come algo- Le pidió Esme saliendo de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta.

Charlie ignoro la comida y volvió a sumergirse en la apasionante lectura de la historia de la vida de su padre. Mientras las horas pasaban, también lo hacían las páginas, y cada vez que más se acercaba al final, más sentía tristeza, rencor, rabia, curiosidad, no podía creer que su padre hubiera sido un asesino, no podía creer que tal vez tuviera una madre que jamás conoció, todo era confuso, las palabras comenzaron a bailar por su cabeza mientras la luz de un nuevo día se filtraba por la ventana, hasta que finalmente llego a la ultima página, la ultima anotación. Charlie estaba totalmente confundido, su vida era una mentira, todo lo que en algún momento había estado seguro, ahora ya no lo era, su madre, la mujer que toda la vida había llamado así, no lo era, en cambio era una desconocida, que había destruido el matrimonio de sus padres, sin contar con el hecho de que se había acercado para matar a su padre, ahora todo tenia lógica, el recorte de periódico, el sufrimiento de su padre, y la distancia que siempre habían tenido, que ahora que sabia la verdad, no era distancia… era culpa.

Charlie tenia rabia, frustración, dolor, cansancio… tomo nuevamente la agenda, y leyó la ultima anotación que estaba acompañada de dos fotos viejas "_No se, si escribir nuestra historia tiene algún sentido, o solamente soy un viejo luchando contra los años, contra el destierro, contra el olvidó… no lo se, pero tenia que hacerlo, y tal vez algún día pueda volver a dormir… pero por ahora eso es una utopía… y es que aun el deseo no se ha ido, el sabor de su piel, el aroma de su cabello, me persiguen… jamás volveré hacer feliz, Mary tenia razón… Bella fue el amor, el único amor… La única razón por la que continuo es él… y mantener esa sonrisa, que siempre para mi cantara el nombre de Bella… y todo el deseo que al final nos quemo_."

Finalizó la historia embriagando a Charlie con un agridulce sabor, no sabia que era lo que debía hacer, ¿Debía enfrentar a su madre? ¿Ignorar lo sabido? ¿Qué debía hacer? Miro las fotos que eran de una hermosa mujer con un bebe, Charlie leyó en la parte de atrás "_03 de abril de 1942_" la fecha de su cumpleaños, y el día de la muerte de Isabella, Charlie quedo confundido mirando la foto hasta grabarse cada detalle. Después de pasar varias horas con la mente confundida, termino de limpiar el estudio y salió de la habitación con miedo, aun no tomaba una decisión, hizo una parada en su habitación para asearse y cambiarse de ropa y finalmente bajo.

Charlie llegó hasta la sala donde sus tíos y su madre estaban desayunado muy concentrados en alguna noticia.

-Buenos días- Saludo Charlie dejando sobre la mesa varias carpetas y una bolsa de basura- Termine, así que voy a llevar estos expedientes al hospital y lo de la bolsa es basura- les explico el joven tomando un poco de café.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Esme preocupada al ver a su hijo tan pálido y ojeroso.

-Si, es que me acosté tarde- Se justifico el rubio para no preocupar a su madre, la cual veía desde ese momento con nuevos ojos.

-Pero fue realmente tarde, por que yo me dormí y aun estabas en el estudio- Dijo Emmett suspicazmente; el joven lo miro unos segundos, su tío había conocido a su madre biológica, todos la habían conocido, y en ese momento sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que realmente sabían, como podían vivir con tantas mentiras, que cruzaba por sus cabezas cada vez que lo veían ¿pensarían que era un bastardo? ¿O un usurpador? Y sobre todo que había en la cabeza de su madre ¿Realmente era feliz como siempre había parecido? ¿O siempre fingió? El joven sacudió un poco la cabeza, para despejarla.

-Lo se, pero soy hijo de mi padre… un obsesivo- Dijo Charlie con un intento de sonrisa que jamás llegó serlo transformándose así en una extraña mueca.

-¿Vas a ir a trabajar?- le pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

-Si, ya me eh tomado muchos días… Es hora de regresar- Les explico el rubio.

-Pensé que en la jefatura te habían dado más días- Dijo Esme confundida.

-Si, pero realmente necesito trabajar, ocupar mi cabeza con algo- Les dijo alejándose de la mesa –Nos vemos esta noche- Dijo saliendo por la puerta principal, aunque sintió los pasos de su madre seguirlo.

-¿Charlie realmente todo esta bien?- Le pregunto Esme sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. El joven la vio por unos segundos y por primera vez en varios días sonrió sinceramente, se acerco y abrazo a su madre.

-Te amo, eres la mejor madre del mundo, incluso pudiendo, no hubiera escogido otra, soy muy afortunado… Gracias mamá- Le susurro en el oído Charlie, hasta ese momento entendió todo lo que debía sufrir su madre, sabiendo que el hombre que había amado, amaba a otra, y sin embargo siempre fue cariñosa y maternal con el, sabiendo que el era la prueba de la infidelidad, jamás lo culpo por nada, definitivamente era una mujer excepcional.

-Yo también te amo, eres un milagro para mi… todos los días doy gracias a Dios por darme la posibilidad de ser tu madre… Eres el mejor hijo del mundo- Le dijo sinceramente Esme intentando ocultar las lagrimas.

-No llores, todo va estar bien… estamos juntos- Le aseguro el joven.

-Lo se, solo cuídate mucho- le pidió Esme rompiendo el abrazo para dejarlo ir.

Charlie regreso a trabajar, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todas las dudas que ahora tenia, pero no encontraba ninguna solución, aunque lo deseara no podía enfrentar a su madre eso la destruiría, el no podía hacerle eso, también contemplo hablar con sus tíos, pero conociéndolos, seguramente terminarían hablando con su madre, así que recordó Mary… Mary Alice Brandon, era una locura, tal vez ni siquiera vivía en los Estados Unidos y si lo hacía tal vez ni siquiera utilizaría su verdadero nombre, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Así que llamó a inmigración para solicitar información sobre alguna persona que tuviera ese nombre, la información se demoraría un par de semanas, pero ya había esperado una vida, podría esperar unos días.

En la siguiente semana Charlie solo había logrado dormir no más que un par de horas, hecho que cada vez se notaba en su aspecto, estaba más ojeroso y delgado preocupando a su madre, tíos y compañeros de trabajo, cada vez era más difícil mantener la mentira de que estaba bien, lo más curioso es que cada vez se estaba pareciendo más a su difunto padre, cada día se encerraba más en él mismo, distanciándose de todo y de todos, tal vez ese secreto era una carga demasiada pesada para una sola persona, al final había matado a su padre, y ahora estaba matando a Charlie, lenta y dolorosamente como si fuera una maldición. El joven pasaban las horas en vela pensando que si tal vez hubiera podido elegir entre la verdad y la mentira… el se hubiera quedado con la mentira, cada vez le costaba más ver a su madre a los ojos por el temor que viera algo… algo que Charlie sabia que se había instalado en su interior desde aquel momento en que vio la sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción de su padre en el hospital, el medico le aseguro que el dolor debía ser insoportable debido a los tumores que invadía el sistema nervioso, pero en aquel ultimo momento… aquella sonría mientras los médicos intentaban mantenerlo por un poco más de tiempo con vida había hecho en nudo en su garganta, Charlie no había comprendido por que podía ser tan feliz de abandonar a su familia, pero lo entendió después del diario, jamás había sido con su familia feliz hasta ese momento, la imagen lo atormentaba le impedía dormir, y la idea de que su madre tampoco había sido feliz lo consumía peor que cualquier enfermedad.

Tras tres semanas de espera la información llegó a la jefatura, Charlie no sabía muy bien que era lo que debía encontrar en el sobre que le habían enviado desde la oficina de migración. El joven salió del edificio y se sentó en su auto nervioso, abrió el sobre con una solemnidad casi ridícula, y miró las letras sin comprender las palabras. Hasta que después del cuarto intento comprendió que había una Mary Alice Brandon que había llegado en el 39 solicitando asilo político con su pequeña hija Elizabeth, no había duda, era la Alice que estaba buscando, y existía una dirección en Philadelphia, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte estaba a menos de un día de viaje en auto, podía ir y salir de las dudas que tanto lo atormentaban.

Charlie no pensó dos veces en iniciar el viaje invento que debía hacer un curso en New York para no levantar sospechas de su familia y partió hacia Philadelphia. El viaje fue relativamente corto nada más diez horas de recorrido, el joven agradeció su aversión a dormir que por primera vez le era útil. Pero al llegar a la ciudad no estaba muy seguro cual era el camino que debía tomar, así que se paro cerca a una estación de bus, para preguntarle a una joven que se encontraba allí esperando.

-Buenos días Srta., estoy buscando una dirección ¿Me podría ayudar?- Pregunto Charlie a la joven que levanto su precioso rostro que estaba adornado por unos bellos ojos azules que contrastaban con su cabello negro y su piel blanca.

-Por supuesto- Afirmo la joven dulcemente tomando el papel que el hombre le ofrecía -¿Por qué esta buscando esta dirección?- pregunto entre curiosa y sorprendida.

-Es que estoy buscando una vieja amiga de la familia, y esa fue la dirección que me dieron ¿Conoce el lugar?- Pregunto extrañado el hombre.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, es mi casa ¿A quien busca?- Le pregunto la joven más curiosa.

-A Mary Alice Brandon- Le respondió el joven expectante.

-Ella es mi madre, y ahora se llama Mary Alice Whitlock- Le aseguro la joven –Si quiere lo puedo guiar hasta la casa- se ofreció amablemente.

-Seria de gran ayuda- Aseguro el hombre abriendo la puerta de su auto –Charlie Cullen un placer- dijo estirando la mano.

-Elizabeth Watson- Respondió cortésmente la joven con una sonrisa subiendo al auto.

-¿Estamos muy lejos?-Pregunto Charlie mientras Elizabeth cerraba la puerta.

-No, realmente estamos cerca, cuando llegue a casa podrá descansar se nota que el viaje ha sido largo- Le dijo la joven viendo el cansancio de los ojos del hombre. Con el auto en marcha un silencio se instalo en el lugar, así que la joven decidió romperlo -¿A que se dedica?- pregunto con ánimos de hacer conversación.

-Soy policía en el distrito de Forks, ¿y usted?- Le pregunto Charlie queriendo ser amable.

-Ayudo a mi madre, ella es modista, la mejor de Philadelphia, para ser sincera- Aseguro con una sonrisa que arrugo su nariz de una forma graciosa.

-Si es así, tal vez le pida algo para mi madre- Le contesto el joven.

-¿Y no seria mejor para su esposa?- Le pregunto la mujer con suspicacia.

-No soy casado…. En este momento no tengo mucha cabeza para el amor- Se justifico Charlie sin saber bien por que.

-Pero el amor siempre llega cuando menos se lo espera- Le aseguro Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

-Si, eso he escuchado… el amor puede ser realmente impertinente e inapropiado, incluso peligroso, pero por alguna extraña razón las personas lo siguen buscando- Comento amargamente el hombre recordando la historia de su padre.

-El amor es maravilloso, es el deseo que mueve al mundo- Le respondió la joven con determinación.

-Hay deseos que matan… y habitualmente son los más puros- Le manifestó el hombre mirando el camino.

-Gire a la derecha por favor- Le indico Elizabeth –Pero el amor siempre será el deseo secreto de todos ¿O usted no quiere vivir un gran amor?- Le cuestiono.

-Primero necesito entender lo que es un gran amor… y después le digo- Confeso Charlie sinceramente.

-No se, un gran amor es como el de mis padres… Ellos se conocieron fueron novios y terminaron, mi madre se caso con mi verdadero padre, y después se volvieron a encontrar y se casaron y son muy felices- Le conto la joven con orgullo.

-¿Realmente lo son?- Cuestiono el hombre con desconfianza.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Pregunto confundida la mujer.

-Que jamás sabes con certeza que es lo que pasa en el mundo personal de cada individuo… jamás tienes certeza de la verdad- Argumento el hombre dejando callada a Elizabeth.

-¿Ve la casa de azul?- Pregunto la joven algo sorprendida, el hombre solo asintió –Allí es- le indico finalmente. Arribaron a la casa, en completo silencio, Charlie sintiéndose un poco mal, si el estaba amargado, no tenia derecho a contagiar a nadie más.

-Lamento lo que dije… Estoy seguro que tus padres se aman realmente y seguramente tú encontraras también un gran amor- Le susurro el hombre avergonzado –La verdad soy este tipo de persona que le cuesta entender del todo las emociones humanas… Y al no comprenderlas me confunde y por ello las descalificó…- se justifico llegando los dos a la entrada principal.

-Cuando te enamores comprenderás la intensidad de cada emoción… te lo aseguro- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-No estoy muy seguro si quiero ese tipo de amor en mi vida…He visto demasiadas personas quedadas por el deseo- Argumento muy serio.

-El deseo quema… El amor cura… No lo olvides- Le dijo la joven abriendo la puerta.

Una mujer de cabello negro corto y baja estatura luciendo un alegre traje primaveral salió para recibirlos, saludo eufóricamente a Elizabeth sin percatarse de la presencia de Charlie, hasta cuando rompió el abrazo fue que notó la presencia del hombre. La mujer quedo congelada unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Madre en el camino me encontré a este caballero que dice que te esta buscando- Anuncio Elizabeth despreocupadamente.

-Pero es imposible… usted murió- Susurro Alice sin salir del asombro, aunque su lógica le decía que era imposible que el General estuviera allí, y luciera tan joven, incluso más joven de lo que ella recordaba conocer, sus ojos no le mentían aquel hombre era el General. Charlie notó la sorpresa, siempre le habían dicho que el pareció con su padre era sorprendente, aunque el lo sentía más como una sentencia que como un cumplido.

-Debe estarme confundiendo con mi padre- Aclaro el hombre muy serio.

-¿Su padre?- Pregunto Alice aun confundida.

-Si… Carlisle Cullen- Aseguro el hombre mientras la mujer pasaba las manos por su cara intentado recuperar la compostura.

-Pero si el General no tuvo hijos- Asevero la mujer intentado entender lo que ocurría.

-Tal vez si me concediera unos minutos podrí explicarle- Le pidió amablemente Charlie manteniendo la compostura – Tal vez podríamos hablar en el jardín… Tal vez se sentiría más cómoda- Propuso el hombre recordando que en algún lado del diario de su padre había leído que la mujer adoraba estar en el jardín.

-Es una buena idea- Susurro Alice mostrándole el camino hasta el jardín trasero de la casa, donde había una mesita y cuatro sillas, y al fondo un árbol con un columpio.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- Pregunto Elizabeth muy confundida por al reacción de su madre.

-Un whisky… ¿Usted quiere uno?- pregunto Alice necesitando el trago.

-No, gracias, no bebo, pero aceptaría una taza de café si fuera muy amable- Pidió el hombre.

-Por supuesto, en un minuto regreso- Aseguro Elizabeth desapareciendo.

-Disculpe mi sorpresa pero, es usted la viva imagen de su padre- Se disculpo Alice sin quitarle la mirada al joven.

-Eso dicen- Dijo Charlie encogiendo los hombros –Se preguntara que hago aquí ¿verdad?- Le pregunto el hombre sin querer darle largas innecesarias a su misión.

-Pues la verdad, si, estoy desconcertada, jamás imagine que el General tuviera otra mujer, y además embarazada- Aseguro Alice con dolor al recordar la memoria de su amiga que había dado la vida por aquel miserable hombre.

-¿Otra?- Cuestiono Charlie pero recordó que la mujer pensaba que su madre biológica había muerto a manos de su padre- Antes de explicar permita presentarme Charlie Cullen, oficial de policía de Forks- dijo el hombre estirando la mano que fue recibida por la mujer.

-Mary Alice Whitlock, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabe, aunque me pregunto que más sabe- Dijo Alice intuitivamente.

-Tiene razón eso ya lo se, y también conozco la historia de su primer esposo- Dijo el hombre guardando silencio oyendo los pasos de Elizabeth acercase con una bandeja.

-Aquí están las bebidas; si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme- Dijo la joven antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Alice recordando el recordé donde anunciaban la muerte del general Cullen, en el 39.

-No se por donde comenzar… Tal vez debería saber quien es mi madre biología, pues usted la conoció- Razono el hombre pensativo.

-¿La conocí?- Cuestiono Alice incrédula.

-Si, Era Isabella Swan- Dijo Charlie ante la sorpresa de Alice.

-Imposible ella murió en el 39 su padre la mató- Dijo Alice resentida.

-No es cierto, eso fue una farsa, planeada para salvar a Isabella, al igual que la muerte de mi padre, al final ellos escaparon a Donegal, Irlanda donde vivieron hasta el 42, donde todo cambió, donde mi vida cambió- Explicó Charlie ante la sorpresa de la mujer.

-Imposible- Aseguro la mujer confundida. Hasta que Charlie saco dos fotografías de su bolcillo, y se las entrego a la mujer.

-Eso fue el día que cumplí mi primer año… vea que no la engaño- Le mostro Charlie. Alice miro detenidamente las fotos no había duda, era su amiga, al final el general amaba a Isabel… su amiga era feliz y unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Supongo que en el 42 vinieron a Estados Unidos… Quiero ver a Isabel- Le pidió Alice muy emocionada.

-Eso es imposible… ella esta muerta- Dijo Charlie haciendo que la alegría de Alice desapareciera.

-¿Cuándo fue?- pregunto sombríamente Alice.

-En el 42, fue asesinada por un tal Edward Masen- Dijo secamente el hombre sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Qué? No puede ser Edward jamás le habría hecho daño a Isabel… el la amaba- Aseguro Alice desconcertada.

-Si la amaba tanto que pensó que debía liberarla de aquella vida que según su imaginación Isabella estaba condenada- Explico el hombre.

-¿Isabel fue feliz?- preguntó Alice inconscientemente.

-Creo que si, muy feliz- Aseguro Charlie amargamente.

-Así que eres el hijo de Isabel… No puedo creerlo- Repitió Alice sorprendida.

-La verdad, es que yo no conocía de la existencia de Isabella hasta hace un mes, que mi padre murió, y encontré su diario- Le dijo Charlie manteniendo su cara inexpresiva.

-Así que quieres saber sobre tu madre como era ¿verdad?- Se aventuro a decir Alice.

-No, la verdad estoy agradecido con aquella mujer por darme la vida, pero no es nada para mí, yo solo tengo una madre que es Esme Cullen- Aseguro solemnemente el hombre.

-Entonces no entiendo que hace aquí- Aseguro Alice confundida.

-Una pregunta no me ha dejado dormir desde que mi padre murió y necesito alguien que me ayude a salir de la duda, y la única persona que conozco que pueda ayudarme es usted- Le comento el hombre.

-¿Y cual es la pregunta?- Preguntó la mujer estupefacta.

-¿Mi madre ha sido feliz?- Preguntó Charlie con el rostro descompuesto por primera vez dejando ver la fragilidad de su situación.

-¿Qué? – Cuestiono Alice.

-Mi padre jamás fue un hombre cariñoso y siempre fue muy reservado con sus sentimientos, pero pensé que él era así. Aunque la verdad es que el jamás fue feliz con nosotros, él solo fue feliz con Isabella y cuando estaba en el hospital por primera vez en mi vida lo vi feliz de morirse, no comprendía el por que, incluso me sentí traicionado, pero después de leer el diario lo entendí, se iba reunir con su único amor, así que me atacó una duda… Mi madre siempre parecía feliz ¿Pero realmente lo fue?- Cuestiono Charlie – No se, si me entiende, siempre ha sido una maravillosa madre, pero cuando tuve la historia completa, vi que tal vez no era feliz y que tal vez me culpaba a mi de su desgracia, aunque jamás lo demostrara, fue engañada era obvio soy el retrato de mi padre, yo soy la prueba material de la traición… No entiendo como puede ser tan maravillosa conmigo… Así que pensé que tal vez ella era infeliz y que piensa que lo merece por que jamás pudo darle hijos propios a mi padre… y yo la amo demasiado y no quiero que sufra y si mi presencia es sufrimiento para ella, me marcharía… pero si por el contrario es feliz, nada importaría y podría quedarme…- Explico el hombre atropellándose con las palabras – Así que le ruego que por favor me ayude a descubrir la respuesta… es la única que puede ayudarme- finalizó el hombre con la voz rota debido al dolor e incertidumbre.

-Está bien- Susurro Alice después de unos minutos de silencio, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía la necesidad de ayudar al hijo de Isabel… de su Isabel.

-Gracias- Le dijo el hombre comenzado a concretar su plan, que no era nada elaborado. Alice iría a visitar a Esme diciendo que había leído el obituario del General en el periódico, así comenzarían hablar del pasado, siempre habían tenido un grado de confianza aunque no eran las mejores amigas, pero eso era por todos los secretos que ocultaba Alice.

Después de una semana de la visita de Charlie; Alice apareció en la residencia Cullen ante la sorpresa y gratitud de Esme que estaba dichosa. Hablaron por largas horas de todo lo que había ocurrido en los años de ausencia, no ocultaron nada… bueno casi nada, Alice prefirió guardar el origen de su pasado, ya que en la actualidad no afectaba. Hasta que se hizo tarde y Alice comenzó a despedirse fue en ese instante que llegó Charlie.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo el hombre muy serio.

-Hijo ella es Mary, una vieja amiga de Inglaterra- Presento Esme aun entusiasmada.

-Buenas tardes, Charlie Cullen- Se volvió a presentar el hombre.

-Tienes razón Esme es la imagen del General- Aseguro Alice con una sonrisa –Es una lastima que ya tenga que irme, pero visítame en Philadelphia, seria maravilloso que conocieras a mi familia y vieras lo grande que está Elizabeth- aseguro la mujer.

-Por supuesto- Aseguro Esme levantándose al igual que Alice – Ha sido un verdadero placer verte, gracias por la visita- Dijo la pelirroja.

-De nada amiga- Susurro Alice sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿En que se regresa usted?- Pregunto Charlie.

-En tren- Contesto Alice.

-Si quiere la llevo a las estación- Ofreció Charlie que estaba deseoso de hablar con la mujer.

-Seria muy amable de su parte- Aseguro la mujer.

-Madre nos vemos más tarde- Le dijo el hombre despidiéndose de su madre, mientras Alice le daba un corto abrazo a Esme, separándose para irse. Los dos llegaron en silencio hasta el auto donde Charlie le abrió la puerta a Alice para que subiera, e inmediatamente se puso en marcha hacia la estación. Se mantuvo un silencio temeroso frágil, esperando hacer roto.

-¿No me va a preguntar?- Dijo finalmente Alice.

-Por supuesto- Aseguro Charlie con la mirada fija en el camino -¿Es feliz?- escupió el hombre con sorna, que ocultaba el miedo a la respuesta.

-Lo es- Susurro Alice con una sonrisa haciendo que Charlie la mirara para comprobar que no estaba mintiendo –Es increíble y absolutamente feliz- recalco la mujer.

-¿Esta segura?- Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Si, me contó que ella estaba resignada a jamás ser madre, pero ya no le importaba, pero cuando habían leído que el General había muerto sintió que el mundo se le desplomaba. Pero cuando un día regreso y con un precioso bebe, Esme sintió que Dios la estaba bendiciendo le había traído de nuevo a su esposo, y con el, el milagro de ser madre- Explico Alice.

-¿Pero mi padre le había sido infiel? ¿No le importo?- Pregunto Charlie estupefacto.

-Yo pregunte lo mismo, pero Esme me contesto que a ella no le importaba, que el General había sido demasiado considerado al aferrarse a su relación, aunque muchas veces aun cuando vivían en Londres, ella le había pedido el divorcio, él se había negado, ya que argumentaba que ella era y siempre sería su esposa- Le conto Alice rememorando la situación –Así que pregunte si jamás había sentido duda por tu madre, y ella me dijo que a los dos días de el regreso del General, Esme aunque ya se había encariñado contigo, estaba atormentada pensando que tal vez una mujer en el mundo estaba llorando por ti, así que se armo de valor y le pregunto a tu padre, pero él le confirmo que tu madre había muerto, que si no fuera así, el habría sido incapaz de separar un hijo de su madre; y que fue en ese instante que Esme sabia que ella seria tu madre para siempre, y jamás volvió a preguntar nada referente a tu pasado- Finalizó la mujer el relato mientras se estacionaban.

-Así que es feliz… y me ama- Se dijo a sí mismo Charlie.

-Muy feliz- Aclaro innecesariamente Alice.

-¿Puedo acompañarla hasta que tome el tren?- pregunto Charlie tímido.

-Por supuesto- Aseguro Alice mientras caminaban hacia la plataforma donde encontraron dos asientos.

-¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?- Dijo tímidamente el hombre.

-Claro- Dijo Alice intrigada.

-¿Mi madre biológica era una buena persona?- Pregunto Charlie ante la sorpresa de Alice – Se que dije que no me interesaba saber de ella… pero soy su hijo… Y aunque el diario de mi padre es muy detallado, él la amaba, y vio lo malo como bueno… pero se que usted es más objetiva- se justifico inmediatamente el hombre.

-Era una maravillosa mujer, con un espíritu limpio… que aunque me duela aceptarlo fui yo la culpable de mancharlo y meterla en todo esto… - Dijo la mujer algo atormentada.

-¿Ella realmente amaba a mi padre?- Pregunto Charlie curioso.

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Te dio la vida en nombre de ese amor- Cuestiono Alice.

-Usted también le dio la vida a Elizabeth y no amaba a su padre…- Justifico el hombre clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-Eso es diferente, yo estaba enamorada antes de conocer a Demetri, si tal vez no hubiera sido así lo habría amando, pero incluso aunque no lo amaba… Lo quería, y siempre ruego que este donde este, este bien y sea muy feliz- Dijo Alice pensativa.

-¿No sabe lo que paso con el?- Pregunto Charlie sorprendido.

-No, aunque después de la guerra intentamos buscar en las noticias nunca se dijo nada, siempre pensé que después de la muerte del General el había huido, y como no lo encontramos le dijimos a Elizabeth que su padre había muerto en la guerra- Argumento la mujer encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Quiere saber que paso?- pregunto Charlie pensativo.

-Si lo sabe, por supuesto- Contesto inmediatamente Alice.

-Una semana después de que usted se fue, según el diario de mi padre, el se suicidio en su despacho, eso fue lo que hizo querer salir a mi padre de aquella vida- Dijo pausadamente el hombre.

-Yo no quería que Demetri terminara así… El merecía un mejor destino, era un gran esposo y un magnifico padre, amaba a Elizabeth sobre todas las cosas… Es muy triste, pero creo que en el fondo sabia que había muerto… Estoy segura que si no hubiera sido así nos habría encontrado...- Dijo Alice dejando la frase en el aire.

-Bueno supongo que al final resulto todo como debía ¿no?- Cuestiono Charlie para animar el ambiente que drásticamente se había vuelto pesado. Alice recupero la sonrisa.

-Yo creo que si- Afirmo la mujer mientras en el fondo escuchaba el llamado – Espero que nos visites pronto, Elizabeth no deja de preguntar por ti- dijo la mujer recuperando completamente su habitual alegría.

-Tal vez la próxima semana pase, quiero un traje realizado por la mejor modista del mundo, además viene el cumpleaños de mi tía y me encantaría regalarle un vestido a ella-Dijo Charlie sonriendo por primera vez.

-Entonces lo estaremos esperando- Dijo Alice.

-Y dígale a Elizabeth que lo pensé mejor y que ella tenia razón- Le pidió Charlie.

-¿Razón sobre que?- pregunto Alice.

-Ella sabe, nos vemos la próxima semana- le dijo Charlie dándole un cordial apretón de manos.

-Creo que ahora somos amigos- Le dijo Alice abrazando al joven- De ahora en adelante así nos despediremos ¿bueno?- le dijo Alice subiendo al tren.

-Hasta pronto- le grito Charlie sacudiendo efusivamente la mano. Minutos después el tren partió, y el hombre regreso a su casa.

Cuando regreso para la cena Esme no dejo de hablar y contarle a Rosalie y Emmett sobre la visita de su vieja amiga, Charlie pudo ver la emoción en los ojos de su tío al escuchar que Alice se había casado con un tal Jasper, como si por primera vez todo estuviera como debía estar. Esa noche Charlie se estaba preparado para dormir sintiendo que había pasado años desde la última vez que lo había hecho, pero pudo sentir los pasos de su madre.

-Vine a darte las buenas noches- Dijo Esme dulcemente.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dijo Charlie sacando algo de su mesita de noche y ocultándolo –Es algo que encontré en el despacho de papá, era para ti, pero según el jamás encontró el momento adecuado para dártelo- explico el joven tomando la mano de su madre y depositando el lujoso anillo de piedra rosada.

-No puede ser- susurro Esme recordando su deseo del anillo que su esposo le había negado.

-Aunque por alguna razón mi padre en la nota de instrucciones se pregunta su con el podría jugar a las cartas- Dijo graciosamente Charlie recordando la anécdota ante la mirada conmocionada de Esme que intentaba no llorar.

-Se lo había pedido a tu padre hace más de 27 años… Dijo que jamás me lo daría por que con el no podría tomar las cartas- Le explico Esme emocionada, y emocionado más a Charlie que sabia que su madre era la que debía tener el anillo, era su forma de asegurarse de que era completamente feliz.

-Así era papá toda una cajita de sorpresas- Le dijo Charlie, Esme se puso el anillo en su dedo y casualmente encajo, perfeccionando la mentira y es que el hombre había entendió que algunas mentiras nos podían hacer más felices que la verdad, por que si las decías con suficiente amor ¿Quién podría decir que no era verdad la mentira? Esme bajo la mano aun emocionada.

-¿Quieres que te arrope?- Pregunto la mujer con dulzura.

-Por supuesto- Afirmo el hombre recostándose en la cama. Esme lo arropo y le dio en beso el la frente.

-Que siempre tengas dulces sueños hijo mío- Le susurro la mujer apagando la luz y saliendo de la habitación. Por primera vez en semanas Charlie pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente; su insomnio se había desaparecido y ahora estaba seguro de que todo su deseo de verdad se había consumido, dándole paso a la reconciliación, desde aquel día comenzaba una nueva vida para todos, por que entre las mentiras y la verdad el había encontrado un espacio perfecto para ser feliz lejos de todo aquel pasado cargado _**deseo, pecado y peligro. **_

**.:. FIN .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Tal vez para algunos no tenga mucho sentido hacer el epilogo de una historia que termine hace casi un año, pero era un idea en la que había estado trabajando, creo que esta pequeña historia debía ser contada… Tal vez solo sean desvaríos de esta autora, pero lo hice, y quería compartirlo con ustedes, espero que lo disfrute de la misma forma que disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… ¡Gracias!**

**¡Hasta una próxima Ocasión!**

**Twitter . com / lecaosma**


End file.
